


Приносившая его утренний чай

by falson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Not Season/Series 04 Compliant, Pining Sherlock, Wakes & Funerals
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falson/pseuds/falson
Summary: Когда он набирает номер, пальцы его дрожат, и он не может унять эту дрожь. Знакомый номер, пусть даже он и не звонил по нему уже два года. Он вообще не совсем уверен, что должен сейчас это делать, но она просила. Она заставила его пообещать.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [carrying up his morning tea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336904) by [darcylindbergh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcylindbergh/pseuds/darcylindbergh). 



> Так же публикуется https://ficbook.net/readfic/6071098

Удушающе ярко белые стены и голый линолеум, тонущие в резком запахе антисептика, отбеливателя и латекса. Свет, что отражается вокруг него, кристаллизуется и разбегается лучами. Голоса и жужжание приборов, приглушенные шумом стучащей в висках крови.

Когда он набирает номер, пальцы его дрожат, и он не может унять эту дрожь. Знакомый номер, пусть даже он и не звонил по нему уже два года. Он вообще не совсем уверен, что должен сейчас это делать, но она просила. Она заставила его пообещать. Он прижал телефон к уху и постарался не обращать внимания на привычную боль в груди.

\- Алло?

Эта вопросительная интонация в конце приветствия как копьем пронзает его, и он впадает в тихую ярость от того, что она заставила его это сделать. В трубке потрескивают какие-то шумы, а человек на другом конце линии не знает, кто ему звонит – этого номера уже нет в списке его контактов.

\- Алло? Кто это?

\- Джон, - говорит он и делает все возможное, чтобы его голос не дрожал, как дрожит он весь целиком. – Это я.

Пауза. Он слышит, как на заднем плане тоненьким голосом звонко хихикает маленький ребенок. 

– Шерлок, - спрашивает Джон. – Это ты?

Шерлок склоняет голову набок, чтобы глаза его ослепил блеск флуоресцентных ламп, и с трудом глотает. Он не собирается делать никаких глупостей, например, пускать слезу. 

– Да. Извини, я, наверное, не вовремя? – Хихиканье переходит в крики.

Джон сердито фыркает себе под нос. Шерлок определил, что недовольство Джона направлено не на него, а на происходящее поблизости. Но все равно, это наводняет его определенными воспоминаниями. Воспоминаниями о Джоне, раздраженном и злом, со сжатыми в кулаки ладонями. 

– Нет, - отвечает Джон. – Все нормально. Что случилось?

Он решает сосредоточиться на стоящей перед ним задаче. Черт возьми, он говорит с тем, кто даже не сохранил его номер. 

– Я звоню, чтобы сказать тебе, - начинает он, как ни в чем не бывало, но тут горло сжимает спазм. В огромном, супер-широком больничном коридоре кончился воздух. 

\- Шерлок? Что произошло? С тобой все в порядке? – Беспокойство в голосе Джона все нарастает, и от этого тоже он начинает тонуть в воспоминаниях, о которых он предпочел бы не думать. На заднем плане отголоски смеха исчезли из раздававшихся криков, сменяясь плачем боли или голода, или чего-то еще, что заставляет трехлетних детей плакать. В голову приходит мысль повесить трубку.

Однако, она заставила его пообещать. Хрупкие пальцы в его ладони, пергаментная кожа, темные глаза с остатками размазавшейся туши, что была на ней во вторник. 

– Не допусти того, чтобы он узнал из газет, - сказала она, скорее выговаривая ему, чем прося. – Ты позвонишь ему и расскажешь. Расскажешь все, Шерлок. Ты не должен оставаться один.

Такая маленькая на этих подушках. Почти незаметная под ее любимым оливково-оранжевым вязаным уродством, которое он принес из дома, чтобы скрыть под ним огромный, напичканный электроникой остов кровати, больничные простыни и трубки капельниц.

\- Миссис Хадсон. Ее больше нет.

Плач на заднем плане все продолжается и продолжается.

***

Геморрагический инсульт в результате аневризмы мозга. Одна из наиболее редких причин инсульта и наиболее частых причин смерти. На самом деле, это очень в ее духе. С виду она казалась такой обыкновенной, глуповатой старой женщиной на маленьких каблучках, проводившей дни за карточными играми и сплетнями.

Всего лишь фасад, не более чем маскировка, намалеванная поверх приключений, боли, упорства, силы и невозможного дара начинать все сначала - один слой поверх другого, еще не высохшего, смешались в нечто уникальное: выжившая, и всегда поднимавшаяся на ноги, утешавшаяся самим фактом того, что в жизни есть место бессмысленным вещам.

***

У подножия лестницы валялись осколки чайного сервиза.

Шерлок остановился в прихожей, не отрываясь глядя на разбившийся фарфор, будто нарисованные на черепках цветы вот-вот раскроют ему ее секреты. Ее любимый сервиз. Молоко уже давно прокисло. Весь дом пропах кислятиной и гнилью. Окостенелые и угрюмые птицы кричали на него с обоев.

Никого. Бейкер Стрит, 221, со здоровенной печкой, сырым подвалом и скрипящей четырнадцатой ступенькой теперь принадлежит ему. От мысли, что миссис Хадсон взяла и поехала к своему адвокату и завещала все это своему единственному жильцу, у Шерлока в груди поселяется чувство леденящего одиночества. Что она мыла в кухне посуду, с руками по локоть в мыльной пене, и подумала, _это должно к кому-то перейти. Пусть лучше достанется ему._  
  
Сервиз у подножия лестницы укоряет его. Ее любимый разбитый сервиз.

Аневризма, инсульт, и на середине лестницы она с грохотом упала, она упала, миссис Хадсон упала, и врачи из скорой не позволили ему поехать с ней. 

Она несла ему его утренний чай.

Ее больное бедро разрушилось, острые осколки остались под кожей и застряли в суставе, а еще она сломала два пальца и левую лодыжку. Болезненные черные синяки расплылись, превратившись в кровавые пятна, отметинами показывая, как она ударялась о каждую ступеньку, падая вниз.

Он даже не сообразил, пока не проник, запугав медсестер, внутрь отделения скорой помощи, что она не просто поскользнулась, потеряв равновесие. Понял, только когда увидел ее лицо: ее вечная улыбка приклеилась только к половине ее рта. Молоко в кувшине на полу стояло в одном ряду с невозможностью бессмертия женщины, которую он по ошибке дедуцировал как неуязвимую.

Он оставил ее любимый сервиз прямо там, у основания лестницы, как маленький памятник: вот это место, где все случилось.

Где он ее потерял.

***

На ее камине стояла фотография, где они были втроем. Снимок был сделан, когда они, по настоянию Джона, устраивали ту штуку в Рождество. Миссис Хадсон, улыбаясь, еле стояла на ногах между ними, и для устойчивости обнимала их за талии недвусмысленным собственническим жестом. Ее мальчики.

Прошло так много времени, но это фото оставалось единственным в ее гостиной.

Теперь ее пустая квартира утопает в ярких цветах и крупных рисунках, которые она любит, тут все еще пахнет мукой, тальком и цветочным ароматом духов. Полки тесно заставлены разными безделушками и сувенирами. В кухне на холодильнике магнитом в виде чайной чашки прикреплен рецепт сконов, написанный аккуратным наклонным почерком. Сконы, которые она печет, когда думает, что он не ел несколько дней.

_Пекла. Думала._ Нужно время, чтобы к этому привыкнуть.

Он выдергивает рецепт из-под магнита, и раздается звонок в дверь.

***

\- Ты как? – спрашивает Джон, когда Шерлок открывает дверь. Знакомые брови нахмурены, черное пальто незнакомо. И ужасно знакомый спазм у Шерлока внутри. Седина в волосах Джона застает его врасплох, но его глаза, его синие и глубокие, как океан, глаза все такие же.

Шерлок не хочет впускать Джона, потому что Джон позвонил в дверь, и у него больше нет ключа. Джон не одобрит разбитый фарфор на полу у основания лестницы и захочет там все убрать. Джон впишется в свое кресло, будто и не уходил никогда.

Вместо этого он стоит, наполовину выглядывая из-за двери, и говорит: 

\- Ты мог и не приходить.

Джон всматривается в него и как-то сложно двигает челюстью. 

– Я так не думаю.

Прошло два года с тех пор, как он видел Джона. Два года. Он ни разу не встретился с ребенком, существование которого так явно прослеживается в еле заметном пятнышке от молока на коленке у Джона и в светлом волосе, накрепко прилипшем к его плечу. Он даже не знает ее имени, хотя ей было целых восемь месяцев, когда он в последний раз говорил с Джоном.

Когда Шерлок исчез, он оборвал все разом. Быстро и просто. А Джон оставил их связь истираться постепенно, заставляя Шерлока смотреть, как натягиваются и лопаются одна за другой соединявшие их нити. У Джона становилось все меньше и меньше свободного времени, все больше и больше домашних дел, и пара–другая коротких визитов на Бейкер Стрит сменились десятком смс в неделю, сократившись позднее до нескольких сообщений в месяц, их созвоны стали совсем редкими, пока не закончились совсем.

Это молчание Шерлок очень старался не нарушать. Он не мог позволить себе настаивать на собственном присутствии в его жизни – не тогда, когда Джон так явно обозначил свой выбор. Не в ситуации, когда выбор Джона был в такой полной боеготовности.

Такое равновесие было лучше. Шерлок в 221Б с миссис Хадсон. Джон в своем пригороде с женой и ребенком.

И, тем не менее, как-то оказалось, что миссис Хадсон мертва, а Джон стоит в дверях и выжидающе на него смотрит. 

– Я в порядке, - врет ему Шерлок. – Могу прислать тебе информацию о похоронах, когда все будет организовано.

\- Можно мне войти? – прерывает его Джон. – Не хотелось бы все это делать на пороге.

Он колеблется, но Джон пожимает губы и ждет, поэтому Шерлок отступает в глубину прихожей и начинает подниматься по ступенькам, обходя по дороге ее любимый сервиз. Джон всего на мгновение останавливается, собирая воедино картину случившегося, и идет следом за Шерлоком. Он не выражает ни возмущения, ни шумного беспокойства, и это напомнило Шерлоку, что Джон иногда такое проделывал – удивлял его тем, что в нужный момент поступал правильно.

221Б выглядит такой же, как и всегда, но очевидно, что изменения Джон отмечает виновато и неприязненно. Новая подушка на диване. Новые стулья вокруг стола. Оливково-оранжевое одеяло миссис Хадсон небрежно брошено в кресло Шерлока. Ступив за порог, Джон остановился. Его неловкость проявляется в том, что он по-военному расправил плечи. 

\- Расскажешь, что произошло? – спрашивает Джон после неловкой паузы. Голос его такой нежный, и у Шерлока от этого болит в животе. – По телефону, у тебя не очень… получилось.

Шерлок старается не отрывать взгляд от окна, чтобы не смотреть на Джона в упор. Темно-синие брюки, коричневые броги, новые морщины около рта, но не вокруг глаз. 

– Во вторник утром у нее случился инсульт, и она упала с лестницы. Аневризма мозга. Она отказалась от всего предложенного лечения и умерла вчера вечером. – Шерлок изо всех сил постарался произнести это максимально бесстрастно. Нечеткое отражение Джона в оконном стекле, похоже, поморщилось. 

\- Мне так жаль, - тихо говорит Джон. – Я знаю, как много она для тебя значила. 

\- Приносила мне чай по утрам, - сообщает Шерлок окну. Он встречается взглядом с собственным отражением, исхудавшим и почерневшим от изнеможения, и отворачивается. – Джон, что ты здесь делаешь?

Джон пожимает плечами, глядя в пустой камин. 

– Я волновался за тебя. Хотел убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке. Знаешь, в том случае, если… если тебе что-то нужно, если нужно где-то побыть несколько дней…

\- Я в полном порядке, - обрывает его Шерлок, потому что даже от одной идеи поехать с Джоном в его симпатичный дом в пригороде, к его счастливой семье, у него появляется горечь во рту. Сидеть за круглым столом с Джоном и его женой, наблюдая, как Джон старается заставить ребенка доесть пюре из горошка: простая домашняя жизнь, которая однажды была у него с Джоном, и которую он отдал. 

Шерлок насмешливо фыркает в попытке скрыть приступ тошноты. 

– Ты не объявлялся два года, Джон, незачем начинать сейчас.

Джон качнулся вперед на носочках, открывая рот, будто сила реакции выбила его из равновесия. Но через мгновение он опускается назад и справляется с собой. Когда он начинает говорить, голос его спокоен. 

– А я хочу. Быть здесь, с тобой. Может, мы и не поддерживали связь в последнее время, но… Мне все равно небезразличны ни ты, ни миссис Хадсон. В общем, я не знаю… - Он снова пожимает плечами и изучает камин. – Ты позвонил, и я приехал.

Шерлок закрывает глаза, чтобы его не видеть. Седые волосы, синие глаза, маленькие ладони напряжены в попытке не сжимать кулаки – все под контролем. Он решает, что сейчас Джон должен уйти. Джону _они небезразличны_ , и Шерлок не хочет об этом говорить. У него нет сил вести такой разговор с Джоном Уотсоном.

\- Она попросила меня позвонить, - говорит он. – Вот я и позвонил. И все. Ты не обязан приезжать из-за чертова телефонного звонка.

\- Ты не должен быть один, Шерлок.

Голос миссис Хадсон эхом повторяет слова Джона, рикошетом отражаясь в голове Шерлока, и ему приходится сдержать себя, чтобы его не передернуло. Вместо этого он автоматически, защищаясь, выбирает тон выпускника элитной частной школы, который с таким успехом применяет Майкрофт, когда ему нужно от кого-то избавиться. 

– Да, хорошо. Спасибо, что зашел проведать. Как видишь, я в полном порядке, и более чем в состоянии о себе позаботиться. – Он недвусмысленным жестом указывает на дверь, не обращая внимания на удивленный взгляд Джона. – Я пришлю тебе информацию о похоронах, когда вся подготовка будет завершена. Благодарю за соболезнования.

На какое-то мгновение Шерлоку показалось, что Джон примется с ним спорить, но этот зародившийся огонек гаснет сам по себе. 

– Я позвоню тебе, - обещает Джон. – Шерлок, дай мне знать, если я смогу быть чем-нибудь полезен.

Он на секунду замирает, дожидаясь ответа Шерлока, затем по-военному разворачивается и уходит. Шерлок идет следом до порога, а когда Джон останавливается на ступеньках и поворачивается к нему, он закрывает дверь.

Два года прошло с тех пор, как он видел Джона, а он все равно оставляет дыру в груди Шерлока каждый раз, когда уходит от него.

***

Он делает себе чай и тост, варит яйцо, просто потому, что никто не считает его способным на это. Он снимает несколько тоненьких волосков с оливково-оранжевого безобразия и заготавливает несколько стекол для того, чтобы позднее их изучить. В конце концов, он принимает душ, чистит зубы и устраивается на диване под громко что-то вещающий по телевизору ITV4.

(Очень по-детски ему хочется, чтобы Джон настоял, чтобы он остался, заполнил собой пространство, шумел. Сделал бы чаю, заказал еды, спросил о недавних расследованиях, рассказал бы о своих интересных пациентах. Пошутил бы немного. Шерлок бы с удовольствием понаблюдал, как меняется цвет волос Джона, когда освещение из вечернего переходит в ночное, теперь, когда седина победила в нем блондина.)

В остальных частях дома очень тихо. Конечно, этого следовало ожидать, но, видимо, Шерлок не догадывался, насколько сильным было _присутствие_ здесь миссис Хадсон. Она уходила и приходила в его квартиру, в свою квартиру, в Лондон, суетилась у себя на кухне или у него, ругалась на него, нянчилась с ним, делала ему чай с печеньем, жаркое, и квартира всегда пахла так, будто она здесь была.

Запах молока сигнализировал о достижении максимальной стадии разложения.

***

На следующее утро ему позвонила мать. Когда он снял трубку, она сказала:

– Ох, Шерлок, - тем своим ласковым голосом, которым она говорила, когда он был болен или расстроен. Ее тон неровный, как бывает каждый раз, когда она звонит в процессе приготовления чая.

\- Мам, со мной все в порядке, - отвечает он ей, но половина его лица вжата в диванную подушку, поэтому ответ получается невнятный и немного резкий. Он и не собирается утруждать себя тем, чтобы повернуть голову так, чтобы говорить нормально. Все равно это бессмысленно, особенно с ней.

\- Это вряд ли, - шепчет ему в ответ мама. – Но я никому не скажу. Ты спал, родной мой? Ел? Майкрофт к тебе заезжал?

Шерлок качает головой, а потом соображает, что нужно ответить. 

– Нут, он слишком занят тем, что изводит ее адвокатов, - говорит он. – Вчера на ужин я съел яйцо, и я проспал, - он посмотрел на свет за окном – все еще пыльно-розовый, - шесть часов.

Он не настаивает на том, что способен о себе позаботиться. Потому что она не спрашивает, _может_ ли он, ее интересует, _делает_ ли он это. Мама всегда очень тщательно подбирает слова.

\- Тебе ничего не нужно? – спрашивает она полушепотом, будто склонившись над ним и тихо говоря ему прямо в ухо. Он почти чувствует ее руку у себя на голове. – Может, чего-то хочешь?

Он старательно обдумывает явное отличие этих двух вопросов. Это очень редкая ситуация: ему нужно немногое, а хочет он намного большего, но ни мама, ни кто-то другой не могут ему это дать.

\- Я справлюсь, - бормочет он. 

Мама коротко хмыкает, раздумывая. Он мысленно видит, как она помешивает ложечкой свой чай. 

– Ты хочешь, чтобы мы приехали на похороны?

\- Это очень ужасно? – спрашивает он, прося у нее прощения вместо того, чтобы ответить на ее вопрос. Он закрывает глаза, прижимаясь щекой к прохладной коже дивана, – что я так по ней горюю?

\- Нет, любимый, - не колеблясь, успокаивает она, и Шерлок впервые в жизни чувствует себя таким виноватым. – Шерлок, в тебе есть определенные черты характера, которые я никогда не могла понять. А Марта Хадсон понимала некоторые из них, и она _любила тебя._ Ты был ее сыном настолько же, насколько и моим, и биология здесь ни при чем.

Шерлок поворачивается и нормально подносит к уху телефон. 

– Я приеду на Рождество в этом году.

\- На Рождество можешь делать, что тебе захочется, - спокойно говорит ему мама. – А я буду любить тебя независимо от того, приедешь ты или нет. Я тебе еще позвоню, ладно? Просто постарайся пережить этот день.

Шерлок полежал еще немного, упиваясь тем, что мама открыто признала то, что ни Шерлок, ни миссис Хадсон так никогда и не сказали. На самом деле это довольно странно, что единственный человек, который должен был обижаться на то, какими были их с миссис Хадсон отношения, оказался единственным, кто смог правильно их охарактеризовать.

Не его квартирная хозяйка. Нет, миссис Хадсон, вы никогда ей не были.

Шерлок поднимается с дивана. На этой неделе ему хоронить мать, и на сегодня у него полно дел.

***

Миссис Хадсон, с ее вечной улыбкой, пристрастием ко всякой телевизионной ахинее и сплетням из жизни знаменитостей, была женщиной весьма практичной. Она составила план собственных похорон, причем очень детальный, и отложила на него средства из своего капитала. Шерлоку осталось только подписать бумаги, которые передал ему директор похоронного агентства, и вести себя так, будто от этого у него внутри ничего не рвалось.

Неужели она, сидя в кабинете своего адвоката, думала, что никто об этом не позаботится? Что Шерлок не будет до одури стараться, выбирая церковь, псалмы и цветы? Что не расшибется в лепешку, чтобы отправить ее в последний путь со всеми почестями, со всей красотой и изяществом, на которые только будет способен?

Ему так хочется, чтобы Джон был с ним сейчас, когда требуется заниматься подобными вещами, и он себя за это ненавидит. Джон в таких вопросах силен. У него хорошо получается делать то, что все ожидают. Он всегда знает следующие шаги. Шерлок и без него справится, но Джон, он точно справится лучше.

(Когда он звонит во второй половине дня, Шерлок не берет трубку, и звонок переключается на автоответчик. Когда спустя полтора часа он включает сообщение, то слышит всего лишь «Не забудь достать все из ее холодильника».)

Он набирает текст. _Спасибо. ШХ._ Отправляет. И опять Джон знает, как поступить, и не отвечает.

В результате Шерлоку удается выбросить продукты из холодильника и отключить все электрические приборы и свет, а потом он обнаруживает в ванной ее корзину для белья, наполовину заполненную грязной одеждой, и лежащий сверху кардиган, что был на ней вечером понедельника. И вдруг реальность _невозможности возврата_ становится осязаемой, безусловной и _окончательной_ , и ему с трудом удается одолеть почти половину лестницы, когда он вынужден сесть на ступеньку и, задыхаясь, прижать ладони к глазам.

***

Он отказывается от галстука, но надевает ее любимую рубашку – бледно-голубую. _Твои глаза_ , сказала бы она. В церкви Шерлок садится в первом ряду, ставит локти на колени и закрывает лицо руками. Священник кладет ему руку на плечо, и Шерлок позволяет ему это в течение почти целой минуты.

Появляется Майкрофт в темном костюме и занимает место рядом с ним, пока не появляется первый из пришедших на церемонию. Он совершенно серьезно спрашивает: 

– Ты сам или лучше я?

\- Пожалуйста, давай ты, - отвечает ему Шерлок, и Майкрофт без единого слова поднимается и идет встречать гостей, торжественный сообразно случаю и на удивление искренний. 

Он слышит, как пришел Джон, слышит, как с ним здоровается Майкрофт. Он приехал в одиночестве, и Шерлоку это неприятно. Ему хотелось бы, чтобы тот привел с собой свое счастливое семейство, потому что ему начинает казаться, что Джон так же одинок, как и он, и это его искушает. Не должно бы, но искушает. Подталкивает к тому, чтобы посмотреть на подходящего к нему Джона, на котором темный костюм и синяя сорочка всего на два оттенка темнее, чем его собственная. Лицо Джона усталое, у него новая стрижка и он плохо спал. Возникает искушение коротко кивнуть, когда Джон указывает на место рядом с ним. 

Шерлок никогда не добивался больших успехов в борьбе с собственными искушениями. 

Джон садится рядом, так близко, что его присутствие более чем ощутимо. Боль в плече ограничивает его в движениях, его левая половина на полтора сантиметра выше правой. Шерлоку хочется вцепиться пальцами в его мышцы и расслабить их там, где они зажаты, сгладить ладонями боль. Вместо этого он отодвигается в сторону, чтобы увеличить дистанцию между ними. 

\- Все очень мило, - тихо говорит Джон.

\- Так должно и быть, ведь она все спланировала сама. До последней мелочи.

Джон хмыкает и кладет ногу на ногу. 

– Она всегда знала, как получить именно то, чего хочет, правда?

Это точно. Даже сейчас. Последнее, о чем она его попросила, было последним, чего хотел он сам, ну и вот вам, пожалуйста - плечом к плечу, они сидят рядом на похоронах миссис Хадсон.

Упрямая старушка. Иногда манипуляторша. Но не слишком. Никогда.

Бог мой, ведь он ее любил.

Он рвано вздыхает, и Джон кладет ему руку на колено. 

– Все нормально, - настаивает на своем Шерлок, чувствуя, как ладонь Джона сжимает его ногу. – Так ведь и полагается? Плакать на похоронах.

\- Правила приличия – это не про нее, - отвечает ему Джон с почти незаметной улыбкой, от которой вокруг глаз разбегаются маленькие лучики морщинок.

Шерлок со значением фыркает. 

– Тем не менее. _Это_ похороны. Как минимум, мы не должны хихикать.

Джон хихикнул все равно.

***

Прощальная речь Шерлока коротка и очень по существу, по большей части оттого, что он хотел запомнить миссис Хадсон за то, о чем обычно не говорят перед малознакомыми людьми, которые знали совсем не ту женщину, что была известна ему.

Шерлок хотел помнить миссис Хадсон такой, с которой он познакомился во Флориде. Трясущейся не только от страха, но еще и от решимости. Он хотел помнить ее как женщину, которой швырнули в лицо ее веру и любовь, обратив их против нее, а она все равно в избытке дарила это другим.

(Он хотел помнить ее такой, какой она была в ту ночь, когда он вернулся на Бейкер Стрит после двух лет вынужденной «смерти», и она кричала и ругалась, а потом сделала чай с сэндвичами с беконом, и ни разу, _ни единого раза_ не потребовала объяснений. А когда он осторожно присел у нее на кухне и все равно все объяснил, она дослушала его до конца, а потом простояла в этой своей кухне добрых пять минут, сжимая его в объятиях. 

\- Надеюсь, теперь тебе удастся меня пережить, - сказала она ему тогда, - потому, в самом деле, с меня уже хватит.) 

 

Ему удается не заплакать, правда почти чудом, и он с ужасом осознает свою уязвимость. Он фокусируется на нескольких знакомых лицах, что выделяются из общей группы подобно маякам – Лейстрейда, стоящего у дальней стены с измотанным видом, похоже, только вошедшего в церковь, потому что у него совсем нет времени, Молли Хупер, сидящей ближе к середине, одетой, похоже, в один из самых симпатичных в ее гардеробе джемперов, и даже мистера Чаттерджи, явившегося в одиночестве. 

В первом ряду сидит Джон и спокойно улыбается Шерлоку. И если на какое-то время в его глазах и блестят слезы, как минимум он сидит спиной к остальным. Когда Шерлок возвращается на свое место, Джон берет его дрожащие пальцы своей рукой, крепко сжимает и не отпускает их вплоть до окончания церемонии.

***

\- Я ездил в морг, чтобы увидеть ее до того, как ее оттуда перевезут, - Шерлок рассказывает Джону по пути в крематорий. Они вдвоем едут на заднем сиденье лимузина директора похоронного агентства. Он не обсуждал это заранее, значит, скорее всего, составленный миссис Хадсон подробный план похорон распространялся и на Джона. Самонадеянная зануда, до последнего.

\- Молли меня не пустила. Сказала, что она ей позвонила за сутки до смерти и попросила. Сказала, что будет лежать нагишом, и не хочет, чтобы я ее такой видел, и если у Молли есть хоть какое-то представление о приличиях, то она тоже не будет смотреть.

Джон ничего ему не отвечает, только продолжает описывать большим пальцем круги у него на руке.

\- Даже и не знаю, чего я хотел, - безучастно говорит Шерлок, глядя в окно на яркий и пустынный Лондон.

***

По окончании короткой церемонии кремации оставшиеся из пришедших на похороны расходятся по домам. Майкрофт мгновенно исчезает, чтобы, вне всякого сомнения, продолжить запугивать адвокатов и государственные службы, решая дела с наследством миссис Хадсон. Похоже, он вознамерился выполнить эту задачу с рекордной, и совсем не предусмотренной официальными процедурами скоростью. Молли из другого угла комнаты, довольно долго пристально смотрит на Шерлока, но в конечном итоге решает ничего не говорить и уезжает. Миссис Хадсон коротко написала внизу своего плана – _Никаких поминок_ , поэтому их и не будет, и все заканчивается.

Все закончилось.

\- Пойдем, - говорит Джон, подталкивая его к машине, которую, вне всякого сомнения, подогнал Майкрофт, и которая доставляет их на Бейкер-стрит. Шум, производимый ими при входе, эхом разносится в большом пустом пространстве. Ее любимый сервиз у подножия лестницы начал покрываться плесенью. Цветы в вазе рядом с креслом стали сухими и ломкими. 

Шерлок совсем не в силах понять, как можно почувствовать, что все закончилось, потому что оно не закончится никогда. Она никогда не вернется. Бейкер Стрит пуста, и это так и будет продолжаться, бесконечно.

Джон тянет Шерлока к лестнице и ведет его вверх по ступенькам, и Шерлок не сопротивляется, потому что не знает, что он еще должен делать, во всей этой окончательной окончательности. Он опускается на диван, и Джон накрывает его плечи оливково-оранжевым пледом и делает ему чай.

\- Шерлок?

\- Ммм.

\- Разбитый сервиз. Внизу. Можно, я его сейчас вымою? Пожалуйста. Он уже начал зеленеть. Я вымою его и оставлю здесь, на столе. Клянусь, ничего не буду выбрасывать.

Плед еле заметно пахнет розами. Он ложится на диван и сворачивается клубком. В одночасье мемориал у подножия лестницы утрачивает смысл. 

– Окей.

***

Шерлок возвращается в реальность через час, чувствуя себя измученным. Правда, туман в его голове по большей части рассеялся, и ему слышно, что Джон в кухне включил воду. Он поднимается, идет на звук и обнаруживает, что тот моет ее любимый сервиз. Руки в мыльной пене, рукава рубашки закатаны по локти. Большая часть осколков была уже вымыта, высушена и разложена аккуратными рядами на столе. Запах протухшего молока и застоявшейся заварки уже начал выветриваться.

На какое-то мгновение при виде этой картины у Шерлока от нежности защемило в груди, но ведь Джон пришел сюда не затем, чтобы остаться. Он просто исправно разбирается с делами, которые требуют того, чтобы с ними разобрались. Джон выполнит свои _обязательства_ , а потом отправится назад, в пригород, к своим жене и дочери, а Шерлок опять останется один. Внезапно ему захотелось, чтобы на нем было его пальто, и можно было бы засунуть руки в карманы и поплотнее запахнуться.

\- Тебе что, домой к семье не надо? – ворчит Шерлок, достаточно высокомерно, чтобы не показалось, что он этого боится, но и с нужной отрешенностью, чтобы не выглядеть разозленным. 

А Джон просто продолжает вытирать осколок, что держит в руке. Высушив его, он достраивает им ряд и поворачивается к Шерлоку. Его лицо ничего не выражает, и это довольно мучительно – видеть, как Джон старается смотреть на него так безучастно. 

– Ты этого хочешь? – тихо отвечает он, не поддаваясь на провокационно насмешливый тон Шерлока. – Чтобы я ушел?

Шерлок отводит взгляд и принимается изучать аккуратный узор, которым выложены на столе осколки сервиза. Ее любимого сервиза. И что теперь ему с ними делать? 

– Ты мне здесь не нужен.

\- Я тебя спрашивал не об этом, - Джон, облокотившись о кухонную столешницу и сложив руки на груди, с некоторым вызовом слегка выдвигает вперед подбородок. – Я спросил, чего ты хочешь. 

Этот Джон может быть таким до боли знакомым, и, в то же время, настолько же незнакомым, что становится трудно дышать. Он не знает, где Джон работает, чем занимается в свободное время, какую книгу он читает, что делал в прошлый выходной, когда в последний раз разговаривал с сестрой. Он не знает, заглядывает ли время от времени Джон в свой блог и перечитывает ли истории про их давние расследования. Он не знает, любит ее Джон до сих пор или нет.

Он не знает, что Джон думает о нем, стоящем в кухне после похорон миссис Хадсон, всеми покинутом и с трудом держащемся на ногах.

Джон никогда раньше не был настолько _невыразительным_ , и Шерлок задумывается, не научила ли его этому жена: как держать себя, чтобы выдавать окружающим минимум информации о себе, достаточный для того, чтобы не вызывать подозрений. А может быть, жизнь с ней заставила его этому научиться, закрепив это умение в нем настолько сильно, что теперь он делает все это неосознанно. У Шерлока внутри все переворачивается от мысли, что она могла так радикально его изменить.

Шерлоку хочется, чтобы Джон снова стал собой, чтобы отчуждение между ними исчезло, и чтобы они снова могли вести себя друг с другом легко и естественно, вместо того, чтобы напрягаться, будто они друг другу чужие. 

Он хочет, чтобы внизу была миссис Хадсон, пекущая что-то с корицей и самозабвенно и фальшиво поющая под радио. Ему не хочется чувствовать себя таким потерянным в отливах, приливах и потоках других людей, то приходящих, то уходящих, уходящих и приходящих, туда-сюда в его жизни, будто он - всего лишь какой-нибудь шум на заднем фоне.

И ничего из этого не имеет в виду Джон, когда спрашивает Шерлока о том, чего он хочет.

\- Мы ведь и не друзья уже, - презрительно говорит Шерлок, уклоняясь от вопроса и поворачивая его под радикально другим углом. – Ты вообще тут зачем? О чем это все? Ну правда, вот так после двух лет полного молчания тебе вдруг захотелось зайти?

Джон вздыхает. 

\- Я сейчас совсем не хочу ссориться на эту тему, - говорит он Шерлоку, поворачиваясь к нему спиной, чтобы выудить из раковины очередной фарфоровый осколок. – Не сегодня, когда мы только что похоронили миссис Хадсон. И так эмоции зашкаливают. Неудачное время.

\- Ну, знаешь ли, я не хочу быть твоим добрым делом этой недели, - огрызается Шерлок. – Так что давай, говори, и сможешь потом уйти и продолжить жить дальше.

Джон бросает на него короткий взгляд и снова вздыхает. Он кладет обломок назад в раковину и вытирает руки кухонным полотенцем.

– Я не оставил тебя, Шерлок, просто дела отнимают все время, - его лицо остается спокойным и бесстрастным, и Шерлок не может определиться: это от того, что он боится показать, что ему это совсем небезразлично, или потому что ему абсолютно все равно. И это приводит его в ярость, потому что Джон зацепился именно за ту часть сказанного Шерлоком, на чем он совсем не хотел останавливаться. – У меня маленький ребенок. И работа. Все как-то само съехало, а я упустил это из виду. Но ты тоже сильно не усердствовал.

Шерлок задумывается, не сбежать ли ему на улицу. 

– Извини, если для меня оказалось слишком затруднительным настаивать на своем присутствии в твоей жизни, когда ты настолько удовлетворен твоим собственным неприсутствием в моей.

\- Не говори так, - с осуждением отвечает Джон, и как же сильно сейчас Шерлоку хочется, чтобы Джон просто разозлился на него, чтобы начал на него орать, но Джон так _доброжелателен_ , и это невыносимо.

– Конечно, я бы хотел участвовать в твоей жизни. Ведь я же здесь, правда? Сразу после того, как ты позвонил.

\- Спасибо тебе, Джон, - с сарказмом выкрикивает Шерлок, которого все это достало. – Спасибо, что появился, когда умерла моя домовладелица. Я очень признателен тебе за все твои старания. А теперь, когда ты в достаточной мере убедился, что я не собираюсь ни взрывать себя, ни уморить голодом, можешь идти с миром. Всего тебе хорошего. – Джон молчит, и Шерлок продолжает. – Или ты собираешься остаться? И надолго? Пока опять не станешь слишком занят? Пока сможешь выкраивать на меня время? – он повел вокруг себя рукой – Пока тебе все это будет интересно?

\- Нет, - отвечает Джон, и вот он, этот легкий намек на горячность, означающий, что он на грани того, чтобы сорваться и начать спор, который так отчаянно нужен Шерлоку. Ладони Джона сжимаются в кулаки. – Так долго, как ты захочешь.

Шерлок вскидывает руки вверх. 

– Ага, значит вот оно как? Ты говоришь, что будешь здесь, но ты _не можешь_. Я _всегда_ буду тебя хотеть, Джон, для чего-нибудь, да для чего угодно. Но ты будешь нужен ей, потому что у ребенка температура, или потому что раковина начала протекать, или потому что нужно разобраться со счетами, и выбора у тебя не будет. Ты уже свой выбор сделал. Дела. Отнимают. Все время. _Это_ твоя жизнь, Джон. И ты не можешь сидеть тут, и обещать мне ее часть, потому что это совершенно глупо и невыполнимо.

\- Я бы пообещал тебе ее _всю_ , если бы ты _к чертям собачьим не исчез_! – взрывается Джон.

Наступила полнейшая тишина. Шерлок чувствует, как к горлу подступает тошнота, желчь вступает в состязание с яростью и горем. Джон разжимает ладони. 

– Я не хочу ругаться с тобой на эту тему, - говорит он. – Не сейчас, когда мы и так уже на пределе. Ни ты, ни я не в состоянии трезво мыслить. Почему бы мне, например, не заказать китайской еды?

\- Как ее имя, Джон? – мягко, но безжалостно спрашивает Шерлок, пересекая кухню и нависая над ним, глядя сверху вниз. – Как ее зовут, твою дочь?

Джон издает горлом звук, будто Шерлок его душит. 

– Не вмешивай ее сюда.

\- Нет, - отказывается соглашаться Шерлок. – Прошло два года. Ты не можешь просто так появиться и вести себя так, будто все может стать таким, как раньше. Твоей дочери почти три года, Джон, а я даже не знаю ее имени. Миссис Хадсон мертва, а я уже прожил здесь в два раза больше времени, чем отсутствовал. Я не знаю, чего ты хочешь от меня. Больше не знаю.

Джон протягивает вперед руки, почти схватив Шерлока за рубашку, но в последний момент останавливает себя. 

– Ее зовут Аделаида, и я люблю ее, Шерлок, люблю больше всего на свете. Но иногда, иногда я думаю, что если бы мне пришлось выбирать между вами двумя, то я был бы здесь, на Бейкер Стрит, и я _ненавижу_ себя за это. Каждый раз, когда я тебя видел, то думал о том, чтобы уйти от них.

В глазах Джона – блеск, в голосе – хрипота. Он делает шаг вперед, вторгаясь в личное пространство Шерлока, и даже не смотря на то, что Шерлок выше, Джон, приблизившись, теперь сам на него набрасывается, стоя очень близко. Его рука замирает между ними, снова сжимаясь в кулак. 

\- И я должен был защититься от тебя, - резко говорит Джон, - потому что тебе было так легко взять и _исчезнуть_ , без моего участия принять решения, касающиеся нас двоих. Просто уехать бог знает куда. А у меня в кои-то веки, в кои-то веки появилась та, которая собиралась бороться за то, чтобы оставаться со мной, и кто меня осудит, что я по вечерам хотел идти домой к той, что будет меня там ждать.

В конце концов, его рука касается Шерлока, и он, будто ища опоры, упирается в его грудь ладонью. Шерлоку хочется накрыть ее своей, но он не решается. Он хочет сказать ему тысячу разных вещей, но ни одна из них не сможет перечеркнуть выбор, уже сделанный Джоном.

Вместо этого он ровно произносит. 

– Аделаида. Красивое имя. У нее твои глаза?

-Да, - придушенно отвечает Джон. – Да, мои, ты, тупой ублюдок, - и Джон сжимает в кулаке рубашку Шерлока, и тянет его к себе, тянет на себя, тянет к себе лицо Шерлока, и их губы встречаются. Щеки его мокры от слез, а рот горяч, и Джон стонет так, будто сейчас умрет.

Это плохая идея, просто ужасная. Даже и не идея вовсе, а скорее это просто сейчас происходит, и все. А они оба убиты горем из-за миссис Хадсон, а тут такое потрясение от того, что они находятся снова в одной комнате, и это все нелогично и неразумно.

Но… Господи… Но ведь Джон целует в точности так, как Шерлок и представлял себе: сильно и грубо, ловкий язык ласкает, а острые зубы прикусывают. Руки Джона повсюду, сминают его рубашку, мозолистые ладони оказываются на коже Шерлока. Джон целует его, и целует, и целует, и Шерлок еле-еле дышит.

\- Джон, - задыхаясь, говорит Шерлок, когда Джон оставляет в покое рот Шерлока, чтобы лизнуть его шею. Спотыкаясь, Шерлок пятится назад к столу, и Джон двигается вместе с ним, его колено внедряется между ног Шерлока, а бедра толкаются вперед. Он уже частично возбужден. – Что ты _делаешь_?

Джон гладит Шерлока по бокам и отодвигает воротник его сорочки, чтобы сильно укусить его за ключицу и тут же присосаться к этому месту. 

– Ты что, собираешься меня остановить?

Шерлок слегка наклоняет голову и ногтями проводит по плечам Джона. Неужто они ссорились за мгновение до этого?

\- С какой стати? – тяжело дыша, спрашивает он. – Мне терять нечего.

Он не будет противиться. Он позволит Джону это сделать, он уже это понимает. Много лет он не позволял себе даже пофантазировать об этом, а сейчас Джон гладит его, дышит ему в губы, прижимается к нему, и его возбуждение очевидно. Позднее Джон пожалеет об этом и снова уйдет к своим жене и ребенку, туда, где глаза Джона, где пистолет Джона. Джон уйдет, а Шерлок отпустит его, но сперва он позволит Джону это сделать.

Шерлоку нечего терять, потому что Джон ему не принадлежит.

В конце концов, это просто гормоны, правда? Шок, адреналин и скорбь. Человеческие особи постоянно так поступают – падают друг другу в объятия, получая физическое удовлетворение просто для того, чтобы подтвердить, что они все еще живы. 

Джон снова стонет, а затем опять завладевает ртом Шерлока и скользит языком по языку Шерлока. Отвечая ему, Шерлок пытается влиться в Джона. Каждым поцелуем, каждой лаской и каждым движением бедер он рассказывает ему, что он хотел этого, хотел его, _тосковал по нему_ , и все это наполнено отчаянием, гневом и обидой.

Джон оставляет отметины зубов на нижней губе Шерлока, и Шерлок осмеливается подсунуть руки под рубашку Джона, чтобы испытать несравнимое наслаждение, чувствуя его кожу ладонями. Тело Джона теплое, оно дышит, оно живое. Так близко… Он пахнет сандалом и янтарем, совсем немного - мыльной водой, в которой он возился, а под всем этим скрывается легкий запах сладости и немного - земли.

Джон даже и не хочет этого, на самом деле, но Шерлок в любом случае позволит ему все. Шерлок все равно собирается взять от него все, что он готов ему дать. Он ждал этого так _долго_ , а Джон – совсем не ждал, и когда все случится, Джон уйдет, и он уйдет навсегда. Мостик, который Джон пытался навести между ними, горит сейчас от каждого жаркого прикосновения.

Но Джон вдруг останавливается – так же внезапно, как и начал. Шерлок почти кричит.

Джон едва дышит, рот раскрыт, пальцы напряжены так сильно, что больно впиваются Шерлоку в ребра. Половина пуговиц на рубашке Шерлока расстегнута, обнажая торс почти до пупка, и взгляд Джона медленно перемещается на определенное место чуть правее середины, почти туда, где была бы печень Шерлока, если бы он был настолько открыт для обозрения, каким себя чувствует.

_А. Ну конечно._

След от выстрела на груди Шерлока - не более, чем едва заметная неровность серебристого шрама. Розоватый оттенок периода заживления давно поблек в бледной впадинке. Шерлок на самом деле нечасто о нем вспоминает. Из всех его шрамов этот выглядит лучше всех, и его легче всего не замечать.

Джон не может не заметить.

Она всегда между ними, даже когда они стоят вплотную друг к другу.

Джон вдыхает подобно утопающему, которому удалось выбраться на поверхность. 

– _О Боже._ – Он поднимет широко раскрытые глаза на Шерлока и делает шаг назад, а потом в сторону.

Шерлок отводит взгляд. Разорвав зрительный контакт, он получает шанс успокоиться. Ему нужно закрыться, не пытаться притянуть к себе Джона. Дать ему понять, что он всего лишь следовал за Джоном, а не взорвался от высвобождающихся желаний, которые он так долго в себе подавлял. Нужно дать Джону понять, что Шерлок в полном порядке, потому что Джону нужно думать именно так, тогда он сможет уйти. И если сейчас это должно закончиться, то Шерлок предпочитает, чтобы закончилось все, раз и навсегда. Он осторожно застегивает пуговицу за пуговицей, и шрама больше не видно.

\- Ты что, забыл? – тихо спрашивает Шерлок. Джон отходит еще на шаг назад и трет ладонями лицо. – Если и так, то это не проблема. Это нормально - выбросить подобное из памяти. Ну и, в конце концов, ты же был занят, правда?

\- Не говори ерунды, естественно, я не забыл, - Джону явно неловко. Он одергивает рубашку и указывает рукой на грудь Шерлока. – Я просто… не ожидал. Я имею в виду шрам. Я забыл, что должен был остаться шрам.

Он мог бы сказать Джону, что он тоже иногда забывает про этот шрам, потому что видимое напоминание – самое маленькое из долгосрочных последствий огнестрельного ранения в грудь. Синдром нижней полой вены, проблемы с почками, хронические боли. Не стоит упоминания. Едва ли заслуживает того, чтобы думать об этом, когда ему удается выбросить это из головы, но это вынудило его поменять то, как он живет, и как теперь работает. Он мог бы рассказать обо всем этом Джону, но в результате только заставит его почувствовать себя виноватым за то, что его виной не является. Поэтому он вообще ничего не говорит.

Джон покашлял. 

– Думаю, мне нужно идти, - говорит он.

Шерлок кивает. Никак по-другому это и не могло закончиться. Джон оставит его и направится домой, в свой бастион надежности и постоянства семейных ценностей. Жизнь в пригороде с женой и ребенком. Фикция его жены в образе веселой медсестрички, страшащаяся живого напоминания о былых преступлениях, еще сильнее приободрится. Малышка с глазами Джона, замечательным смехом и светлыми волосами будет напоминать Джону о причинах, по которым он сделал свой выбор.

\- Ты береги себя, ладно? Если… если тебе что-нибудь понадобится – у тебя есть мой номер.

Он стоит, облокотившись о край кухонного стола, и не смотрит, как уходит Джон.

***

Несколько часов спустя Шерлок вспоминает, что сам должен готовить себе чай. 


	2. Chapter 2

Самый первый оттенок рассвета – пепельный, выползающий из остатков ночи, превращающий дым в день. Холодный пол и грязные рамы. Промежуток между днем и ночью застревает в переходном моменте – это вздох во времени.

Солнце вспыхивает над линией горизонта, пятнами окрашивая ковры, блестящим пламенем проходится по книгам на полках и кипам бумаг на столе. Теперь пепел появляется перед огнем. Квартира внизу пуста, а место в крематории занято.

Сидя на полу в кухне, прислонившись спиной к ножке стола, Шерлок смотрит, как рождается день, и хочет, чтобы ночь длилась бесконечно.

***

Чайный сервиз восстановлению не подлежит.

Шерлок стоит, скрестив руки на груди, будто защищаясь, и рассматривает осколки, разложенные на столе. Аккуратные ряды, ровные шеренги. Военная четкость, когда-то сглаженная спокойным, но настойчивым беспорядком 221Б, снова отточена под те самые жесткие стандарты боевой службы. 

Шерлок задается вопросом о значении этих сверкающих чистотой рядов и смиряется с тем, что никогда не сможет это понять, а значит, остается только предполагать. 

Он позволил этому сервизу столько дней лежать у подножия лестницы не из-за мысли о том, что осколки фарфора можно когда-нибудь извлечь из их могилы и снова соединить. Порядок вещей не таков.

Он оставил его там от того, что миссис Хадсон любила его; и потому что тогда она поднималась по лестнице так же, как и в любое другое утро; и потому что ему пришлось ругаться с парамедиками, которые не разрешали поехать с ней в карете скорой из-за того, что он не приходился ей никем, и даже при том… даже при том, что… А вместо этого он только и успел сказать в закрывающиеся за ней двери, что _все будет хорошо, с вами все будет хорошо, я вас там встречу._  
  
А было совсем не хорошо. Он должен был сказать ей тогда, он ведь мог. Но не сказал. Это бы означало согласие с тем, что то, что должно было вот-вот случиться, произойдет.

А оно произошло все равно.

Хотя Шерлок надеялся, что она знала. Ее хрупкие, по-птичьи костлявые руки терялись в его ладонях. Покрасневшие веки. Как можно прощаться с кем-то, кто еще не знает о собственной важности? Как прощание в конце всего может что-то значить, если оно не означает Я люблю вас?

Розы, нарисованные на фарфоре, презрительно смотрят на него со стола. Врачи из скорой отказали ему из-за того, что он был ей никем, и в последний момент он не смог доказать им, что они неправы. Вот так.

Джон вчера вечером выложил осколки по-военному аккуратными рядами и ушел с пылающими от стыда щеками, а отпечатки его пальцев теперь выжжены на коже Шерлока. Вот так.

Финал.

Он слишком долго, не отрываясь, смотрит на розы, и когда они начинают то расплываться, то снова появляться перед глазами, Шерлок отворачивается от стола и подходит к раковине с остывшей мыльной водой. Он вынимает затычку и смотрит, как вода уходит, а в раковине остаются три невымытых обломка. Три оставшихся части расколотого единого целого. Он возвращает пробку на место и и до конца открывает кран с горячей водой.

Когда он заканчивает, три последних кусочка занимают место на столе. Он стоит, держа руки перед собой. Они покраснели и пульсируют от боли, а с пальцев на линолеум капает обжигающая вода. Проникающий с улицы свет режет глаза.

***

Сообщение приходит раньше, чем Шерлок ожидал. Половина девятого. Наверное, у Джона в это время бывает возможность побыть одному. _Я сожалею.  
_  
Он не объясняет, о чем сожалеет – ему и не нужно. Шерлок умеет читать между строк. _Сожалею, что я вернулся и снова ушел. Сожалею, что не сказал ничего раньше, и что даже сказанное теперь, оно ничего не изменит. Сожалею, что гладил тебя, целовал, что принял то, что ты мне сказал своими ответными поцелуями, своими ответными прикосновениями, даже если я на самом деле этого и не хотел._

Шерлоку приходится долго обдумывать ответ. Он не будет говорить, что он тоже сожалеет, потому что ему не жаль. Он не будет писать, что у него все в порядке, потому что это не так. Джон сам выбрал жизнь с другим человеком, потому что не мог поверить, что Шерлок останется и не исчезнет, даже при том, что Шерлок оставался, и оставался, и оставался, долгое время после того, как Джон ушел. Джон, который, увидев шрам, отстранился и ушел к женщине, которая этот шрам оставила.

В конце концов, он набирает сообщение и нажимает «отправить». Подходящая к случаю дань уважения окончанию их отношений: фальшивки, в которую поверил Джон, и ожиданий, которые Шерлок никогда не мог оправдать.

_Я знаю. – ШХ._

***

Если бы все было как раньше, (совершенно бесполезная мысль, потому что во всем множестве вещей, которые меняются каждый божий день, ничто не остается таким же на долгое время, поэтому само понятие «было как раньше» как таковое настолько расплывчато, что может считаться бессмысленным) (хотя такая идея упорно сохраняется) Шерлок бы поднялся, выпил бы чашку чая, может быть даже и съел кусочек тоста и направился бы Скотланд Ярд, в комнату с папками нераскрытых дел, чтобы продолжить разбирать архивы.

А сидя в квартире с гуляющим вокруг эхом и сообщением от Джона, тяжелым грузом лежащим у него в кармане, Шерлок не знает, чем еще заняться. Он совершает налет на архив, выбирает и уносит с собой самые сложные из дел, что удается найти, и устраивается в переговорной комнате на третьем этаже, бросая сердитые взгляды на любого, кто возникает в дверях, и время от времени отправляя загадочные сообщения Лестрейду, заставляя того гадать, над каким из дел Шерлок сейчас работает.

Самое лучшее из развлечений, доступных человеку с перманентным предписанием врача об ограничении физических нагрузок.

Было бы лучше, если бы Шерлок мог пойти и начать командовать расследованием прямо на месте преступления. Если бы он мог погрузиться в него всеми своими чувствами, забыться в своей стремительной дедукции. Но у Шерлока лучше получается работать с «глухарями», чем справляться с хроническими болями и спазмами, вспыхивающими, когда он перенапрягается, или, с тех пор как Майкрофт следит, когда его арестовывают за проникновение на место преступления и нарушение порядка. Прямо как в старые времена, когда у Шерлока вместо друга была игла.

Хотя, если подумать, нераскрытые дела – не такой уж и плохой компромисс.

Шерлок раскладывает файлы на столе и размышляет о том, что бы подумал Джон, увидев его таким. Опустившимся до старых папок и полицейских отчетов в офисах с люминесцентными светильниками. От этой мысли ему хочется скрипеть зубами от стыда. Конечно же, Джон придет в ужас, без сомнения. Но это заставит Джона чувствовать себя виноватым за сделанный выбор, только самого выбора не изменит. Как оказалось, способность Джона к прощению не знает границ. Шерлоку это известно из первых рук.

В любом случае, в том, что он здесь, - вина самого Шерлока. К этому привели его собственные решения. Эту кашу заварил он сам, когда уехал тогда. Все, что он расхлебывает, причиталось только ему. Самопожертвование тоже имеет цену, которая каждый день напоминает, что это было не таким уж и бескорыстным, как он хотел верить, и потерял он намного больше, чем сам осознавал. _Я бы пообещал тебе ее всю целиком._

Он трясет головой, чтобы выбросить эти мысли из головы, и наугад берет файл со стола.

Проходит всего около часа, когда Шерлок отправляет первое сообщение, которое Лестрейд получает на пути в переговорную. Он заходит – руки в карманах, взгляд немного виноватый. Он берется листать файл, над которым работает Шерлок, чтобы не встречаться с ним взглядом, когда произносит: 

– Знаешь, тебе положена еще неделя отпуска по семейным обстоятельствам.

Шерлок фыркает.

– Вообще-то нет. Миссис Хадсон не была мне ни родственницей, ни иждивенкой. Она была моей домовладелицей.

\- А я решил, что положена, - парирует Лестрейд. – Шерлок, что ты здесь делаешь? Иди домой. Побудь с… хм…

Шерлок смотрит с деланым ожиданием и с наигранной серьезностью. Внутри у него поднимается волна от воспоминаний об утреннем сообщении от Джона и о непрекращающейся тишине, от которой он сбежал сюда. 

– С кем, инспектор? Конкретно с кем я должен провести остаток дня и предстоящий вечер?

Лестрейд кашляет. 

– Я думал, что Джон снова рядом, - отвечает он несколько громче, чем нужно, будто бы ходил в туалет репетировать этот разговор. – Я видел его накануне на похоронах. Он что, не…? – незаконченный вопрос повисает в воздухе.

\- Я уверен, что доктор Уотсон - очень занятой человек, - поясняет Шерлок. И немедленно жалеет, что произнес это несколько излишне эмоционально. Слова и цифры на токсикологическом заключении, что он держит в руке, расплывчаты и нечитаемы.

Лестрейд переминается с ноги на ногу, но находит способ продолжить. 

– Слушай, я не знаю, что между вами произошло, когда он перестал появляться, но может, у тебя получится не допустить повторения?

\- Ничего не произошло, - говорит Шерлок. Внезапно он чувствует, что силы его покинули. Он находится здесь, чтобы отвлечься от этой темы, а не обсуждать ее. 

\- Но что-то же должно было…

\- _Ничего_ не произошло, - уже громче повторяет Шерлок. – Ничего не произошло. Ничего _не было_.

От повисшей паузы в комнате становится жарко, и Шерлок судорожно сглатывает.

\- Ох, - произносит Лестрейд, и следом повторяет. – Ох.

Шерлок возвращает отчет на место, берет файл, и на пути к двери припечатывает его к груди Лестрейда.

***

Он идет по улицам очень долго, и его руки замерзают настолько, что он перестает чувствовать пальцы. Потом он садится в такси и едет в круглосуточную библиотеку Университетского Колледжа Лондона. Взяв с полки случайную книгу и пристально оглядев со своего места студента, изучающего сравнительное литературоведение, он читает про места в Британии, где есть привидения, про замки и пабы, сеансы вызова духов и говорящие спиритические доски, про всякие мистификации и разные трюки до тех пор, пока в окна не вползает свет, слегка окрашенный по краям янтарем.

Когда он возвращается домой, в квартире жутко холодно. Он включает во всем доме свет и врубает телевизор на полную громкость. Потом спускается на первый этаж, достает чуть-менее-безобразный синий с бордовым флисовый плед и сворачивается под ним на цветастом диване миссис Хадсон, глядя, как тени движутся по ее вещам следом за восходящим солнцем. Вокруг него – запах тальковой присыпки, звук телевизора, проникающий через перекрытия, и ощущение, что скоро кто-то придет и разбудит его.

(Его собственная история о привидениях. Его собственная мистификация.)

***

Он просыпается около часа спустя, когда в его руке начинает вибрировать телефон. С затуманенной головой, очнувшись ото сна только наполовину, он смотрит на экран. _Ты в порядке?_

Сообщение из разряда тех, что Джон присылал несколько лет назад, когда еще работал в своей старой клинике, и иногда их расписания не совпадали, и они могли не видеться по нескольку дней. Он снова ложится на свое место на диване и набирает ответ. _Да, все нормально,_ \- так же, как он отвечал тогда. Знакомое ощущение плавно соскальзывает на воспоминания о мягких губах и влажном языке, смутные и сбивающие с толку.

Мобильный снова оживает в руке, а потом еще раз. Входящий звонок. Диван под ним кажется уже более реальным, чем минуту назад, и Шерлок хмурится – он у миссис Хадсон, а не у себя, он забыл – и отвечает:

– Алло?

\- Привет, - слышен тихий голос. – Доброе утро. Я... извини, я знаю, что еще рано.

Шерлок подносит телефон к глазам и смотрит на имя на экране, чтобы убедиться, что он действительно не спит. Джон. Двигающиеся бедра, сильная талия, поцелуй, в котором тонешь… задерживаются на границах его сознания. Ощущения такие близкие, будто бы он все это сейчас видел во сне. Его грудь и плечи затекли от слишком долгого лежания в одной позе.

В трубке слышно успокаивающее дыхание.

– Могу я сегодня зайти?

Сомнение и неуверенность в голосе Джона поселяются под ребрами Шерлока рядом с отпечатками пальцев, оставленных Джоном. 

– Нет.

\- Я просто хочу объяснить, ну понимаешь, я не… мне нужно, чтобы ты понимал…

\- Я уже понимаю.

Молчание. Рядом с Джоном, где он там сейчас находится, тишина. Ни кричащих детей, ни жизнерадостной жены, ни бормотания пациентов, ни шума трафика, или пешеходов. Просто тишина. Шерлоку в трубке слышно, как ему с трудом, но удается дышать равномерно, даже настолько, что можно считать вслух.

\- Прошу тебя, - наконец, говорит Джон, и Шерлок думает о том, когда в последний раз он слышал, чтобы Джон его умолял: Шерлок, чья жизнь под угрозой, и Джон внизу на тротуаре. Имя Шерлока звенит в воздухе, направляя его вниз. – Я должен тебя увидеть. Пожалуйста.

Он не сможет слушать, как Джон будет все объяснять. Он не сможет слушать, как Джон будет оправдываться, будто бы логическое объяснение – _любое_ из объяснений – успокоит постоянную боль у него в груди. Слишком много шрамов, проросших и обвивших его вены, проникших в его мускулы. Слишком многое в нем искалечено и изувечено той пулей, тем ребенком, а решение отпустить грехи вырезано на коже Шерлока.  
У него не получится смотреть на Джона и не думать о том, в чем так долго себе отказывал, даже в мечтах. О том, что Джон дал и забрал – вкус и прикосновения, и звуки, и жар – того, что Джон явно хотел, но хотел недостаточно.

\- Все нормально, Джон, - говорит Шерлок. – Это неважно. – И нажимает «отбой».

Слышно, как наверху в гостиной работает телевизор, и от этого кажется, что в доме может быть кто-то еще.

***

Майкрофт заявляется еще до полудня - естественно, без приглашения – и начинает ходить туда-сюда по ковру, перекладывать с места на место почту на каминной полке. Он что-то бормочет про налоги, сборы и расходы при получении в наследство жилья – бессмысленная болтовня, которая продолжается слишком долго в пустом пространстве. Шерлок его игнорирует, пока тот не роняет, будто невзначай:

– Конечно, тебе придется сдавать 221А. 

 

Шерлок, стоя в кухне и глядя на стол, все еще покрытый рядовыми армии фарфоровых осколков, сжимает зубы, чтобы удержать себя и не реагировать слишком быстро. Это и было единственной причиной визита Майкрофта, единственное, что он пытался до него донести сквозь увертки и уклонения. Кто-то другой займет ее комнаты, кто-то другой будет печь в ее кухне, кто-то другой внизу, посторонний в ее квартире. 

– Нет.

\- Шерлок, у тебя нет особого выбора, - говорит Майкрофт, олицетворение разумности и образчик здравого смысла. Но он ни разу не посмотрел на стол, заставленный разбитым сервизом. – Ее наследство довольно солидное, и твой трастовый фонд практически не тронут, но ежемесячные расходы будут существенными. Конечно, потребуется определенный ремонт. – Слышится звук рвущейся бумаги – он открывает конверт из пачки шерлоковой почты. – Ну, и остаются ежемесячные счета. Ты просрочил оплату за электричество.

\- Нет. Мне плевать. – Оказывается, стоять на посту у ее любимого сервиза – дело слишком интимное, чтобы заниматься этим при свидетелях, и Шерлок задумывается о том, кто делает Майкрофту по утрам чай. Похлопывают ли его по плечу, когда он раскрывает газету, цокают ли языком и настаивают ли на том, чтобы он доел свой завтрак, и не послужил ли кто-то еще причиной этой полубезумной спешки с оформлением наследства миссис Хадсон, кто-то, пахнущий старинными розами и пекущий булочки с корицей.

Майкрофт покашлял, скрывая неловкость. 

– Пожалуй, через некоторое время, - говорит он, будто соглашаясь. Он искоса смотрит на Шерлока и довольно осторожно добавляет: - Возможно, доктор Уотсон согласится помочь тебе разобрать ее личные вещи.

Шерлок останавливает рвущийся из горла резкий выдох. Он не будет реагировать. _Не будет_.

\- Доктор Уотсон очень занят семейными делами, - выдает Шерлок, стараясь не скрипеть зубами. _Мне нужно тебя увидеть,_ сказал ему Джон менее четырех часов назад. _Пожалуйста. Каждый раз, когда я тебя видел, то думал о том, чтобы уйти от них._ Шерлок протягивает руку и передвигает один из осколков, нарушая линию, ломая ряд, и избавляется от призрака Джона при помощи неправильного построения.

Ссылка на семью Джона – необходимое для их обоих напоминание. Таково положение вещей.

Майкрофт издает звук, обозначающий, что он обдумывает услышанное и, держа в руке конверт со счетом за электричество, идет к креслу у двери, чтобы взять пальто. 

– Тогда я позабочусь, чтобы в этом месяце счет был оплачен, хорошо?

Это должно было казаться снисходительным, но он произносит это тем же тоном, каким не более недели назад говорил _мои искренние соболезнования_ , и Шерлок не дышит, пока дверь внизу не закрывается.

__

Он удивлен, что остался. Он думает о том, чтобы уехать. Думает о городах, которые будут ему тесны, как слишком маленькие футболки, о том, чтобы перемещаться среди людей, которых он вряд ли сможет прочесть. Странность всего этого, подрываемая постоянным слабым ритмом имени в его крови, зовущим его домой.

_Шерлок, ты не должен быть один._ У него в голове один голос накладывается на другой, и оба они полны любви и беспокойства.

Он думает, что мог бы уйти и больше никогда не оглядываться назад. Если все так, как оно есть.

***

Слишком поздно. Он уже сказал «нет».

Тем не менее, Шерлок оказывается сидящим за столом и наблюдающим, как следы от фар пробегают по книжным полкам, когда по улице проезжают машины, прочерчивая яркие полосы в ночном свете. В руке у него мобильный, указательный палец занесен над экраном. Его ноги, спина и плечи затекли от сидения в одной позе, от его раздумий. Он здесь уже несколько часов, обдумывая свое решение.

Кажется, что кнопка «отправить» весит тонну.

_Не отказался бы от помощи на этих выходных. Разбираю вещи миссис Хадсон. – ШХ_

Ответ приходит мгновенно. На часах – три часа ночи.

_Да. Да, обязательно. В субботу?_

Он откладывает телефон и закрывает лицо ладонями, делая глубокий вдох. Он не уверен, что поступает правильно. Он даже и не знает, возможно ли вообще теперь поступить правильно.

Поздно. Слишком поздно. Два года, как поздно. Поздно уже пять лет. Они упустили каждую из возможностей, каждый из шансов, и Джон пишет ему в три ночи из своего дома в пригороде, когда они оба должны спать, но почему-то они там, где они есть, колеблющиеся и неуверенные. Три ночи, и ничего не изменилось, за исключением того, что Шерлок иногда спускается вниз, чтобы посидеть в другой тишине. Ничего не изменится, и они оба должны спать, но он все равно отправляет Джону ответ. 

_Суббота вполне подойдет. – ШХ_

Ощущение, будто оставил свет в окне. Как будто привязал желтую ленту к входной двери.

Шерлок оставляет мобильный на кухонном столе среди фарфоровых обломков ее любимого сервиза и идет в ванную. Десятью минутами позднее сквозь шум душа до него доносится еле слышный звук пришедшего сообщения.

_Забыл, каково это – скучать по тебе._

***

Субботним утром Шерлок медленно и методично убирает осколки в коробку.

Джон их помыл, Джон их разложил. Шерлок не хочет, чтобы он видел их снова, лежащими все там же, вытянувшимися «во фрунт» в полковом строю. Он неспешно освобождает стол, и можно подумать, что он стыдится своего горя, и ему приходится прерваться не один раз, чтобы благоговейно провести пальцами по фарфору. На прощание. Ее любимый сервиз, разбившийся на лестнице. Превратившийся в обломки. Упакован и убран.

Джон будет здесь всего через несколько часов, и Шерлоку не хочется, чтобы вокруг было излишне много трагического. Не хочет лишних напоминаний о том, как тряхнуло осколки, когда Джон прижал его к столу и поцеловал.

_Что я делаю,_ \- потрясенно думает Шерлок, но продолжает складывать черепки в коробку, пока не убирает последний.

***

В семь минут восьмого раздается стук в дверь.

Шерлок сидит на лестнице и смотрит на входную дверь, представляя себе, как может выглядеть Джон по ту сторону двери. Волосы, блестящие от желтого цвета уличных фонарей. Тени на его лице - где они могут появиться, собраться и вырасти. Зубы сжаты – он сама целеустремленность. Взгляд направлен вверх на темные окна.

Он ждет, когда пройдут две минуты, и направляется к двери. Он собирался подождать три, но… Ладно.

Джон стоит на некотором расстоянии от двери. Он в черной куртке, челка растрепана ветром, на лице застыла улыбка, полная решимости. В руках у него большая картонная коробка, в которой оказываются еще несколько сложенных коробок. 

\- Привет, - говорит он, и в его голосе Шерлок слышит извинения и неуверенность.

А еще ему слышится надежда.

***

Джон ставит коробки на кухонный стол миссис Хадсон и на минуту останавливается, оглядывая комнату и барабаня пальцами по столешнице. Шерлок видит в его глазах воспоминания: вечера, которые они просиживали здесь, слушая, как она делится последними сплетнями или своими секретами, и обменивались насмешливыми взглядами; завтраки, на которые они заявлялись прямо из засады, а она баловала их, болтая без умолку. И она, добавляя побольше молока в их чай, с молчаливым умилением наблюдала, как они медленно расправляются с содержимым тарелок.

\- Ты тут ничего такого не слышишь? – вполголоса спрашивает Джон, будто он на мгновение выпал из реальности, - в доме что-нибудь скрипнет, а тебе вдруг кажется, что это она?

Шерлоку хочется включить свет, но есть что-то в этой темноте, что смягчает висящее в комнате напряжение, сглаживая неуверенность до чего-то терпимого.

– В основном это касается запахов, - тихо отвечает Шерлок. – Легкий аромат корицы, появляющийся неизвестно откуда. Большинство ее вещей пахнет детской присыпкой.

\- И духами с ароматом роз, - отстраненно добавляет Джон, будто прямо сейчас это чувствует. Пробарабанив пальцами по столу в последний раз, он оборачивается, чтобы через плечо взглянуть на Шерлока.

\- Знаешь, так было со мной, когда ты отсутствовал.

Эти слова застают Шерлока врасплох, потому что уже прошли годы, и сейчас его скорбь - о миссис Хадсон, о коробке с обломками чайного сервиза, что стоит в его гостиной, о приклеенном на его холодильнике рецепте сконов, об оливково-оранжевом кошмаре, висящем на спинке его кресла. Чувство, будто получил под дых, когда он сначала ждет, а потом понимает, что никто не придет. Как дрожала миссис Хадсон, делая ему бутерброды с беконом тем вечером, когда он вернулся, вечером, когда он пришел домой. _Надеюсь, теперь тебе удастся меня пережить, потому, в самом деле, с меня уже хватит._

Прошли годы, и сейчас все это – о миссис Хадсон. Но Джон все равно еще немного переживает о нем, даже сейчас, и от этого что-то темное и кровавое закручивается в животе у Шерлока. Он всем им это «подарил»– и миссис Хадсон, и Лестрейду, и Джону – последствия в виде внезапных воспоминаний и боли от невозможности забыть насовсем. Прошли годы, но он не верит, что когда-либо сможет полностью пережить эту вину, даже теперь, когда квартира пуста, а Джон так далек, стоя сейчас всего лишь в противоположном конце комнаты.

Шерлоку нечего ему ответить. Он поворачивается и ждет, опершись руками о края раковины. Коробки на столе – не более, чем просто предлог. Молчание такое глубокое и мрачное, что Шерлоку рядом с Джоном еще более одиноко, чем было все время после ее ухода.

\- Мне всегда кажется, что у меня с тобой покончено, - в конце концов произносит Джон голосом, в котором слышатся неверие и обида, а еще что-то похожее на смех, перемешанный с болью. – Когда я думаю, что я научился жить без тебя, ты возникаешь снова, и, бог мой, Шерлок, почему я не могу это просто оставить? Почему я не могу это просто забыть?

Он говорит _это_ , но имеет в виду _тебя_ , и Шерлок не отвечает, потому что от самой мысли, что Джон мог и не забыть его, внутри появляются ощущения, как от переизбытка шампанского, пенные и сладкие, как роскошь, превратившаяся в кислятину от чрезмерных возлияний.

Джон становится рядом с ним, где в окне над кухонной мойкой виден переулок и бордовая темнота, подсвеченная то тут, то там висящими на домах фонарями. Шерлоку он кажется призраком, что он там, а не здесь. Привидение Бейкер стрит, которое следует за Шерлоком по всем комнатам. 

– А со мной было совсем по-другому, когда ты ушел, - говорит ему Шерлок.

\- Ну, и как оно тогда было? – спрашивает Джон, и в этот раз невыразительность его интонации отображает скорее печаль, чем безразличие – эдакий задумчивый вариант глубочайшей тоски, которая так долго висела на нем тяжким грузом, что он перестал ее замечать.

\- Я никогда не забывал, что ты не вернешься, - просто отвечает Шерлок.

Свет фонарей за окном мигает, но вскоре его начинает поглощать разрастающаяся темнота.

\- Иногда я начинал ждать, что ты придешь и заберешь меня, - в конце концов говорит Джон, опуская голову и глядя на две их руки, лежащие рядом на столешнице миссис Хадсон. – Это должно было быть только на время. Пока не родится Адди. Я думал, что после этого вскоре появится момент, когда я пойму, что могу их оставить, и тогда… тогда я вернусь домой.

Адди. Домашнее имя, привычное и затертое, как вот эта складка сбоку на рубашке Джона, там, где он обычно носит ребенка, как простое золотое кольцо, что все еще надето на его левой руке. Шерлок помнит фото, что прислал ему Джон в день, когда она родилась, где его лицо светилось пониманием и радостью, а потом были восемь месяцев, выродившиеся в полное молчание.

После рождения дочери единственной временной составляющей в жизни Джона стала роль в ней Шерлока.

Шерлок не двигается с места. Свет в переулке мигает снова. 

– Но при этом ты не вернулся.

\- Нет, не вернулся, - соглашается Джон. Он поворачивается, и Шерлок кожей чувствует ледяной холод его взгляда. – Я просто каждый день делал то же самое, что и накануне, а ты почти не отвечал на мои звонки, и было так легко повестись на то, как сильно они во мне нуждаются. Ты сказал мне, что она спасла тебе жизнь, что мы можем ей доверять, и я им был нужен, а ты…

\- Это то, чего _ты_ хотел, - указывает ему Шерлок, стараясь говорить мягко, несмотря на обвинения, что предъявил ему Джон – что Шерлок не нуждался в Джоне, что не хотел его. – Иметь семью. Дом, работу. Вернуться к нормальной жизни. Я делал все, что в моих силах, чтобы у тебя это было.

Джон стоит рядом абсолютно молча, и, в конце концов, Шерлок поворачивается к нему лицом к лицу. 

– Неужели так сложно в это поверить? – спрашивает он, но выражение лица Джона невозможно разглядеть в темноте. – Что я сделаю все, что потребуется, чтобы ты был счастлив?

Мгновение, затем еще одно, непреодолимая пауза, а затем Джон приближается. Брови нахмурены, губы сжаты в ниточку.

\- Ты так думал? – мягко спрашивает Джон, и Шерлок немного напуган надрывом, который слышится в его голосе. Глаза Джона поблескивают, отражая свет уличных фонарей в соленом зеркале слез. – Что я был счастлив? Что не думал о тебе эти два года? Что не звонил, потому не задумывался о том, что ты делаешь, в безопасности ли ты, и все ли с тобой в порядке? – голос его напряжен, и он вздыхает, будто ему больно. – Я думал о тебе все время, Шерлок. Мне пришлось удалить твой номер из телефона, чтобы перестать тебе звонить только для того, чтобы ты мне не звонил в ответ.

Шерлок смотрит на него, смотрит и смотрит, и слышит, что говорит Джон, и все, что он не говорит слышит тоже, и вспоминает, каким был Джон в его объятиях, какие звуки он издавал, вспоминает его _вкус на губах_ , как его стоны эхом отдавались в груди у Шерлока, и сколько тепла он отдал Шерлоку, будто тот мерз десятки лет. 

\- Так было со мной, когда я был «мертвым», - шепчет Шерлок. Еще немного, и они оба сорвутся, ставшие такими уязвимыми от разделившего их расстояния и ответственности, которая никуда не денется только лишь от того, что за этими словами есть нечто невысказанное. – Когда я вернулся домой.

 

\- Боже, Шерлок, - говорит Джон, и тянется к нему, будто собираясь прижаться, может и поцеловать опять, но что-то в лице Шерлока внезапно его останавливает. – Почему ты никогда не говорил этого раньше?

По его тону можно подумать, что он что-то нащупал, в чем-то разобрался, и от этого Шерлок ощущает внутренний трепет.

Он закрывает глаза, и ему хочется поцеловать Джона в последний раз.

Он знает, почему не говорил. Он знает, почему нечего было говорить об этом раньше, и по той же самой причине ему нечего сказать и сейчас: потому что он вернулся домой, а Джон ушел. Потому что Джон пообещал свою жизнь другому человеку и оставил это обещание в силе, когда Шерлок истекал кровью, защищая эту его клятву.

Потому что это не вопрос выбора, кого Джон любит сильнее. Это вопрос, без кого Джон может прожить.

Потому что простое золотое кольцо на левой руке Джона и прошедшие два года намного красноречивее и убедительнее любых признаний, сделанных в горькие минуты скорби.

\- Потому что это было неважно. Когда я вернулся, у тебя была уже другая жизнь, – решает напомнить ему Шерлок. – У нас были наши расследования, и их было тебе достаточно, а значит, достаточно и мне. Так долго, как тебе этого хотелось.

Джон фыркает, и Шерлок слышит, как Джон проникается ощущением потери, когда до него доходит сказанное Шерлоком. 

– Если бы я знал – после того вечера, и ты ответил на мой поцелуй…

Шерлок не смотрит на него, не колеблется, не двигается, и интонации в голосе Джона становятся слишком похожими на мольбы.

– А теперь, когда мы знаем, что… 

\- Нет, - обрывает его Шерлок, потому что знает, что Джон собирается ему сказать, и он не хочет этого слышать, ни от кого и никогда. – Не нужно делать из меня то, чего ты себе надумал. Это не так. Выбор всегда был в том, быть ли тебе с ними или без них. Я не являюсь частью этого выбора. Неужели ты не видишь? Ты бы мог от них уйти, если бы захотел. В любое время, независимо от того, что ты думал обо мне, а ты этого не сделал, потому что нежелание их потерять перевешивало все остальное. Ты _любишь их_ , Джон.

\- Я тебя тоже люблю, - с невыносимой нежностью тихо произносит Джон, будто удивляясь тому, что Шерлок мог не знать об этом, а Шерлоку хочется рвать и метать от того что, _боже_ , как же это _несправедливо_ , говорить это сейчас, когда Шерлок не может ответить ему тем же.

\- Но я тебе не нужен, - отвечает ему Шерлок, и после этого говорить больше нечего. Ночь приходит в дом, а они смотрят на тени, движущиеся по кухне миссис Хадсон, будто она сама сейчас здесь, с ними, вздыхает, глядя на них, и бранит их обоих.

***

Утром Шерлок лежит на диване, прислушиваясь контрасту тишины в квартире и приглушенного урчания Лондона снаружи - машин, грузовиков и людей на улицах, птиц на крышах, ветра, носящегося между зданиями.

Солнце сверкает, а Шерлок чувствует себя пустым, будто Джон забрал с собой все страдания Шерлока, когда уходил вчерашним вечером. Он вышел из двери, перешел улицу и, прошагав до угла, скрылся из виду, а Шерлок в этот раз следил за каждым его шагом, закурив сигарету и пуская ему вслед облачка дыма, думая о том, будет ли он слышать запах табака на воротнике своего пальто, когда доберется до дома.

В квартире так же ощущается пустота, но сейчас она стала другой, будто даже воспоминания о живых теперь позабыты. Когда он встает, то решает обойтись без своего обычного утреннего чая.

Вместо этого он находит свой компьютер, открывает браузер и печатает в поисковой строке _агентства недвижимости в Сассексе.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Свежий, резкий ветер и беспощадное солнце. Шерлок прищуривается, глядя на линию горизонта, которая теряется посреди холмов, и чувствует, как леденеют щеки на холоде. Он отчетливо понимает, что являет собой одинокую фигуру посреди серой равнины, абсолютно отдельную от всего вокруг и видимую издалека, брошенную на произвол судьбы вдалеке от защитных возвышений домов и напора безликой толпы. 

_Сассекс – такая глушь_ , думает он и упорно старается не смотреть назад, шагая по дороге. 

Ему должно здесь понравиться. Тут тихо, спокойно, понятно и есть все, чего он хотел: очень старый дом с фасадом из кирпича и камня, который летом будут окружать цветущие глицинии, пышные полудикие фруктовые деревья и кусты лаванды. Идеально для пчел. Внутри – уютные комнаты, пропитанные стариной и ничтожностью жизней, что были в них прожиты.

Есть стол у окна, смотрящего на сад. Великолепно подходит, чтобы за ним писать. 

Шерлок ничего не пишет.

\- Нет, - говорит он агенту, когда они возвращаются в машину.

\- Это то, что вы хотели, - возмущается агент. – В нем есть все, мистер Холмс.

Он не отвечает. Через мгновение она заводит двигатель, и Шерлок смотрит, как за окном стремительно мелькают холмы, поля, стада овец и низенькие каменные заборы – картинка с открытки. Он сжимает мобильный в руке и проверяет, не выключен ли звук.

На самом деле, в этом коттедже нет всего. Его все оставило два года назад и уже не вернется.

***

Когда Шерлок появляется в Скотланд Ярде в следующий раз, ему никто не предлагает уйти.

Вместо этого Лестрейд нерешительно заглядывает в комнату для совещаний, будто сомневаясь, что ему это позволено, и спрашивает Шерлока про дела, что тот разложил на столе. Его предложение помочь полно раскаяния.

Звук чужого голоса, проникающий Шерлоку в голову, застает его врасплох, оставляя в легком потрясении, и он не может решить, уцепиться за него или оттолкнуть подальше. Когда он не смотрит Лестрейду в глаза, это выглядит как признание. Но он протягивает ему полицейский отчет, и тоном, означающим _не спрашивай_ , объясняет, что искать, и Лестрейд смотрит на него, смотрит и смотрит. И не спрашивает.

Работать вместе с кем-то и незнакомо, и знакомо, и от этого Шерлок ощущает легкие покалывания на коже, похожие на статическое электричество. Но время после обеда идет быстрее, чем в обычные дни, и Шерлок не просит Лестрейда уйти.

Вместе им удается нащупать ниточку, связывающую серию убийств: скромный человек, скрывающийся где-то на периферии каждого дела, не всегда упоминающийся в полицейских отчетах, затаившийся между строк, и вдруг – вот оно, имя, похороненное в стенограмме какого-то опроса. Доказательства, собранные, но не связанные между собой плохо организованными офицерами, у которых слишком много трупов и недостаточно времени, начинают вставать на свои места.

Ближе к ночи кольцо сужается. Скоро оно станет удавкой для подозреваемого.

Лестрейд смеется и заказывает им пиццу. У него адреналиновый приход от победы, достигнутой не более чем путем проверок и перепроверок, подтверждений и переподтверждений, что позволили сложить картину воедино. И ему не нужно было догонять и мчаться, выглядывать из-за угла и снова прятаться, когда звучит выстрел, задерживать дыхание в темноте – делать то, по чему Шерлок скучает сильнее всего.

Ему просто нужен ответ, завершение и уверенность: больше этого не произойдет.

Впервые за долгое время, Шерлок задумывается о слове справедливость и о том, что оно означает. Что оно значит для жертв, которые давно мертвы; что оно значит для покинутых ими семей и друзей, оставшихся жить в ожидании ответов, которые ничего и никого не смогут вернуть назад.

Он думает о том, что это слово значит для него.

Джон, скорее всего, на другом конце города, в своем пригородном доме убирает со стола после ужина, читает своей дочери книжку на ночь и укладывает ее спать, усаживается на диване вместе с убийцей и находит по телевизору что-нибудь смотрибельное. Шерлок спрашивает себя, что справедливость для него значила бы для них.

Он крутит головой и потягивается, сводя лопатки, пока не начинает чувствовать боль где-то неестественно глубоко внутри, задаваясь вопросом, был ли последним тот ее выстрел.

Мобильный Шерлока лежит на углу большого стола, в аккуратном отдалении от бумаг и файлов, которые могут его закрыть. Он делает вид, что не смотрит на экран краешком глаза, но телефон не звонит.

***

Он справляется. Он отлично умеет справляться. Он прекрасно умеет справляться с одиночеством, просто теперь он более одинок, чем раньше. Разные степени одного и того же.

В конце концов, проходит время. Он проводит эксперименты с духами миссис Хадсон и прочитывает все ее книги. Хранит заказанную еду в ее холодильнике. Спит на ее диване. Упорно не обращает внимания на короб со сложенными коробками, задвинутый в угол на кухне.

Он покупает в Сейнсбери сконы и не ест их.

С ним все нормально, потому что ничего другого быть не может.

***

Когда ее квартира начинает пахнуть затхлостью и заброшенностью, Шерлок подписывает документы на покупку дома с глициниями.

Он делает глубокий вдох и заклеивает конверт, глядя, как дневной свет в гостиной сменяется дымкой сумерек, переходящей в ночную темноту. Телефон в его кармане тверд, недвижим и молчалив, непреклонно и убедительно.

Однажды, когда он был молод и глуп, случился момент, когда он внезапно понял, что может умереть. В то время телефоны были стационарными, и он все еще помнит ощущение пластика, прижатого к щеке. Он помнит голос Майкрофта, раздававшийся где-то рядом с его волосами, который то исчезал, то снова слышался, и думал, выживет ли он или нет.

Думал, хочет ли он вообще выжить.

В прошлый раз Шерлок повел себя так же глупо, но он _сражался_ , и сражался отчаянно. Он тянулся, задыхался и боролся изо всех сил, _Боже, прошу тебя_. Он почувствовал во рту похожий на уксус вкус смерти и проглотил ее, вырвав самого себя из мглы, к биению сердца, к дыханию, к выживанию: _прошу тебя, Боже, ради него.  
_  
В прошлый раз он думал, что у него была причина вернуться.

Они позволили Джону ехать с ним в карете скорой. Они разрешили ему поехать, как будто, только посмотрев на Джона, они узнали, что он ему _не чужой_ , а кто-то важный, кто-то жизненно необходимый. Кто-то, кому нужно, чтобы Шерлок жил.

Жизнь отличается от выживания, думает Шерлок, а дом вокруг него пуст. Он рассеянно потирает рукой грудь, оставляет на столе конверт, чтобы отправить его утром, и спускается вниз.

***

_Я никогда не забываю, каково это – скучать по тебе. ШХ_

Через два месяца со дня похорон миссис Хадсон Шерлок отключает свой мобильный.

***

\- Решил сбежать, Шерлок?

Шерлок останавливается в дверях, ругая себя за то, что удивлен. Между тем, Майкрофт поднимает бровь, с любопытством глядя на него и постукивает по ладони краем толстого белого конверта. Того самого, что Шерлок этим утром бросил в почтовый ящик по пути в Новый Скотланд Ярд.

Конверт, в котором находится его согласие на отъезд. Наконец, позволить всем с этим закончить.

\- Двигаться дальше, - поправляет Шерлок. Ему хотелось ответить дерзко, а получилось скорее обреченно. Чтобы скрыть гримасу на лице, он поворачивает в кухню и решает просто игнорировать Майкрофта до тех пор, пока тот не уйдет. Включив чайник, он демонстративно берет с полки только одну чашку.

Майкрофт почти целую минуту ждет, что Шерлок спросит его, зачем он пришел, и начинает переступать с ноги на ногу. Ему явно не терпится высказаться. 

– Возможно, тебе будет интересно узнать, - в конце концов, громко сообщает он, - что ты не единственный, кто в последнее время искал себе жилье.

\- Я полагаю, тысячи людей ищут жилье, - рассеянно отвечает Шерлок, доставая банку с растворимым кофе. – И думаю, что мне было бы намного проще его купить, если бы ты перестал воровать мои письма.

\- Ну да, но среди всех этих тысяч есть только один доктор Джон Уотсон.

Никто не произносил этого имени уже несколько недель, но Шерлок все равно чувствует, что попался, будто Майкрофт имеет возможность читать все и каждую из сокровенных мыслей, которые он пытается не думать. 

– Возможно, тебе сложно будет в это поверить, - отвечает он с некоторой излишней суровостью, - но вообще-то, я не слежу за тем, что делают доктор Уотсон и его семья. 

\- Напротив, я верю, - парирует Майкрофт и входит в кухню, помахивая в воздухе конвертом. – Потому что, если ты бы знал, что Джон Уотсон недавно снял двухкомнатную квартиру и съехал туда из дома, где проживал со своей семьей, не думаю, что ты был бы заинтересован в переезде в Сассекс.

_Съехал_.

Он не должен был так поступать, Джон не должен был это делать.

Шесть недель назад Джон ушел из 221Б и из жизни Шерлока. Он ушел _домой_ , к семье, которую любил, о которой заботился, которую хотел. А Шерлок отправил его туда, позволил ему уйти. Он простил ему это выбор. Джон должен быть счастлив, пребывать в гармонии, любить и быть любимым, и не должен был передумать и выбрать _ничего_.

Повисает долгая пауза, пока Шерлок пытается осознать происходящее.

\- Джон позвонил мне несколько недель назад, - более мягко принимается объяснять Майкрофт. В его голосе нет и следа от его вкрадчивой ухмылки. – Он настоятельно просил меня ничего тебе не говорить, но обстоятельства изменились, - он протягивает вперед руку с конвертом, в котором лежит договор на покупку дома. – Шерлок, я думаю, что перед тем, как ты примешь решение, тебе нужно знать всю информацию, которая может быть существенна. 

\- Он позвонил тебе, - повторяет Шерлок, не сводя глаз с конверта. Он не протягивает руку, чтобы взять. Его телефон все еще выключен и покоится в кармане тяжелым грузом. 

Майкрофт молчит, будто раздумывая, что сказать дальше. Майкрофту никогда не требуются усилия, чтобы что-то сказать, думает Шерлок, и целый перечень того, что могло пойти не так с момента, когда он в последний раз видел Джона, заполняет собой молчание: споры, признания и все то, что они вытащили на свет – ожидавший своего часа поток давно похороненных проблем, и все они вели к нему, ко лжи, которую Шерлок раскрыл, к секрету, который Шерлок рассказал и к пуле, которую Шерлок принял в грудь.

Он смотрит, не отрываясь, на конверт в руке у Майкрофта, на его согласие оставить все это позади, и задается вопросом, что еще он может сделать, чтобы исправить тот урон, что нанес тем своим звонком, когда впустил Джона внутрь, привел наверх, позволил эгоистичной надежде разрастаться у него в груди: _Шерлок, ты не должен быть один._

А потом Майкрофт говорит:

\- Он попросил развода.

Мир вокруг останавливается.

***

_Ты бы мог от них уйти, если бы захотел._

_Выбор всегда был в том, быть ли тебе с ними или без них._

***

_Мне нужно увидеть тебя. Я люблю тебя._

_Если бы я знал._

***

\- Ты не должен позволять ему это сделать, - Шерлок задыхается, а конверт сминается под его пальцами. Он даже не помнит, как забрал его. – Это не... ребенок… нет.

\- Дело не в позволении, - Майкрофт протягивает Шерлоку чашку с кофе, в котором уже есть молоко и сахар, а Шерлок не помнит, как он все это туда добавил. Много молока, как обычно делала миссис Хадсон. – Он недвусмысленно дал понять, что сделает это и без моей помощи. Я оказывал ему услугу, а не давал разрешение. 

Шерлок качает головой. Он не думал и не ожидал… он приложил столько усилий, чтобы у Джона была семья, а теперь Джон переезжает в квартиру, один, и он попросил Майкрофта не рассказывать об этом Шерлоку, скрыть это от Шерлока, и Шерлок чувствует, как внутри растет и растет беспокойство, пожирая его органы и поселяя вместо них страх и дурное предчувствие. 

– Она скроется. Они обе исчезнут.

Она скроется, ребенок исчезнет, и ничего этого не случилось бы, если бы Шерлок сохранил дистанцию. Джон продолжал бы жить в любви, владея и сохраняя – дом в пригороде и семью, которые хотел настолько сильно, что не задавался никакими вопросами. А Шерлок нарушил молчание и уничтожил иллюзию о груди без шрама, здесь, на кухне, субботним утром выставив себя мучеником, призраком и еще многим другим, чем так сильно старался не быть.

Потребность _исправить_ остра, неотложна и интимна в своей узнаваемости. Сгладить трещины, паутиной побежавшие по жизни Джона, отменить разрушения, причиненные похожим на аварийную посадку телефонным звонком, который он совершил, дрожа и пытаясь отыскать нечто, что уже потерял, потому что миссис Хадсон была слишком неподвижной и слишком тихой и больше не улыбалась в соседней комнате, а еще она заставила его пообещать.

И после всего, что было и не было сказано, Джон, видимо, знал, что Шерлок попытается.

Поэтому Джон и попросил Майкрофта не говорить ему.

\- Она была готова, - продолжает Майкрофт негромко, и беспокойство в животе у Шерлока углубляется, мрачнеет и раскалывается под грузом возможных последствий. – И в итоге оказалось, что нам нужно одно и то же: чтобы она продолжала жить там, где Джон может продолжать видеться с ребенком. Естественно, пока они находятся под усиленным наблюдением, но я ожидаю, что она будет соблюдать условия сделки, которую заключила.

\- Люди не безупречны, даже твои. Она все равно может сбежать.

\- Может, - соглашается Майкрофт. Он вынимает смятый конверт из ладони Шерлока и кладет его на стол. – Это риск, на который пошел Джон Уотсон. Подумай об этом перед тем, как соберешься отправить, Шерлок. В следующий раз я не буду это останавливать.

***

(- Я не могу, - сказал тогда Майкрофт, не особо сильно извиняясь и со значением глядя на повязку на груди Шерлока.– На данный момент у нас нет возможностей для переговоров.

\- Об этом никто не знает, - взялся спорить Шерлок, его волнение прорывалось через сонливость от лекарств. Он понимал, что отчаянно просит, и ему было без разницы, если это означало, что Майкрофт что-то выиграл или что он сам проиграл. – Ей это нужно. Это нужно Джону. Джон… ребенок… ты должен ее защитить. Ото всех.

\- Это так не делается, Шерлок. Она не свидетельница, она преступница. Единственная защита, которую я официально могу ей предложить от имени Королевства - тюремная камера.)

Формальности. Программы защиты свидетелей. В один из дней Джон пошел с ребенком на прогулку и, вместо того, чтобы вернуться домой, направился в офис Майкрофта и дождался, когда за ним последует жена. Ребенка убрали из поля зрения еще до ее появления, и основной посыл был очевиден: нужно что-то отдать, чтобы что-то получить. У жизни под чужим именем есть цена, и настало время расплачиваться.

Договоренности были достигнуты. Обмен информацией произошел.

И вот теперь – новое имя, новая личность, новое прошлое и новое будущее, и наряду со всем этим – документы на развод и на опеку над ребенком, так же, как при любом распадающемся браке, будто они были такими же, как и все остальные.

***

Майкрофт уходит.

А Шерлок пьет свой кофе, и пьет, и пьет, и пьет. Делает себе еще кофе и выпивает его тоже. 

Когда его трясет настолько сильно, что он более не может сидеть, он поднимается и начинает бродить по квартире. Заходит в ванную и рассматривает себя в зеркале. Тонкая фигура в отражении колеблется в резком ярком свете, рассматривая собственный подбородок. Он останавливается у окна и дедуцирует, куда направляются прохожие: первое свидание, визит к врачу, деловая встреча. Каждый ожидает плохих новостей.

Он поднимается наверх и замирает, касаясь пальцами ручки двери в комнату Джона. Его старой комнаты. Комнаты, что раньше была комнатой Джона. Он бывал там раньше. Синие клетчатые шторы, плетеные ковры и пыль на прикроватной тумбочке. Он не открывает дверь.

Спустившись на первый этаж, он наливает себе стакан воды из-под крана и садится на цветастый диван. Ощущения ее квартиры больше нет. В затхлом воздухе больше не витает ожидание, и на ее безделушках собирается пыль, будто даже обои на стенах знают, что она не вернется.

Он пьет воду и ждет, когда пройдет дрожь от бегущего по венам кофеина. Он больше не должен пить кофе.

\- Скажи мне, что делать, - обращается он к тишине. – Я не… я не знаю, как поступить.

Комната не отвечает, но фотография, на которой они втроем, вместе – счастливые и смеющиеся – все еще стоит на каминной полке. Это все так же единственное фото в гостиной: остатки странной ностальгии того, кто привык жить под знаком последствий. Упорная надежда того, кто продолжает любить, несмотря ни на что, а может, и вопреки всему.

Шерлок ставит стакан на стол. Он поднимается наверх и надевает пальто и шарф.

Он достает мобильный и включает его.

_\- Где он? ШХ_

***

Джон появляется в дверях – серебристые волосы, ноги в носках, старый заношенный кардиган, который был старым и заношенным еще тогда, когда Джон жил на Бейкер Стрит. Мешки у него под глазами больше, чем обычно, усугубленные тусклым светом прихожей. Джон смотрит на Шерлока так, будто ждал его, и Шерлок чувствует, что во рту у него пересохло.

У Джона на безымянном пальце левой руки – зияющая пустота.

Молчание затягивается, Шерлоку неудобно, и он начинает покачиваться на носках взад-вперед. 

– Майкрофт мне сказал, - начинает он, пытаясь скрыть свою тревогу под застенчивой улыбкой. Но Джон не улыбается в ответ, и робкая надежда в груди Шерлока рушится под темным и иссохшим взглядом Джона.

Ожидал его – вероятно. Но видеть его не рад. Конечно. Все-таки он не хотел, чтобы Шерлок знал.

\- Ладно, наверное, тебе лучше войти, - наконец произносит Джон, приоткрывая дверь еще немного, и уходит в глубину квартиры, оставляя Шерлока в прихожей. – Чаю?

Квартира Джона – всего лишь продавленный диван, малюсенький телевизор, пара тумбочек и задвинутая в угол электроплитка. Вокруг пахнет свежей краской и старым сигаретным дымом, и внутрь проникает очень мало света.

Шагнув внутрь, Шерлок останавливается и поплотнее запахивается в пальто, оцепеневший и неловкий. 

– Нет, я… _Больше не пью чай_. – Нет, спасибо.

\- Значит, тогда кофе, - Джон уже включил чайник. Он неуверенно хозяйничает в маленьком кухонном гарнитуре, будто все никак не запомнит, где что лежит – две чашки, растворимый кофе, молоко. – Сахара нет, - извиняясь, говорит он. – Тогда, может, побольше молока?

Это невыносимо – и квартира, и его вежливость, и то, что они оба делают вид, будто Джон не уходил из своей семьи потому, что Шерлок предположил, что он мог бы, или что он не пытался скрыть это от Шерлока, чтобы тот не смог это исправить. 

– Джон, - начинает он негромко и неуверенно, но остановить себя он не в состоянии. – Что ты делаешь?

Джон молчит целую минуту. А когда отвечает, голос его напряжен от усилий говорить непринужденно. 

– Делаю кофе. Сейчас все будет готово. Почему бы тебе не присесть?

Он указывает на маленький стол с синей пластиковой столешницей и на потрескавшиеся пластмассовые стулья, и Шерлок понимает, что на самом деле это не совсем предложение. Не снимая пальто, он усаживается на один из стульев, глядя как Джон помешивает молоко в чашках. Смотрит, как плечи Джона движутся вверх и вниз, поднимаются и опускаются, аккуратно в одинаковые интервалы времени – мельчайший признак того, что Джон не настолько спокоен, как выглядит.

Шерлок считает пульс и чувствует, как его собственная тревога становится не такой острой. Вдох, два, три. Выдох, два, три. Размеренное дыхание. Дыхание вместе. 

В конце концов, до Джона доходит, что он не может бесконечно стоять и размешивать молоко. Он приносит чашки, одну двигает вперед и садится напротив. Вместо того, чтобы смотреть на Шерлока, он опускает взгляд на неровную поверхность кофе в своей чашке. В желтоватом кухонном освещении он выглядит так, будто ему тысяча лет.

\- Джон, - осторожно начинает Шерлок, после того, как понимает, что Джон не собирается ничего говорить. Слова застревают у Шерлока в горле, болезненно неловко, их нужно сказать измученному и угрюмому Джону: очередное оправдание, очередное извинение. (Ничего нового). – Я не… Я не хотел, чтобы так случилось. Нужно было оставить все так, как было.

Он прячет нервозность за краем кружки. Много молока – плохая замена сахару, не заглушает горечь кофе.

Джон не поднимает взгляд, но после долгой паузы он вздыхает и качает головой. 

– Честно говоря, дела были не настолько хороши, - говорит он. – Вот в чем все дело. Знаешь, я просто понял, что на самом деле я не был счастлив, и ты был прав. – На его губах появляется безрадостная улыбка. – Кстати говоря, я это ненавижу. Ты всегда прав.

Шерлок не знает, что на это сказать, поэтому не говорит ничего, и, в конце концов, Джон продолжает. 

– Я мог бы уйти, как ты и говорил, но я этого не делал. Не знаю, почему. Просто свыкся со всем, потому что так все сложилось. А потом этого вдруг стало недостаточно.

Недостаточно – огнестрельная рана у Шерлока в груди, два года молчания, и этого недостаточно. Шерлок давал, давал и давал, а в результате, он дал Джону не то, что нужно.

Шерлок трясет головой, чтобы развеять зародившуюся внутри волну неуместной жалости к самому себе. 

– Твоя дочь, - он не смог заставить себя назвать ее по имени. – Риск…

\- Это мой риск, - обрывает его Джон и, наконец, смотрит Шерлоку в глаза, и в его взгляде под смертельной усталостью – железная решимость. – И больше ничей.

Он имеет в виду _не твой,_ и в этот раз Шерлок первым отводит взгляд.

Джон вздыхает снова и наклоняется вперед, ставя локти на край стола. 

– Слушай, Шерлок, - говорит он. – Адди – она красивая, умная, она полна жизни и заслуживает лучшее детство, чем то, что было у меня, понимаешь? Дети умнее, чем кажутся, они понимают, когда что-то не так, и это… я не... я не мог растить ее, чтобы она спрашивала, отчего я несчастен. И знаешь, я подумал, что ничего лучше не станет. Ничего не изменится, если я не изменю это сам.

Мысль о Джоне, который несчастен в той иллюзии жизни, которую создал для него Шерлок, будто крючком цепляет Шерлока под ребра, и тянет, и крутит, пытаясь достичь его сердца. Он дергает плечами, чтобы все вернуть на место. 

– Ты все равно можешь ее потерять.

\- Такой риск был всегда, - признает он, крепко сжимая кружку в ладонях. – Я по ночам видел кошмары на эту тему, что я проснусь, а ее не будет, что она исчезнет прямо посередине кормления. Я мог потерять Адди в любой момент, и я… Я… - Он с трудом сглатывает, и когда он снова смотрит на Шерлока, этот взгляд сродни удару. – Я уже так много потерял. Я подумал, что должен понять, чего хочу, пока окончательно не потерял на это шанс.

Где-то в квартире слишком громко тикают часы.

_Понять_. То есть, он не знает, чего хочет. То есть, ему нужно над этим думать, найти это, решить, что это – чего у него нет.

То есть, чем и кем бы это ни было, это точно не мужчина, сидящий сейчас напротив, который даже и знать не хотел, что он решил передумать, тот, кто сейчас обжигает язык, глотая кофе и тихо разрушаясь.

Шерлок вместо ответа изучает пустое место на безымянном пальце левой руки Джона и напоминает самому себе, что это далеко не первый случай, когда Джон решил, что ему не нужен тот, кого, по его словам, он любил.

\- Просто я думаю, что мне нужно время, - продолжает говорить Джон тем своим тоном, когда он считает, что поступает разумно (он и _поступает_ разумно). Он сдвигается чуть глубже на своем стуле, будто пытается заглянуть Шерлоку в глаза, которые тот опустил, разглядывая поверхность стола. – Я думал, что… все последние случаи. Когда потерял тебя. Женился, простил ее, когда появился ребенок. Все это случилось _со мной_ , но ничего из этого я не выбирал. Ты понимаешь?

Все же выбор _был сделан_ , думает Шерлок. Он выбрал простить, забыть и никогда об этом не говорить. Остаться. Удалить номер Шерлока, а не звонить ему. Переехать в эту убитую квартиру, а не в свою комнату наверху. 

А сейчас Джон делает еще один выбор, и он опять не выбирает Шерлока. Но со стороны Шерлока несправедливо так думать, потому что именно он, Шерлок, прыгнул с крыши, и именно он много лет назад не дал Джону возможности, когда Джон мог бы выбрать его, тогда, когда это было важно, и если после этого Джон Шерлока не выбрал, что ж теперь говорить…

Это ведь он сам виноват, не так ли?

\- Я понимаю, - осторожно соглашается Шерлок. Он ставит чашку на стол. Синий пластик. Отвратительный. Ему хочется оторвать его. Он хочет его сломать.

Где-то тикают часы, отмеряя уходящие навсегда секунды.

– Правда? – спрашивает Джон.

Шерлок пожимает плечами. 

– Джон, ты заслуживаешь того, чтобы выбирать самому, - отвечает он, и Джон кивает. Перед тем, как уйти, Шерлок ополаскивает свою чашку и оставляет ее в раковине.

***

Вернувшись домой, он первым делом идет в ее гостиную и кладет лицом вниз фото на ее каминной полке.

Когда исключаешь невозможное, оставшееся и есть правда.


	4. Chapter 4

Оглядываясь назад, Шерлок не совсем понимает, чего он ожидал от человека, которому понадобилось два года, чтобы развестись с его убийцей, и сказавшего _я люблю тебя_ , но не более.

Чего-то ждал, наверное... Да хоть чего-нибудь.

***

Он перестает включать свет.

Когда Шерлок встает с постели, вокруг еще темно – превращение январской ночи в утренние часы тянется долго. Он принимает душ в плену темноты и не думает об этом. Чистит зубы, причесывается, полагаясь на мышечную память и сероватые оттенки рассвета, пробивающиеся через ночную тень. Одевается, не глядя на себя в зеркало.

По пути к двери он разглаживает на поверхности стола мятый белый конверт и засовывает его во внутренний карман пиджака.

На улице сыро от следов тумана, оставленного ночным дождем, и Шерлок проделывает весь путь до Скотланд Ярда пешком. Расстояние немалое, идти долго, и он считает, что должен думать о том, о чем он обычно думает, но вместо этого не думает ни о чем. Не думает о затхлой квартире на первом этаже или крохотной квартирке на другом конце города. Не думает о разнице между опустевшим и еще не заполненным – этом благословенном различии между Лондоном и Сассексом, между 221Б и коттеджем среди холмов.

Он идет. Проходит мимо нескольких почтовых ящиков. Останавливается купить кофе, раздумывает насчет булочек. Они выглядят засохшими и крошащимися, но он все равно берет одну и съедает, стоя на углу улицы. 

Лондон заполняется людьми, которые суетятся вокруг, и это как наблюдать за ними откуда-то сверху. Ему интересно, как будут выглядеть их жизни, если пришпилить их к стене и соединить нитью. Он думает о значимости каждой для остальных, об их связях, об удаленных участках этой сети.

Задается вопросом, что случается с теми, кто вырывается, становясь свободными и несвязанными, и оказывается вне пределов досягаемости другого участка нити.

Почтовый ящик, который находится через дорогу от Скотланд Ярда, похож на приговор, написанный красным. Шерлок берет стакан с кофе другой рукой, чтобы залезть во внутренний карман, но в момент, когда его пальцы касаются мятого бумажного края, его мобильный оповещает о поступившем сообщении.

Он стоит на месте несколько долгих, полных неуверенности минут, не вынимая руки из кармана и пытаясь решить, прочесть сообщение или нет.

Выбирает не читать, но, когда он садится со стопкой папок за стол в комнате для совещаний на третьем этаже, конверт при движении шуршит в его кармане – чертов звук почти истощившейся надежды, такой маленькой и тонкой, но настойчиво ощущающейся рядом с ребрами.

***

Конечно же, сообщение было от Джона. Шерлок почти три часа выжидает, прежде чем прочесть, пытаясь сосредоточиться на результатах вскрытия, лежащих прямо перед ним, стараясь не питать иллюзий о том, что может сказать ему Джон. Его нестерпимое желание узнать цветет подобием боли в его суставах.

В конце концов он встает, запирает дверь и тяжело прислоняется к стене, силясь заставить себя не дрожать до самых костей. Один глубокий вдох, потом другой: ругает себя за то, что сдался. А потом открывает сообщение.

_Был рад увидеть тебя вчера, надеюсь, я тебя не расстроил. Эти две недели были такими долгими._

Просто вежливые извинения и не более. Фактически бессмысленные. Такое говорят, когда молчание длится слишком долго и становится неловким. Шерлок прижимается затылком к стене и закрывает глаза от накатившей волны ожидаемого разочарования. 

Но все же: _надеюсь, я тебя не расстроил_. Это наполовину извинение, наполовину приглашение – попытка поддерживать общение, когда сама беседа закончилась. _Надеюсь, ты дашь мне еще один шанс._

 _Надеюсь, ты тоже был рад меня видеть.  
_  
Он читает сообщение снова, потом в третий раз, в четвертый, но какого бы ответа Джон от него не ждал, тот ускользает от него, и впервые за несколько месяцев нечто, похожее на раздражение, зарождается у Шерлока в груди. Но ожидать, что все закончится, следует не от Шерлока. И не Шерлоку требуется это _понять_.

 _Все нормально_ , набирает он в ответ. Он не отправляет сообщение, но и не останавливается по дороге у почтового ящика, и, в результате, конверт остается лежать на кухне в ожидании новых событий.

***

На часах полвосьмого вечера, когда раздается звонок в дверь. Он несколько минут ждет, что миссис Хадсон откроет дверь, и ничего не происходит. Он вспоминает, и это похоже на состояние невесомости, и ему требуется время, чтобы перевести дух, а уже потом пойти вниз и открыть дверь самому.

Джон в своем черном пальто, Джон с уставшими глазами. Он морщится, когда смотрит на Шерлока, но протягивает пакет с едой из ресторана как предложение мира. Из пакета доносится запах китайской кухни: острота говядины с черным перцем, соленая сладость брокколи с чесночным соусом, хрустящий аромат жареных яичных роллов.

\- Я собирался позвонить, - говорит Джон, стараясь не встречаться с Шерлоком взглядом, - но мне показалось, что так проще.

Шерлок задумывается, перестанет ли он сомневаться когда-нибудь - пускать Джона или нет. Все-таки, они уже не те, какими были раньше, и кем бы они ни были раньше – _только мы вдвоем против остального мира_ – такими им уже не быть никогда.

Джон просит его молча, на лбу собираются морщины, и пусть Шерлок и отличается от себя прежнего, он все также не может сказать «нет» Джону Уотсону. 

Поднявшись наверх, Джон ставит пакет с едой на журнальный столик. Шерлок идет за тарелками. Он замечает, что Джон провожает его взглядом, прислонившись к дверному проему, и слегка наклоняется вперед. Проверяет, что за последние два года было переставлено, может быть, запоминает, чтобы в следующий раз вернуть все на свои места.

В следующий раз. Шерлок трясет головой, чтобы прогнать эти мысли.

\- Я не был уверен, что лучше взять, - говорит Джон, указывая на коробки, пока Шерлок расставляет тарелки на столе. – Раньше ты больше всего любил говядину с черным перцем, но я… ну, в общем… Я не знал. Просто взял всего понемногу.

Было похоже, что на столе была расставлена добрая половина меню. Яичные роллы и пельмени, жареный рис и чоу мейн, креветки в кисло-сладком соусе, овощи кунг пао, говядина с черным перцем и цыпленок со стручками гороха. Еды больше, чем они вдвоем смогут съесть за три дня. А в одиночку Шерлок может питаться этим неделю.

Джон ставит руки на бедра, потом трет затылок, а затем откашливается. 

– Ну да… я же говорю, я не знал, чего ты захочешь…

\- Тебе не обязательно было это делать, - говорит ему Шерлок. В животе у него ощущение пустоты, но он совершенно не голоден.

\- Я знаю, - отвечает Джон так, будто он был не в состоянии себя сдержать. Он смотрит на Шерлока. – Ты мне вчера не ответил.

\- Извини, в Ярде ужасный прием. Я просто… - Джон ждет. Поднимает бровь, глядя на Шерлока, снова смотрит на еду. Шерлок так и не заканчивает фразу.

Одно сообщение без ответа, и Джон сделал… что-то.

Шерлок позволил их общению закончиться, предоставил Джону все возможные шансы уйти, а Джон _все еще_ оставался. Отказался уйти. Попытался снова, постарался еще сильнее. Пришел в 221Б (на следующий день, стоял здесь, неловко вытянувшись по-военному), как мог постарался позаботиться (рукава подвернуты до локтей, руки в мыльной пене) и попытался установить контакт ( _Могу я снова зайти тебя проведать?_ ), создал возможность продолжения (сделал выбор: не они, не так, как было у них раньше).

Шерлок не знает, что сказать.

\- Ты не против? – спрашивает Джон через некоторое время. Он двигает челюстью, будто пытается сдержать извинения, что пытаются прорваться наружу. - Ну, я… Я приехал без приглашения, я знаю. Прости.

\- Да нет, все нормально, - говорит Шерлок. Он пробует улыбнуться и жестом предлагает садиться. – Правда. Давай поедим.

Жирная и жареная в масле, тонущая в густых сладких соусах, политая сверху соевым соусом из пакетиков – такую еду Шерлок не ел уже несколько месяцев. Вкус у нее – как у многих других вечеров, что были так давно. Вечеров, когда Шерлок сидел рядом с Джоном на диване, и тогда казалось, так они будут жить всегда. Болтать под телевизор, воровать еду друг у друга с тарелок. Хохотать, прижимаясь плечами, чувствуя, как между ними перекатываются раскаты смеха.

Сейчас они едят тихо – слышно только, как палочки скребут по тарелкам, когда кто-то из них пытается подцепить зернышко риса. Молчание, к которому привык Шерлок, отдается покалыванием в ушах, в затылке, необычно и неприятно.

Он старается не смотреть на Джона. Джон старается не смотреть никуда.

\- Я имел в виду именно то, что сказал, - вдруг начинает Джон, воткнув палочки в горку риса и откидываясь назад. Он смотрит на Шерлока с ожиданием, но тот не понимает, о чем речь. – Про тебя.

 _Про тебя._ Понятнее не становится, но Джон явно считает, что должно. 

– Вот как.

\- Я знаю, что все еще… эээ… разбираюсь. Ну да. И все так запуталось, я знаю. Но я имел в виду именно это. – Джон вглядывается в него очень внимательно, и осторожное отсутствие какой-либо реакции, должно быть, выдает Шерлока, потому что Джон слегка морщится, типа _ты что, не понял,_ но Шерлок действительно _не понял_ , и он просто смотрит в ответ, не отрываясь. – О том, что я… Что я чувствую. К тебе. Я о том, что все это правда.

Шерлок моргает. Опускает взгляд на креветку, что держит палочками, и моргает снова. 

– Вот как, - повторяет он и пытается решить, что ему делать с подобным заявлением.

Не то, чтобы Шерлок ему не верил. Просто Джон всегда был сложнее, чем абсолютные понятия и полная уверенность. Он предпочитает гибкость, смену приливов и отливов, он адаптируется, когда ему это нужно. Он может что-то сказать, совершенно честно, он может чего-то хотеть, и хотеть отчаянно, но все равно может от этого отвернуться, если решит, что должен так поступить.

\- _Я должен был защититься от тебя_ , - сказал тогда Джон, так много недель назад, а Шерлок был ослеплен горем и гневом, чтобы понять его. Забавно, что даже сейчас они являют собой зеркальное отражение друг друга, двумя сторонами одного испуганного целого. 

Джон кивает и неуверенно улыбается, будто может читать мысли Шерлока. 

– Я знаю. Все в порядке. Но, эээ... Может, давай попробуем еще раз? Я имею в виду, стать друзьями.

Идея повисает в воздухе тяжелым грузом. Шерлок хочет дотянуться до Джона, но не может преодолеть разделяющее их расстояние. 

– Конечно, мы друзья.

\- На самом деле, мы ими не были, - голос Джона смягчается правдой. – Но думаю, сейчас неплохой повод начать дружить.

Шерлок отправляет в рот креветку, чтобы выиграть немного времени и совладать с собственным голосом, а затем говорит. 

– Ладно, - и через несколько секунд Джон улыбается и начинает рассказывать историю про пациента, что был у него на прошлой неделе, и которая должна была понравиться Шерлоку.

После всего этого времени, это поразительно скромное начало, но его достаточно.

***

_Статья о вспышке ветряной оспы в сегодняшней Таймс. – ШХ_

Шерлок засовывает в микроволновку тарелку с остатками еды, нажимает «старт» и начинает вертеть в руках мобильный, дожидаясь, когда Джон ответит. А он ответит. Может, не прямо сейчас, может даже завтра, но, в конце концов, он что-нибудь да скажет, а Шерлок ему что-нибудь напишет в ответ.

Они заново этому учатся: общаться. Спрашивать, что хотят узнать, рассказывать, чем хотят поделиться. В их переписке чувствуется нерешительность, они все еще окрашены сомнениями, на грани вежливых вопросов, когда каждый пытается найти, что сказать, какой-нибудь _повод_ , чтобы написать другому. Джон присылает ему фотографии из газет с интересными некрологами. Шерлок в ответ отправляет ему ссылки на статьи про новые приемы в военной хирургии в Афганистане.

Их общение состоит из неестественных, постановочных диалогов, но оно развивается.

Иногда прорываются наружу неприятные напоминания об их новой реальности: Джон жалуется на пробки, когда едет за город, чтобы увидеть дочь; Шерлок спрашивает, не нужно ли Джону что-то из кастрюль и сковородок миссис Хадсон, прежде чем начать их разбирать. Но Шерлок мирится с каждым неожиданным ударом и заставляет себя ответить, а потом начать снова, и их переписка не останавливается. Шерлок старается, а Джон старается в ответ, старается продолжать, старается двигаться _в нужном направлении_ , они продвигаются маленькими шажками, и раз за разом становится все легче отправлять сообщения. Рискнуть и начать разговор становится проще.

_Читал. И что ты думаешь по поводу этого обзора? По-моему, он некорректен. У меня в клинике ветрянки не больше, чем обычно._

Шерлок достает еду из микроволновки и, перемешивая, думает об ответе. Он отправляет в рот кусочек брокколи и набирает текст одной рукой. 

_Некорректен, но не настолько, чтобы игнорировать полностью. У нас в убойном отделе недавно было несколько случаев, это несколько необычно. – ШХ_

_Интересно. Есть какие-нибудь интересные дела?  
_  
Но есть еще кое-что, и Шерлок не знает, как об этом сказать, и в результате он не отвечает ничего до той поры, пока Джон не присылает ему на следующее утро сообщение о погоде. Ожидается снег.

***

Звонит агент по недвижимости. Звонит еще раз. Шерлок отправляет звонок на автоответчик, а потом прослушивает ее торопливую речь, а в желудке повисает неприятное ощущение.

Мысль о том, чтобы уехать, уехать сейчас, когда все выглядит таким близким, кажется неправильной, будто это сродни капитуляции, но и мысль о том, чтобы остаться и ждать, и ждать того, что не произойдет, так же невыносима. Это длится уже так долго – мучительные дни, недели, и месяцы, и годы ожидания, подозрений, знания и игнорирования, сообщений, что продолжают приходить, и все равно в них содержится только половина того, что они хотят сказать.

Но иногда, когда Джон ему пишет, Шерлок смеется.

Он не собирается смеяться, но Джон удивляет его, и звук плывет – густой и неопровержимый, он движется по квартире – зависает над кухонным столом миссис Хадсон, вписывается в утренний конденсат, затуманивший окна, следует за ним, напоминает ему о том, как все могло бы быть.

В конце концов, агент оставляет сообщение, что коттедж с глициниями продан, и Шерлок не отвечает на сообщения Джона на протяжении следующих двух дней.

***

_Ты не против, если я как-нибудь загляну в Ярд? Грег говорит, что у тебя там теперь есть кабинет._

_Кто такой Грег? – ШХ_

***

Ордера выписаны, группа назначена – один из «глухарей», над которым работал Шерлок, наконец, доведен до долгожданного финала. Теперь остались только обыск и арест, допрос и протокол. И файл перейдет из категории «висяков» в категорию «дело закрыто». Один звонок семье с ответом, который, возможно, будет не тем, на который они надеялись.

Шерлока в группе не будет. Его не отправляют никогда.

Да достаточно и этого, говорит он самому себе, направляясь в комнату для совещаний на первый этаж, чтобы отработать свою часть: провести совещание, дать пояснения по делу – подробности, обвиняемые и жертвы – кто, когда и как. И не то, чтобы он не участвует. И все вовсе не так, что он сидит в своей башне, спрятавшись за кипами нераскрытых дел, и передает результаты своих выводов из-за какой-нибудь стеклянной перегородки.

Но весь этот застоявшийся адреналин скапливается на кончиках его пальцев и не находит выхода, и он думает, что не сможет привыкнуть к тому, что его не берут.

\- Шерлок, - окликает его сзади Лестрейд, врываясь в его мысли у входа в переговорную и подбегая к нему легкой трусцой, чтобы успеть перехватить. – Послушай. Прежде чем ты туда войдешь. Ты должен знать, что… это. На совещании будет кое-кто новый.

Шерлок закатывает глаза. 

– Ты что, на самом деле пригласил _стажера_? У меня нет времени, чтобы…

\- Нет, - прерывает его Лестрейд. – Это Джон.

На один очень короткий момент в попытке выдать желаемое за действительное разум Шерлока обращается к Джону Хоуторну из бухгалтерии, но беспокойство, написанное на лице Лестрейда, выдает правду. 

– Джон, - бестолково повторяет Шерлок. – Джон _Уотсон_?

Лестрейд кивает. 

– Он позвонил и спросил, не может ли чем-нибудь помочь. Говорит, ты его отталкиваешь. Ну, я и подумал, что у вас раньше хорошо получалось действовать вместе… и когда он был рядом, то ты, я не знаю... был…

\- Кстати, он не знает, - говорит Шерлок. – Он не в курсе, что я не… что я не… он не знает, что все теперь по-другому.

\- Ну ладно, - отвечает Лестрейд, совершенно безо всяких извинений, которые, по мнению Шерлока, должны были последовать. – Думаю, вот и настало время тебе все ему рассказать. Попробуй, Шерлок, он хочет помочь. Может, позволишь ему?

Затем Лестрейд протягивает руку и распахивает дверь. Вот и он, стоит в комнате, будто тут ему и место, с той самой улыбкой на лице, которую Шерлок не видел уже несколько лет: Джон.

Наверное, это не должно было его удивить, но удивило. Джон удивляет его всегда.

***

Шерлок замирает в дверях с открытым ртом, а Джон поворачивается к нему лицом и смотрит умным и любознательным взглядом. Уравновешивание того, о чем они не говорили, дрожью отдается в мозгу Шерлока, сотни картинок того, как все было раньше, проносятся рядом с натянутым канатом того, как все _сейчас_ , и он не может ни двигаться, ни дышать.

Не может определить, знает ли уже Джон секреты, которые так старательно оберегал от него Шерлок.

Стоящий посередине зала Лестрейд призывает всех к тишине и начинает совещание. Шерлок на него не смотрит. И Джон на него не смотрит. Все вокруг неподвижно.

А затем, будто сквозь туман: 

– Шерлок, не объяснишь нам?

Шерлок смотрит пустым взглядом на полное ожидания лицо Лестрейда. Моргает один раз, другой, а затем вспоминает, что ему следует делать. Пока он выходит вперед, аспекты дела у него в голове кажутся неловкими и неуклюжими, старые воспоминания поднимаются из глубины и сбивают его с мысли о том, кого и что они сейчас ищут. _Убийцу_ , начиная рассказывать, думает Шерлок, и с трудом может вспомнить, какого из них. _Убийцу, который скрывается от наказания слишком долго._

Джон находит себе свободное место у стены, удобно устраивается, прислонившись и сложив руки на груди, с нетерпением смотрит, как Шерлок, запинаясь, выдает информацию. Он слегка улыбается раз или два, кивает, когда Шерлок старается описать последовательность совершенного преступления, подробности их ордеров на обыск и вероятность того, что подозреваемый предпримет попытку сбежать.

Он выглядит счастливым. Шерлок не помнит, когда в последний раз Джон выглядел таким счастливым, а еще он уже понимает, что собирается это испортить.

Это то, что делает Шерлок в жизни Джона – портит ее.

Шерлоку очень хочется избавить Джона от этого. Ему ужасно хочется оставаться таким, каким он был раньше – очевидно, что Джон этого от него ожидает. Оставаться тем, кто давно умер вместе с тихим шипением глушителя и с истиной, что должна была быть восстановлена.

Он уже никогда не сможет стать тем человеком. Даже ради Джона.

\- Просто поговори с ним, ладно? – тихо, в самое ухо говорит ему Лестрейд после совещания. – Разберитесь уже между собой.

Шерлок ничего не отвечает. Все время, пока комната пустеет, он не отрывает глаз от своих бумаг – раскладывает их по папкам, меняя местами, до тех пор, пока Лестрейд не закрывает за собой дверь. Комната для совещаний гудит под люминесцентными светильниками. Шерлок слышит, как его пульс стучит в барабанных перепонках.

\- Даже не думал, что увижу тебя, выступающего с докладом перед ярдовцами, - в итоге первым заговаривает Джон с тихим смешком. Ему неловко. – Все стало несколько более официальным, чем я предполагал.

Слова застревают у Шерлока в горле, а когда у него получается ответить, то говорит он с большим раздражением, чем ему хотелось бы. 

– Очень многое изменилось.

\- Да, раньше ты не очень-то был готов дожидаться подобных мероприятий. – От повисающих пауз в этой бесцветной комнате становится нечем дышать. – Я хотел спросить, нельзя ли мне присоединиться к группе, но, похоже, я что-то пропустил?

Уклониться от темы невозможно. И невозможно избежать разговора. И не получится сказать только половину от того, что должно быть сказано. Шерлок делает глубокий вдох, собираясь с духом, и говорит. 

– Теперь все несколько по-другому.

Джон кивает и облизывает губы – он встревожен. 

– И как же это, по-другому? 

\- Я теперь консультант. – Шерлок раскидывает руки в стороны, - _та-дам!_ \- и вымученно смеется. Даже ему самому слышно, что вышло неуверенно и неудачно. – Полная занятость со всеми вытекающими… Мне даже зарплату платят.

Молчание длится долго. Шерлок даже и не помнит, бывал ли Джон когда-либо таким тихим. Один из светильников над головой моргает. С таким же успехом они могли стоять один на крыше, другой – на асфальте – настолько далеки они сейчас друг от друга. 

\- Бумажная работа, - приходит, наконец, к выводу Джон. – Ты… я не понимаю… Ты ненавидишь бумажки. – Он кажется расстроенным, даже обиженным. – Ты был всегда там, с ними, где… «вечная охота за преступниками, бурлящая в жилах кровь». - И Шерлок взрывается от злости. Многолетняя обида вырывается наружу откуда-то из ребер, из глубины позвоночника, потому что это его слова, слова самого Шерлока, которые Джон припомнил и швырнул ему в лицо, будто бы отказаться от этой жизни было _выбором_ Шерлока, будто он этого хотел. – А теперь ты _работаешь с документами_? Ты бы пошел на все ради работы…

\- Джон, я получил пулю в грудь, - громко обрывает его Шерлок. Слова эхом отдаются в комнате. – Ты действительно думал, что не будет последствий? Ты правда верил, что я настолько неуязвим, и что от того, что ты простил ее и вернулся домой, все _закончилось_?

Джон выходит из себя и, готовый к обороне, резко говорит. 

– Я не умею читать твои мысли, Шерлок. И не могу знать того, что ты мне так и не сказал…

\- А что я должен был говорить? – требует ответа Шерлок. – Ты – военный врач с пулевым ранением в плечо. Не то, чтобы ты совсем не понимал…

\- Ты сказал мне, что выздоровел, что с тобой все в порядке, что ты…

\- А ты поверил, потому что хотел в это верить…

Джон делает шаг вперед, его лицо искажено гримасой, говорящей о том, что он скорее испуган, чем зол. Он тычет в воздух указательным пальцем. 

– Ты позволил мне так поступить. Ты сказал, что простил ее, сказал, чтобы я ей доверял, а я тебе верил…

\- Я знаю, что я сказал, я _знаю_. - Услышав обвинения, Шерлок делает глубокий вдох, пытаясь извлечь из себя желание поссориться, что было так долго заперто у него внутри, но это все оказывается похожим на дым без огня. Его пальцы дрожат, и он неожиданно осознает, что совсем не сердится – он просто потерялся.

Он просто _потерян_.

Он даже не понимает, сколько вот так простоял, застряв между изменениями и неизменностью, и не может сообразить, что ему делать, говорить и даже думать, не представляет себе, где теперь находятся границы и пределы. Он проделал такую тяжелую работу, чтобы рассказать Джону сказку, и чтобы Джон мог видеть только чудеса, но не их цену, но сейчас чары рушатся, и рушит их сам Джон, подходя все ближе, заглядывая за занавес, и Шерлок не знает – прятаться ли ему или открыться. У него нет ни малейшего представления, что делать дальше. Что ему позволено. Как он должен поступить.

В страхе от собственной смелости, он говорит: 

– Я не хотел, чтобы ты это знал.

\- Но почему? Ты что, не думал, что это для меня важно? Не думал, что мне это вовсе небезразлично? – лицо Джона сжимается от шока и ужаса. – Вместо этого ты лгал. Лгал, чтобы я не мог тебе помочь, даже если бы захотел. _Почему?_

Шерлок опускает взгляд на свои папки. Он абсолютно точно знает почему, и совсем не знает, как это сказать. Даже и не хочет этого говорить. Не хочет награждать Джона этим чувством вины в дополнение ко всему тому грузу вины, что Джон уже тащит на себе.

Джон все равно отвечает за него. 

– Ты думал, что если я не узнаю, то буду счастлив.

Он закрывает глаза. Произнесенное таким образом вслух, оно кажется таким незначительным. Такая детская надежда…

\- Ты и был. Ты _был_ счастлив.

\- С твоей _убийцей_ , - выдыхает в ответ Джон, и, о да…, Шерлок никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы он так ее называл. Эта правда обжигает, вены изнутри будто протыкают шипами, когда он слышит это признание: что она _убила_ его, а он ради Джона жил с этой тайной. Чтобы Джон мог ее любить. 

\- Если так было нужно, то да. Если это требовалось для того, чтобы ты был счастлив.

Джон трясет головой. Щеки его пылают. 

– А сейчас я несчастлив. Очень и очень несчастлив. Зная, что ты был здесь, вот так… Это все или нет? За все это время было что-то еще? Ты вообще в порядке? Без миссис Хадсон… С тобой… с тобой все нормально?

Шерлок и сам не знает. Проблемы с почками, с сердцем, хронические боли. Шрамы, которые чешутся и болят от перемены погоды. То, как сжимаются его легкие, когда ветер дует слишком сильно, и потом до конца не расправляются. Рецепты и ограничения. Доктора. То, что это не кончается – что они уже больше не говорят об излечении, а только о поддержании. Пустота 221Б и конверт, лежащий на кухонной столешнице, так и не отправленный ни в почтовый ящик, ни в мусор. Он и не задумывается о том, все ли с ним хорошо. 

Шерлок пытается ответить _со мной все нормально_ , но у него не получается. Ему нужно высморкаться. Ему нужно уйти.

\- Просто поговори со мной, - просит его Джон. Он говорит это так, будто у него что-то застряло в горле. Он стоит так близко, что если один из них протянет руку, они соприкоснутся. Шерлок сжимает кулаки. 

– Черт возьми, Шерлок, позволь мне помочь тебе. Что тебе нужно? Чего ты хочешь?

Он хочет всего. Он хочет чего угодно. И не может найти слов.

\- Шерлок, чего ты _хочешь_?

\- Я не знаю, - выдыхает Шерлок. – Я не думал… я просто хотел для тебя счастья. Это все, чего я хотел все это время.

\- Нет, - настаивает Джон. – Нет, не для меня. Забудь сейчас обо мне. - Он делает еще один шаг и его руки нежно обнимают его плечи, удерживая его, и Джон внимательно смотрит на него безбрежной океанской синью своих глаз, чтобы прочитать ответ, который не произнесен. Он выглядит так, будто у него в животе воткнут нож, который поворачивается с каждой секундой их молчания. – Ну, говори. Ты что, никогда не думал, чего хочешь для самого себя? О том, что может сделать _тебя_ счастливым? Не думал?

Шерлок открывает рот… и закрывает его. Он пытается сделать вдох, но тот, похоже, не может достичь легких. Посреди этой тишины еле слышное гудение люминесцентных оглушает. Он не говорит _нет_ , но Джон это все равно слышит.

В уголках глаз Джона собираются морщинки, но это совсем не от улыбки. Он отстраняется, и тепло его рук ускользает в бездну, что пролегла между ними. 

– Боже, Шерлок. – Он запускает пальцы в волосы. И не смотрит вверх. – Боже.

Сказать больше нечего, и Шерлок не может продолжать вот так стоять, не отвечая. Он берет со стола свои папки и проскальзывает мимо Джона, оставляя его в одиночестве. Дождавшись, когда он оказывается коридоре один, он прижимает тыльные стороны ладоней к тому месту в груди, где ему сейчас больно.

Оставлять Джона больно всегда.

***

Когда он возвращается домой, в квартире пусто, потому что в ней всегда пусто. Он садится на ступеньки, обдумывая концепцию промежуточного состояния: когда что-то говорится, но не до конца. О том, что Джон возвращается в его жизнь, но поддерживает между ними дистанцию. О том, что он находит коттедж в Сассексе, но позволяет кому-то другому его купить.

Он ощущает себя так, будто начал делать шаг, но совершенно не представляет, где он в результате окажется.

Он хочет оказаться рядом с Джоном.

Но теперь Шерлок не более, чем призрак самого себя, потускневшая имитация человека, которого Джон знал раньше. Имитация, которую поддерживает с помощью пустых секретов и старого твидового пальто. И ужас Джона от шерлоковой реальности застывает у него в желудке, как скисшее молоко.

Может быть, в Шерлоке не осталось в достаточном количестве того, что могло бы заставить Джона захотеть остаться с ним.

Он сидит на ступеньках, глядя на входную дверь, пока у него не затекает спина и не становится больно сидеть. Мобильный в руке ощущается тяжелым грузом, неподвижным и молчащим.

***

Идет снег, и мир скрывается под ним, будто каждый смотрит вокруг сквозь сон.

Шерлок остается дома, перемещаясь между ее гостиной и своей. Отпечатки пальцев на обоях и лестничных перилах как воспоминания, встроенные в самое существо Бейкер стрит. Он останавливается у подножия лестницы, в ее кухне, около ванной и вспоминает.

Вспоминает время, когда в 221Б была жизнь.

Когда в ней были цвет, смех и долгие вечера, заполненные разбором документов, и утренние чаепития, когда были споры и холодный прием, сдержанные вопросы _у тебя все нормально_ , которые задавались в гостиной, а в ответ звучали осторожные, будто рассеянные заверения, что все хорошо. Помнит, когда он шел домой к чему-то, к кому-то. Ради кого-то.

Помнит, когда уходил. Тихо надевал пальто, глядя, как красно-синий отблеск полицейских мигалок пляшет на стенах, отбрасывая свет на весь гнев Джона и на преданность Джона, и на страх Джона. Осевшее на душе камнем понимание, что Джону предстоит вернуться домой одному.

И возвращение помнит. Помнит, как придумал себе мечту – встреча, зажженный камин и признания. Помнит, как вместо этого обнаружил всего лишь остывший пепел. Липкость подсыхающей крови, от которой рубашка приклеилась к спине. Наволочки, пахнувшие затхлостью и еле уловимые следы одеколона Джона. Гнетущая свобода - возможность идти, куда хочется и когда хочется, когда идти некуда.

Она тогда была рядом. Миссис Хадсон. Тихий нежный голос и ласковые руки. Напоминавшие ему, что он не настолько одинок, как ему казалось. Приносила ему чай по утрам, чтобы он не просыпался посреди пустоты. Она поддерживала его, даже если не всегда понимала. Она была рядом, а врачи не разрешили ему ехать с ней в одной машине.

Он помнит, как сильно боялся сказать то, что ей было нужно, а вместо этого сидел на ее диване следующей ночью, а может и ранним утром, и шептал это в темноту как молитву. Как будто она могла его услышать, зная при этом, что не услышит.

Будто это продолжало что-то значить, а он понимал, что это не так.

Он помнит, как Джон сказал это в темноте ее кухни, а в его влажном взгляде отражались свет звезд и надежда. Он помнит, как Джон сказал, что он говорит это искренне, и как Джон пришел, не зная, позволено ли ему приходить, и как Джон протянул руку, и как Джон предложил помощь, и руки Джона на его бедрах, и дыхание Джона в его легких. Джон в своем кресле, Джон, по-военному вытянувшийся, и Джон в дверях, и Джон, делающий шаг вперед, и Джон, продолжающий упорно двигаться, находящий промежуточное положение и ожидающий встретиться там с Шерлоком.

Шерлок задумывается – если он найдет это промежуточное положение и скажет то, что сказал Джон, с тем же значением, с которым сказал это Джон, сможет ли Джон все еще услышать его?

***

Цифры на двери Джона слегка смещены в сторону. Глазок от времени помутнел, а вокруг замка слишком много царапин (появились еще до того, как сюда въехал Джон, но все равно мучительно пророческие), и в потустороннем серо-зеленом освещении коридора пространство за пределами квартиры Джона кажется чем-то вроде чистилища. Чистилища, которое существует только благодаря тому, что в нем живет Джон.

Шерлок ненавидит это место, но ему кажется, что он начинает понимать его смысл.

\- Я тоже хотел уехать, - признается он пустому холлу, пытаясь собраться с силами и постучать. – Нашел маленький коттедж. В Сассексе. Весь заросший глициниями. Думал, может, выберусь из Лондона, поживу где-то еще некоторое время. Даже бумаги подписал, но… Не поехал.

Вот в чем предназначение этого места – чтобы скрыться, чтобы оторваться от чего-то, чтобы иметь _желание_ сдвинуться с места и забыть обо всем, и не смочь. Пытаться, но не дойти до конца.

Шерлок просто ходил на первый этаж. Джон перебрался сюда.

В промежуток.

Джон, наверное, сидит внутри на своем полуразвалившемся диване, смотрит телевизор, читает книгу. Дремлет. Сейчас почти половина восьмого – может, он готовит ужин, ест его за своим крохотным столом, просматривая газету.

А может быть, он стоит с другой стороны двери, всего в нескольких сантиметрах, дожидаясь, пока Шерлок наберется смелости.

Шерлок делает глубокий вдох, шагает вперед и поднимает руку. Пауза затягивается – и безопасная, и рискованная одновременно, будто Шерлок занес руку над сердцем Джона, репетируя неизбежный момент, когда ему придется нажать и обнаружить, сможет ли его форма его удержать.

\- Даже и не знаю, стоит ли мне здесь сейчас быть, - говорит Шерлок, чтобы оправдать свою руку, что снова опускается вдоль тела. Его начинает мутить. – Но я, эээ... Я хотел извиниться за то, что случилось тогда в Ярде. Я должен был тебе сказать. – Он неуверенно смеется. – Произошло много такого, о чем я должен был тебе за эти годы рассказать, правда? Я все пытался тебя защищать, не говоря тебе многого. Неведение – это благо, так ведь? Но теперь-то я знаю лучше. Да, я действительно знаю лучше. Поэтому… поэтому я здесь. Мне осталось сказать еще одно.

Он задерживает дыхание, но дверь остается закрытой. Он думает, а дома ли вообще Джон. Думает, ответит ли Джон, если он постучит. Или станет слушать. Или захочет это услышать.

Наконец, он делает вдох, потом еще один, вспоминает, как врачи скорой спрашивали его _кто вы ей, сэр? и только члены семьи, сэр_ , вспоминает упущенные возможности и бесплодные мечтания, и выражение лица Джона, когда он увидел шрам Шерлока, а потом произносит очень тихо и очень осторожно: 

– Я хочу быть с тобой.

Ничего не происходит.

Шерлок удивлен. Совсем-совсем немного. Тут даже нет эхо, чтобы его слова вернулись к нему.

Он снова говорит, на этот раз громче. 

– Я хочу быть с тобой, - и продолжает, пока слова не растворятся в тишине. – Не важно, как. И даже когда. Но я… - у Шерлока немного перехватывает дыхание, но он предпринимает новую попытку. – Мне тебя не хватает. Но я понимаю, что ты все еще пытаешься разобраться, и это нормально. Ты делаешь это для себя, а я стараюсь не... не вмешиваться, поэтому я и говорю с тобой с этой стороны двери, а не с той. Ну я и подумал, ведь ты же продолжаешь попытки встретиться. И тогда, в Ярде, ты спросил, чего я хочу, вот я и решил. Что ты заслуживаешь того, чтобы знать. Вот… Значит, так. Я хочу быть с тобой. Это все.

И опять ничего. Дверь не открывается, и Джон не выходит на свет. Шерлок кажется самому себе невероятно незначительным, погребенным под своим признанием. А дверь молча смотрит на него. Это очень похоже на отказ, безучастный и равнодушный, будто предложение Шерлока не может разрушить стены между ними, и решение постучать резко сменяется необходимостью сбежать.

Шерлок кивает головой.

– Хорошо. Ладно. Ну что же, спокойной ночи, – произносит он, не зная, что еще сказать, и быстро уходит по коридору с опущенным вниз взглядом, чувствуя, как в затылке пульсирует нечто, очень напоминающее стыд.

Он почти доходит до лестницы, когда дверь распахивается.

\- Шерлок, - зовет его Джон. – Шерлок, вернись.


	5. Chapter 5

Первое, что приходит на ум – бежать.

Шерлок останавливается, чувствуя, как перехватывает дыхание от пульсирующего в горле сердца – голос Джона застает его врасплох. Коридор за его спиной растягивается под тяжестью всего, что Джон, возможно, услышал, а может быть, и нет. Того, что он может сказать.

И того, о чем он, возможно, захочет промолчать.

_Я хочу быть с тобой._

Проходит немало времени, пока Шерлоку удается заставить себя обернуться и посмотреть. Джон смотрит на него в ответ, застыв в дверном проеме и облокотившись рукой о косяк. Его взгляд одновременно и настороженный, и умоляющий.

\- Шерлок, - тихо повторяет он.

Его инстинкты продолжают кричать «Беги!», но он бежит уже слишком давно. Уже несколько недель, а до этого – несколько лет. Он бежит с того вечера в бассейне, с того утра на крыше, с пламени костра и прощения в заминированном вагоне и с тихого свиста пули. С момента, когда чайный сервиз разбился на куски у подножия лестницы, у которой они когда-то стояли и смеялись. С момента, когда Джон отступил, будучи слишком злым и слишком уставшим. _Я пообещал бы тебе все, если бы ты не исчез к чертям собачьим.  
_

Он все бежал, и сейчас, оглянувшись и встретившись взглядом с океанской глубиной этих синих глаз, думает, что, наконец, он устал.

***

Шерлок держит руки в карманах пальто и чувствует, что его ладони вспотели. В легкой улыбке Джона угадываются облегчение и беспокойство. Маленькая квартирка выглядит более обжитой, чем в прошлый раз. Менее опрятной – снятый свитер брошен на спинку дивана, на кухонном столе – пачка писем. От этой картины у Шерлока пересыхает во рту.

Может, ему следовало продолжать идти дальше. Может, он не должен был вообще сюда приходить. Никогда.

А может, думает он, наблюдая, как Джон отряхивает руки, чтобы взять чайник, может, ему стоило прийти сюда раньше.

Две чашки, два чайных пакетика, и тут же - Шерлок даже не успевает ничего сказать - чай заменяется на банку растворимого кофе. Будто Джон помнит. Будто он понимает важность чая и незначительность кофе, и почему Шерлок пьет последний и больше не прикасается к первому. Шерлоку так сильно его не хватает, что ему больно. Его сердце в груди колотится в ожидании, что Джон что-нибудь скажет. Что угодно.

А Джон тем временем не торопится. Он больше не ищет ничего в кухне. И еще он купил сахар, которого в прошлый раз не было.

\- Без кофеина, - говорит Джон, протягивая Шерлоку кружку. Тот ее берет, рассматривая, как под маской безразличия Джон старается спрятать боль. Всего несколько месяцев назад Шерлок совсем не мог его читать. – Давай, присаживайся.

Шерлок предпочел бы постоять, оставаясь под защитой своего пальто, но Джон усаживается за стол и смотрит на него снизу вверх, будто ждет, что тот сбежит, и это для него невыносимо. Шерлок ставит чашку на стол, вешает на спинку стула пальто и шарф и садится.

В повисшем молчании синяя пластиковая поверхность стола очень напоминает разделяющий их океан.

\- Так, - наконец, говорит Джон, откашлявшись. Он обнимает ладонями чашку и опускает взгляд вниз. – Сассекс?

На какое-то мгновение до него не доходит, о чем Джон его спрашивает. А потом память откручивает события назад, и Шерлок слышит собственный голос, будто доносящийся через дверь, сквозь тонкие стены старого здания, громче, чем он мог предположить, и сидящий на диване Джон-пятнадцать-минут-назад смотрит куда-то вперед, где и вправду на маленьком столике лежит оставленная там книга-детектив. _Я тоже хотел уехать. Нашел маленький коттедж. В Сассексе._

Пульс Шерлока забился в два раза быстрее – Джон слышал. Джон слышал все.

\- Подумал, посмотрю несколько вариантов, - произносит Шерлок слегка придушенным голосом. Он кашляет и пытается улыбнуться. – Хотя, кажется, моего агента уже от меня тошнит.

Джон не улыбается ему в ответ. 

– Ты собираешься уехать с Бейкер Стрит.

Обвинение болезненно, наверное, даже сильнее, чем следовало, если вспомнить, сколько в этом правды.

– Я не знаю. Зависит… - Зависит от того, как долго еще Шерлок сможет выдерживать темноту и тишину. Как долго Шерлок сможет чего-то дожидаться – когда это что-то случится. Зависит от Джона и от того, что он об этом думает.

Шерлок делает глубокий вдох. 

– Джон, я…

\- Ты серьезно? – вдруг спрашивает Джон. – Там, в коридоре. Ты говорил серьезно?

Шерлок с трудом заставляет себя посмотреть на Джона. Глаза Джона огромные и темные. Они больше не говорят о Сассексе. На самом деле они вообще не говорили о нем.

\- Да, - отвечает он, и его дыхание дрожит. – Да, я хотел…– хочу. Хочу быть здесь. Быть с тобой, - когда Джон ничего на это не отвечает, он очень тихо добавляет: – Мне тебя не хватает. 

Сидящий напротив Джон ставит свою чашку на стол. Аккуратно ее пристраивает – ручкой в сторону кухни, а затем поворачивает ее в другую сторону, будто это рамка, с которой ищут воду, и которая может подсказать ему, говорит ли Шерлок правду или нет.

\- Знаешь, я тоже этого хочу, - произносит он.

Они смотрят на друга, не отрываясь, а часы тикают – десять, двадцать, тридцать секунд. Шерлок почти боится, что, если он сдвинется, заговорит, то чары разрушатся, они вернутся в реальность, и Джон заберет свои слова назад.

\- Тоже хочешь? – в конце концов спрашивает Шерлок. Ничего не может с собой поделать. – Все еще?

Джон опускает голову и, глядя на собственные руки, улыбается слабой, несколько смущенной улыбкой.

\- На самом деле, мне потребовалось много времени, чтобы это понять. Понять, чего я хочу. Считал, что разобрался, а потом, после того, что произошло недавно в Ярде, после того, что ты мне сказал… - Он поднимает глаза вверх и встречается взглядом с Шерлоком. Шерлок не находит в себе сил отвернуться. – Извини, - негромко и хрипло говорит он. – Извини, что я это упустил. Наверное, я смотрел, но не видел… не знаю. Может, не хотел видеть.

У Джона с лицом происходит что-то жуткое. Шерлок говорит: 

– Все нормально, - только для того, чтобы Джон успокоился, но это не помогает.

\- Это не так, - фыркает Джон. – И я знаю, что многое должен искупить. Знаю, что тебе, возможно, нужно время, чтобы самому разобраться со своими мыслями, и это нормально. Я готов ждать тебя столько, сколько нужно, но я не могу… не могу перестать об этом думать. Думать о тебе. О том, когда я был с тобой, и мы вместе были … кем мы были тогда. Знаешь, это ведь было лучшее время нашей жизни…

Шерлок знает. _Когда я был с тобой, и мы вместе были…_ с этого времени прошло пять лет. Пять лет. Еще до его самоубийства, похорон и скорби, до свадьбы, которая ранила сильнее, чем тот выстрел, что за ней последовал. До правды, до боли и до шрама. До рождения ребенка Джона, до того, как миссис Хадсон, его вторая мать, умерла.

 _Как молоды мы были тогда,_ думает Шерлок.

Сидящий за столом Джон сжимает ладони, забыв про свой кофе. По этому жесту видно, что Джон сдерживает себя, что он сомневается, и от этого руки начинают болеть у самого Шерлока. 

\- Так что, да. Да. Я все еще этого хочу, - говорит Джон, и в этой фразе столько усталости… Он произносит это так, будто очень и очень устал. – Просто я не думаю, что теперь право выбора за мной.

Право выбора теперь у Шерлока.

Он смотрит через стол на Джона и видит, как его лицо становится таким беззащитным, ранимым. Вопрос предопределен опустившимися уголками его рта и лучиками вокруг глаз. Последние два года отпечатались на нем морщинами и складками, и Шерлоку интересно, замечает ли Джон такие же изменения на лице у него. Замечает ли Джон, насколько все стало по-другому, и как мало осталось от того, что было раньше.

\- Я хочу, - наконец, отвечает Шерлок. – Я хочу сказать тебе то, что ты сказал мне. В том же самом значении. Просто я… - _боюсь_ , думает он, и, сдавая назад, предпринимает новую попытку. – Ничего не может быть как раньше, Джон. Во мне ничего не осталось от того, каким ты меня помнишь. Приключения, игра…– все кончено.

\- _Игра?_ Да кого волнует эта игра, - нахмурившись, говорит Джон. – Я был там не из-за… из-за… ну, не знаю, не из-за расследований, всего этого азарта, или блога. А ты, что, так думал?

Джон снова наклоняется вперед. В этот раз он оставляет свою вытянутую руку лежать на синем пластике, будто ожидая, что Шерлок к ней прикоснется. 

– Меня ничего из этого не волнует, - невероятно мягко продолжает Джон. – Я никогда не любил консультирующего детектива. Я любил тебя.

\- Ты… - Шерлок останавливается, и вместе с этим останавливается его дыхание, замирают его мысли. Он думает о том, сможет ли когда-нибудь привыкнуть к тому, как Джон это говорит. Ему интересно, забудет ли он это когда-нибудь.

Существует дюжина разных вещей, которые он хочет сказать, но слова застревают у него в горле, и он не может заставить их пробиться через память прошедших двух лет и пронизавшее его до костей одиночество, что продолжает дожидаться его дома. _Прошу тебя, прости, мне не хватает тебя, я люблю… я люблю…_

\- Я понимаю, что будет по-другому, - говорит Джон. – Мы оба изменились. Но раньше я знал тебя лучше самого себя, и я… Я снова хочу, чтобы было так. Просто знать тебя. И чтобы ты знал меня. – Джон делает глубокий вдох и снова смотрит на Шерлока с неуверенной полуулыбкой. - Мне ведь тоже тебя не хватает, знаешь?

Шерлок даже не понимает, насколько сильно ему хочется преодолеть разделяющее их пространство, пока не начинает это делать. Его пальцы дрожат на весу, когда он протягивает руку вперед. Джон смотрит на нее, смотрит, и не отодвигается.

Шерлок чувствует, какая теплая рука у Джона, и ему приходится сделать усилие, чтобы не отдернуть ладонь, как требуют сейчас какие-то оставшиеся в нем инстинкты. 

– Я… я стараюсь, - натянуто отвечает он, и Джон с трудом смаргивает, а уголки его рта снова опускаются вниз. – Я буду продолжать стараться. Я тоже хочу тебя узнать.

Джон переворачивает руку и берет ладонь Шерлока в свою.

И крепко его держит.

Они допивают кофе, негромко разговаривая практически ни о чем. Такая тишина очень уютна, она как ладонь, прижатая к ушибленному месту – нежная и приятная.

Однако, время уже позднее, и в неуверенных проблесках удовлетворенности, читающихся по изгибу рта Джона, сквозит ожидание того, что Шерлок не готов произнести. Все еще заметный на пальце у Джона след от кольца сдерживает его, ему нелегко от устоявшейся привычки себя контролировать и от нестабильности, присущей изменениям. От еще сохраняющейся возможности, что все может снова стать так, как было некоторое время назад.

\- Мне нужно идти, - извиняется он, глядя, как Джон ставит в раковину их чашки. – У меня в микроволновке эксперимент.

Джон понимающе кивает. Шерлок видит отражение собственного сожаления в улыбке Джона, но тот не предлагает Шерлоку остаться. Вместо этого он стоит, опираясь о кухонный шкаф и смотрит, как Шерлок берет пальто. Он слишком далеко, и руки его засунуты в карманы.

\- Я напишу, - обещает Шерлок, замедляясь после того, как затянул на шее шарф. Это мгновение кажется липким, как ириска на кончиках пальцев, будто он не может уйти, не сказав того, что сейчас вертится у него на языке. Но у него ничего не получается, и нужный момент проходит.

А затем Джон, оттолкнувшись от шкафа, пересекает небольшое расстояние между ними и быстро прижимается губами к щеке Шерлока, будто пытаясь сделать это до того, как его покинет самообладание. 

– Я буду ждать, - мягко говорит он, отступая назад, и они оба понимают, что он говорит не о сообщении.

Шерлок чувствует, как щеки Джона вспыхивают румянцем.

– Я знаю, - отвечает он, и уже когда он проходит половину улицы, он понимает, что он не просто знает – он еще и в это _верит_.

***

На то, чтобы подобрать правильные слова, у него уходит несколько дней. И чем дольше он тянет, тем сильнее нервничает: не слишком ли долго он молчит, не слишком ли много он себе напридумывал, не разрушает ли он все сам? Но все кажется слишком обычным, слишком незначительным, слишком бледным и маленьким по сравнению с тем, что, как Шерлок считает, он _должен_ сказать. И в результате все заканчивается тем, что Шерлок просто смотрит на свой мобильный и не пишет ничего.

У него такое чувство, что они смотрят друг на друга поверх китайской ловушки для пальцев: зависли в режиме ожидания всего лишь на расстоянии дыхания друг от друг и не могут отдалиться, продолжая попытки сообразить, как двинуться вперед.

А потом Шерлок думает: может быть есть вещи, которые он пока не может сказать, но это не означает, что он не может сказать _ничего_.

Он набирает _Доброе утро. ШХ._ И оставляет сообщение неотправленным до тех пор, пока утро не переходит в день, снова и снова открывая его и думая, увидит ли в нем Джон его нетерпение сквозь пиксели. Нажимает «отправить».

Джон отвечает немедленно. _Привет, все в порядке?_ И Шерлок задумывается о том, как долго тот так же, как и он, смотрел на свой мобильный.

***

Джон не просит снова пригласить его в Скотланд Ярд. Он шлет ему жуткие шутки и приглашает на кофе во второй половине дня, жалуется на пробки и на рост цен на замороженные сосиски, говорит о своей дочери и о пациентах, и о потерпевших полный крах намерениях есть что-то, кроме фастфуда. Но он не просит, а Шерлок не предлагает.

Он не очень понимает, чего ждет, но где-то между разговорами об отвратительных телепрограммах и последних новостях из Гардиан, за стаканчиками с кофе в Риджентс-парке и, однажды, за промасленным ужином, состоявшим из завернутой в газету жареной рыбы с картошкой фри, после того, как Джону пришлось задержаться на работе, до Шерлока доходит, почему это кажется ему таким важным: потому что Джон согласен ждать.

Шерлок не знает, ждал ли его кто-нибудь вот так. Без вопросов, без условий, не отворачиваясь и не бросая. Такое вот ожидание, как рука, поддерживающая его за локоть, удерживая его на ногах и давая ему время, чтобы повести за собой.

***

(Джон и на Бейкер Стрит больше не приходит, но это уже ощущается по-другому, потому что оба они знают, что на самом деле означает _Я хочу быть с тобой._

В следующий раз Джон придет на Бейкер Стрит, чтобы вернуться домой.)

***

Квартира внизу становится все более и более пустой.

Все начинается с холодильника: с выбрасывания продуктов, протирания полок, вытряхивания льда из формочек в раковину. Выдергивания вилки из розетки. А следом – одеяла, сложенные стопкой на кресле рядом с комодом Шерлока, а потом – тарелки, кастрюли и сковородки отнесены в Оксфам. А потом – безделушки и все остальное, часть из которого заняло место на каминной полке в квартире наверху, а часть – в мусорных баках за домом.

Он пытается не убирать много вещей за раз, но разрастающейся пустоты не избежать. Он видит, как эти пустоты зияют, будто квартира зевает измученно, готовясь к долгому сну, устав от того, как много жизни осталось в прошлом.

Сегодня пришел черед шкафов. Ряды жестяных консервных банок с супом и овощами, пакеты риса и фасоли, коробки с лапшой и банки с соусами: обеды, что она запланировала, но которые никогда так и не состоялись. Выдохшиеся специи, черви в муке. Шерлок выбрасывает все, даже не проверяя, осталось ли что-то пригодное.

А потом, явившаяся из тени – коробка чайных пакетиков. PG Tips.

Шерлоку очень хочется обвинить во всем эту хлипкую маленькую коробочку, неотъемлемое утешение в проявлении невысказанной любви: она приносила ему утренний чай. Иногда он задумывается, а что, если бы она этого не делала, если бы не упала? Как все было бы по-другому... Была бы она рада возвращению Джона? Если бы он вообще увидел бы Джона снова. Если бы он вообще когда-либо сделал шаг в это промежуточное пространство, или ждал ли бы его кто-нибудь там.

Если бы он когда-нибудь смог произнести слова, которые ему так хочется сказать, если бы у него было еще чуть-чуть больше времени.

Он перестает разбирать шкафы и уносит коробку наверх. Набирает воду в чайник, берет с полки кружку. Его сердце тяжело стучит в груди, тревожно и часто. Он старается удержаться от излишнего благоговения, когда достает чайный пакетик, но он пахнет так сладко и так знакомо, и слегка затхло, как пахнет что-то, что он когда-то очень хорошо знал, но знал очень давно. И не делать это с нежностью просто невозможно.

От кипятка поднимается пар, когда он наливает его в кружку, напоминая ему о нематериальных сферах, о призрачном видении, с ужасом качающем головой, глядя на то, в каком состоянии ковер и проводящем пальцем по пыли на каминной полке. Уголок его рта самопроизвольно поднимается вверх, и он слышит ее неодобрительные замечания – _посмотрите сюда, молодой человек_ – за секунду до того, пока она не начинает смеяться с нежностью в голосе.

Он пока еще не начал разбираться в спальне внизу, да и в ванной тоже. Она оставила домашние тапочки рядом с кроватью. Ее кардиган все еще лежит сверху на стопке грязной одежды, ждет. В один из дней ему придется постирать его, свернуть, сложить в коробку и унести его из дома туда, где он станет принадлежать кому-то еще. А пока он лежит там, ему кажется, что ее призрак все еще здесь.

Эта вещь оставлена для нее, на случай, если ей станет холодно зимой, ночью, в быстром потоке времени, что проносится сквозь ее тело.

Когда он, наконец, заставляет себя сделать глоток чая, тот оказывается чуть теплым, и совсем не таким терпким, каким он его помнит.

***

По телевизору показывают Джеймса Бонда, который что-то взрывает. Шерлок свернулся калачиком на диване, смотря фильм, от усталости с трудом держа глаза открытыми. Мобильный в его руке становится все тяжелее. На другом конце города Джон смотрит то же самое, отправляя ему время от времени сообщения с шутками про злодея и саркастическими замечаниями по поводу реальных возможностей того или иного оружия. Шерлок около часа назад отправил ему свои выводы по поводу того, чем все закончится, и они оба не спят, чтобы досмотреть, договорившись, что если Шерлок не угадал, то он в следующий раз платит за кофе.

 _Все-таки ты свою хватку не потерял,_ в итоге пишет ему Джон за десять минут до полуночи, и вибрация лежащего на груди телефона заставляет Шерлока проснуться. Какое-то мгновение ему кажется, что Джон сейчас рядом, улыбается ему с другой стороны дивана. Он чувствует, как постепенно исчезает ощущение ладоней на запястьях и пальцев в волосах, когда он, моргая, выбирается из сна в реальность.

 _Конечно же, нет,_ \- отправляет он в ответ. - _Если хочешь, я продемонстрирую тебе это завтра за кофе._

 _Время и место как обычно? Тогда до встречи._  
  
Это очень похоже на «спокойной ночи», которое Шерлоку никто не говорил уже много лет, и, может быть, именно это заставляет его колебаться, задержав палец над кнопкой блокировки экрана. Может быть, от того, насколько близок ему сейчас Джон, в квартире на другом конце города и одновременно здесь, рядом, так сокровенно и легко. А может быть просто потому, что уже поздно, и он уже почти спит, слегка затекший на этом диване. А может, просто он готов, или просто устал быть не готовым, или просто он никогда не будет готов, и в этот самый момент он знает, что это не проблема.

Не проблема, потому что это Джон.

_На самом деле, я бы не отказался от медицинского взгляда на одно старое дело, если у тебя будет время. Комната 317 в Ярде, в наше обычное время? ШХ_

Он оставляет телефон на журнальном столике и спускается вниз, на ее диван, сиденье и подушки которого оказываются холодными и жесткими. Он делает звук телевизора погромче. Идет очередной Джеймс Бонд - похоже, показывают несколько фильмов подряд. Всю ночь он ощущает, как его желудок поднимается вверх, будто он поднялся на самый верх на американских горках и ему не терпится увидеть, что ожидает его в самом низу.

***

_Хорошо, вполне подходит. В обычное время, у тебя._  
  
(А затем, чуть более трех минут спустя, будто он пытался уйти, но вернулся, не в силах удержаться от: _Жду с нетерпением._ )

***

Шерлок вытирает ладони о брюки и оглядывает стол в своей комнате, пытаясь не чувствовать себя глупо. Он мог просто отправить эти фотографии вниз в лабораторию криминалистики и попросить их проверить его подозрения – так, как он делал все последние два года, но тогда у него не останется того, что можно показать Джону, а это будет выглядеть еще глупее.

К тому же, он не хочет просто пригласить Джона заглянуть к нему по пути – он хочет, чтобы Джон к нему _присоединился_.

Поэтому он вертит в руках фотографии, перекладывая их с места на место, пока они не выстраиваются в безупречные ряды и колонки. Потом садится за дальний край стола и вытряхивает содержимое из папок. Он будет разбирать бумаги, когда войдет Джон, и не выдаст своего _волнения_ , черт побери.

Несколько часов спустя, в почти мучительно точные пятнадцать минут четвертого, раздается стук по открытой двери. Шерлока оказывается настолько завороженным своими файлами, что с удивлением обнаруживает, что перестал следить за временем. Джон стоит, опершись о косяк двери и сдержанно улыбается, осторожно пиная носком ботинка порог, пока Шерлок не приглашает его войти. 

– Привет.

Шерлок заливается краской, думая о том, как долго Джон так стоял. Он по локти увяз в токсикологических отчетах и документах, аккуратные ряды фотографий уже давно нарушены и переложены новыми группами – сначала по симптомам, а потом по найденному токсикологами. Джон окидывает взглядом этот беспорядок. В его глазах - явно сдерживаемые любопытство и нетерпение.

\- Убийство посредством _аллергии_ , - взволнованно выпаливает Шерлок, и в ту же секунду лицо Джона озаряется улыбкой. Это лучшее, что видел Шерлок за последние месяцы.

И после этого они уже говорят без умолку, перебивая друг друга, держа в руках фото, сравнивая их между собой, набрасывают теории. Джон немного подрастерял навык, но он очень старается, будто этому нераскрытому делу не двенадцать лет, а оно так же интересно, как любая ночная засада или погоня по крышам, из тех, что с ними случались. Он смеется над шутками Шерлока, и у того на щеках выступает румянец. Чтобы Джон не заметил, Шерлок отворачивается и пришпиливает фото на стену, стараясь не улыбаться.

По пути домой к ним заглядывает Лестрейд и удивляется, когда видит в комнате два силуэта. Пожимает Джону руку, хлопает Шерлока по плечу. 

– Вся банда снова в сборе, - говорит он. – Прямо как в старые добрые времена, правда?

Шерлок напрягается, внезапно отрезвев от напоминания, насколько сильно все изменилось. _Нет, не так,_ думает он, _как бы мы этого не хотели._

Но когда Лестрейд уходит, Джон начинает старательно просматривать стопку фотографий и говорит, не поднимая глаз. 

– Знаешь, я даже и не думал, что это снова со мной случится. Я просто… спасибо, что позволил мне прийти сюда.

Шерлок несколько секунд ошеломленно смотрит на Джона во все глаза. 

– Разумеется, - наконец, медленно отвечает он. – Я… Я рад, что ты здесь.

\- Я тоже, - Джон поднимает на него взгляд и улыбается, в глазах – невероятная нежность, и когда в половине седьмого вдруг в их комнату приходят убираться, он предлагает поужинать, будто не хочет, чтобы этот день заканчивается. Шерлок отвечает согласием.

***

Заново узнавать друг друга. Позволять узнавать себя. Если честно, это не то, чего ожидал Шерлок.

Что-то дается невероятно легко – рассказ Джону про сон, увиденный накануне (составлял реестр запаса носков, который мог бы занять комнату для вещдоков в Ярде), обмениваться историями про жутких пациентов и беспорядке в файлах с делами. Жаловаться на высокомерных братьев и сестер. Привыкнуть к вибрации телефона в кармане, сообщающего о поступлении нового сообщения, привыкнуть к _ожиданию_ этого.

Но некоторые вещи все еще _так_ безумно тяжелы, так неожиданно, глубоко болезненны. Джон целых два года прожил без него, и эти два года прилипли к нему, и будто грозят снова утянуть его в свое лоно. Истории про коллег, чьи имена Шерлок не узнает, или о местах, в которых Шерлок никогда не бывал, или о дочери, которую Шерлок никогда не встречал – все это рассказывается с робостью, будто Джон не уверен, что Шерлок хочет про это знать – маленькие детали и намеки о Джоне, которого он никогда на самом деле не знал, и времени, которое он никогда не сможет вернуть.

Ощущение потери необъятно и всепоглощающе – черная дыра, что расположилась в груди у Шерлока.

Он знает, что Джон подмечает подобные вещи и в нем тоже. Иногда, когда Джон смотрит слишком долго, когда он делается тихим – Шерлок знает. Но он держал свои секреты внутри так глубоко и так долго, что предложить их Джону каждый раз получается только с боем, и когда он прорывается сквозь рутину, которая заставляет держать их в себе, это по ощущениям очень похоже на срывание пластыря.

Но когда он видит лицо Джона, после его каждого маленького откровения, он видит его удивление, и признательность, и благоговение, и он продолжает пытаться. Продолжает стараться, предлагая эти подробности одну за одной: о том, как медленно он разбирает вещи в квартире миссис Хадсон, как сужалось поле его работы от огромного Лондона до маленькой комнатки для совещаний в Скотланд Ярде, в которой нет окон. Про походы к врачам.

Последнее является для Шерлока самым сложным – визиты к докторам. То, как тело, жизнь и будущее Шерлока рухнули после выпущенной в него пули. То, как наглядно видны усилия Шерлока по обеспечению счастья Джона - в рецептах врачей и их запретах на физическую активность. То, как Шерлок прячет все это за расплывчатой и запутанной медицинской терминологией, и как даже самая сложная констатация факта оставляет его с содранной кожей и обнажает его уязвимое существо.

Это тяжело, так _тяжело_ , но Джон смотрит на него внимательно и принимает каждое из его приношений как птицу, трепещущую в его ладонях, и не отворачивается.

Ну и конечно, еще они говорят о миссис Хадсон. Они говорят о ней постоянно. Шерлок рассказывает Джону, как он с ней познакомился, когда его ломало и он потел до полусмерти во флоридском пекле -страх, который он не мог увидеть и понять, пока не отошел от кайфа. Он рассказывает Джону о Фрэнке Хадсоне и о том, какая решимость была в глазах у миссис Хадсон, когда Фрэнк отправился навстречу своему смертному приговору. И как она рухнула ему на руки, когда все казнь состоялась, повторяя _все кончено, все кончено_ , будто боялась поверить в то, что это когда-нибудь произойдет. Джон, запинаясь, в полголоса рассказывает о том, как она сидела с ним в 221Б в день похорон Шерлока не позволяла ему смотреть, как она плачет.

Шерлок даже и не представлял, как много у него есть что сказать, пока не появился тот, кому это можно рассказать. И если и остается что-то, что он все еще не говорит, то Джон только смотрит на него спокойным взглядом и, похоже, совершенно не возражает.

***

_Я люблю…_ думает Шерлок, наблюдая, как Джон у стойки заказывает им кофе. Он поворачивается, ожидая, когда парень размешает сливки и сахар, встречается с Шерлоком взглядом и улыбается. _Я люблю…_

***

\- Умираю от голода, - откладывая в сторону отчет о результатах вскрытия, говорит Джон. Он здесь уже час, может, два… а может, уже и три, на самом деле. По его словам, он освободился в клинике пораньше и зашел провести здесь остаток дня. От этого в груди у Шерлока приятно замирает, и он широко улыбается от удовольствия. – Может, пиццу поедим?

-Ммм. – Шерлок просматривает очередную пачку фотографий и раздумывает. Он не очень любит пиццу, но ему нравится, как необычно неаккуратно Джон ее ест. Вполне того стоит. Колбаса, грибы, двойной сыр – пагубное удовольствие. Его кардиолог его убьёт. 

\- Ты видел вот это фото с брызгами крови? Очень похоже, что их источник располагался чуть выше двери в туалет, а не рядом с кухней.

\- Нет, не пиццу, - вносит изменения Джон, окидывая Шерлока ленивым взглядом. Значит, вспомнил про кардиолога. – Этот греческий ресторанчик все еще работает? Помнишь, тот, что прямо на Мэрилебон Роуд?

Ммм. Сувлаки из баранины, порцию долмы можно взять на двоих на закуску. Намного более соблазнительно. 

– Если источник брызг был рядом с дверью в туалет, это была крестная дочь, а не дядя. Ее одежду взяли на анализ брызг крови? Проверь вон тот отчет.

Тяжело вздохнув, Джон тянется за отчетом, но тут звонит телефон Шерлока, похороненный где-то в глубинах его пальто, которое тот повесил на спинку стула, и Джон меняет направление, чтобы порыться в карманах. Шерлок, не дыша, наблюдает за ним краешком глаза и с удивлением задумывается, понимает ли Джон, что он сейчас делает.

\- Ну серьезно, Шерлок. Это ждало четырнадцать лет, и вполне может подождать до завтра. А ужин так долго ждать не может. – Он находит мобильный, проводит пальцем по экрану, чтобы ответить. – Алло?

Шерлок возвращается к своим фотографиям, чувствуя, как колотится сердце. Он пытается сосредоточиться на направлении брызг от ответного удара. Он решает, что их источник точно был не в кухне. А Джон говорит. 

– Нет, это Джон Уотсон. Он… он сейчас недоступен.

И вот она, заминка - Джон сообразил. Его шею начинает заливать жаркий румянец, и он смотрит на Шерлока полными ужаса глазами. Он почти сразу опускает голову и отводит взгляд. 

– Ммм. Да, конечно. – Повисает пауза, пока он слушает собеседника, а плечи его напрягаются все сильнее. – Хорошо, да. Я ему скажу. Спасибо.

\- Лестрейд? – спрашивает Шерлок, размышляя, стоит ли ему что-то сказать. Может, если он отреагирует так, будто Джон поступил совершенно естественно, то напряжение исчезнет само собой? Он рассеянно берет другое фото и переворачивает его вверх ногами, чтобы рассмотреть получше. Нет, определенно не из кухни. Но было ли это действительно в туалете или существовал кто-то третий? И кто этот третий мог быть?

Джон переступает с ноги на ногу, и предчувствие стекает у Шерлока по позвоночнику. 

– Хмм, нет. Это был твой агент по недвижимости.

\- А. – Это неважно. Он забывает об этом сию же секунду, направляя свое внимание на Джона. Тот не садится. Он продолжает стоять и даже более решительно. У Шерлока начинает болеть внутри локтевых сгибов. Это просто старая привычка Джона – отвечать по телефону Шерлока – не более, чем грубость в самом худшем случае, а в лучшем – знак того, что они продвигаются вперед. И он не может понять, _почему_ это выглядит для него таким важным. У них все так _хорошо_ получалось. У них было все так хорошо, и Шерлок совершенно не представляет, что делать.

Следующее фото было сделано уже не в коридоре, а в гостиной – ярдовцы сделали недостаточное количество фотографий. Шерлок, не отрываясь, смотрит на него и совсем ничего не видит. Он сглатывает. 

– Ладно, а что с отчетом?

***

К моменту, когда Шерлок откладывает в сторону фотографии с места преступления и перемещает Джона в такси, - все-таки, тот греческий ресторан – от расстояния между ними веет холодом и одиночеством. Джон сидит так близко к двери, как только можно и смотрит в окно. И Шерлок пытается сообразить, было ли у них точно также вначале, когда Джон постучал в его дверь и спросил разрешения войти, и был ли он тогда таким же далеким и таким недосягаемым.

\- Я не знал, что у тебя все еще есть агент по недвижимости.

Шерлок смотрит на него испуганно и немного изумленно. Джон не отворачивается от окна, челюсти его упрямо сжаты. 

– Да, - отвечает он, сбитый с толку. – Я думал, что сказал это тебе. Сассекс, помнишь?

После недолгой паузы Джон продолжает. 

– Ты говорил, что нашел коттедж.

В голосе Джона слышится что-то, что Шерлоку совсем не нравится. Будто он готовится принять удар, будто пилит тот самый пресловутый сук из поговорки и ждет, когда упадет. Будто боится того, что Шерлок может ему сказать, но все равно заставляет себя это выслушать. 

– Правда, как мне кажется, я также сказал тебе, что его купил другой человек, так ведь? Сказал.

\- И ты… - Джон кашляет и опускает взгляд на руки, лежащие на коленях. – И ты продолжаешь искать.

Тут Шерлок вдруг вспоминает, как поменялось выражение лица Джона там, в комнате – как прервалось дыхание, а в глазах появился страх. Не от того, что до Джона дошло, что он ответил по его телефону. А когда он сообразил, _кто звонил._

Он все неправильно понял. Шерлок понял все _неправильно_.

Внутри расцветает чувство вины, горькое и дрожащее. 

– Джон, - выдыхает он.

\- Просто я не ожидал, что ты продолжаешь поиски, только и всего, - быстро произносит Джон, стараясь говорить так, будто все нормально. Но это слабое прикрытие его боли и желания защититься, и он запинается, пытаясь поправить самого себя. – Нет, я имел в виду… Я не знал, что ты… Нет, я о том, что… Я просто… - Он снова начинает смотреть в окно, и вокруг него будто вырастает каменная защитная стена. – Я просто не знал, что ты все еще рассматриваешь варианты.

\- Это не то, что ты думаешь, - начинает путано объяснять Шерлок, стараясь все исправить. – Просто, ты знаешь, сейчас, когда на Бейкер Стрит совсем никого не осталось… - но это совсем не то, что он хочет сказать. Он начинает снова. – Я просто…

\- Не уезжай, – внезапно говорит Джон. Он, наконец-то, поворачивается к Шерлоку – глаза слишком большие и слишком ярко блестят в темноте кэба. И Шерлок смотрит на него неотрывно, безмолвно и изумленно. 

– Что?

Джон делает глубокий вдох, и Шерлок вспоминает, как много лет назад Джон сидел за его кухонным столом – руки сложены, лицо очень серьезное. _Шерлок, послушай, это самый большой и самый важный день в моей жизни…_ И тихо и медленно говорит: 

– Я просто прошу тебя не уезжать.

\- Я не…

\- У тебя есть агент по недвижимости, - обрывает его Джон, и в его голосе нарастает раздражение – _Шерлок, даже не пытайся это отрицать_. – Она нашла для тебя еще один коттедж. По ее словам, такой же, как и предыдущий. Это дорога к отступлению, правда? Подстраховка, или что-то вроде того. На тот случай, если здесь все не срастется, если что-то произойдет – у тебя будет выход.

Внутри у Шерлока все сжимается и переворачивается, и он внезапно осознает, что эта резкость в голосе Джона так болезненна, потому что это _правда_. Он оставляет себе этот выход, планирует, запасается ключом, чтобы уйти от всего этого, от Джона, от их прогресса и от всей этой надежды. Что он, может, и не отвечает на звонки агента, но продолжает слушать голосовые сообщения. Что он, может, и замедлил процесс, и вроде как отвернулся, но совсем поиски не остановил.

Любое отрицание сейчас кажется ему признанием. Он не может придумать, что сказать.

\- Я знаю, что мы… мы все еще над этим работаем, - хрипло и напряженно произносит Джон, когда их такси подъезжает к ресторану и останавливается у входа. – Но, пожалуйста, не уезжай, Шерлок. Я хочу, чтобы ты остался. Я прошу тебя остаться.

Шерлок смотрит ему в глаза и пытается запечатлеть их в памяти – черные и маслянистые, блестящие от беспокойства и сомнения. Он хочет запомнить их навсегда, знать, что он способен сделать их такими. 

– Хорошо, - отвечает Шерлок. – Я останусь.

***

Ужин проходит тихо – чувствуется неловкость. Оба они стараются вернуться к чему-то, похожему на их обычное общение. Они колеблются, они выбиты из колеи тем, как все хрупко – что они ничего друг другу не обещали, не делали никаких долгосрочных планов, что каждый из них может повернуться и уйти, раз и навсегда и оставить другого. Но они стараются.

После ужина они идут в сторону улицы, где можно поймать такси. Джон держится чуть ближе, и их плечи раз или два соприкасаются. А когда Шерлок, набравшись смелости, бросает на него взгляд, то видит намек на улыбку, похожий на предложение мира. Шерлок улыбается в ответ.

\- Ну, вот, мы и пришли, - говорит Джон, когда они доходят до угла.

\- Спасибо, что зашел сегодня, - отвечает Шерлок. Оба переступают с ноги на ногу. Ему хочется пообещать, что он позвонит агенту по недвижимости и скажет ей, что больше не нуждается в ее услугах, но он не уверен, что стоит возвращаться к этой теме.

\- Да, - отвечает Джон. – Да, это было здорово. – Он делает шаг вперед и тянется, чтобы поправить шарф на шее у Шерлока. – Сегодня ночью снова обещают снегопад. Холодная выдалась зима. – Он смотрит вверх. Он так близко, что Шерлоку слышен почти незаметный запах его одеколона. Они стоят так довольно долго. Джон продолжает одной рукой разглаживать складки на шарфе Шерлока, и смотрит, не моргая и очень выразительно.

А затем Джон переводит взгляд на его рот, и Шерлок не может себя остановить. Он отворачивается.

\- Ну ладно, - после короткой паузы говорит Джон. Он отступает на шаг. – Хорошо.

\- Я не говорю «нет», - пытается объяснить Шерлок. Ему кажется, что он запутался, он чувствует себя слишком слабым, неуверенным и виноватым. Он все еще не закончил блуждающую в голове мысль, что занимает там так много места – _я люблю…я люблю…_ \- и как бы он этого не хотел, как бы он об этом не мечтал, все это ему кажется непонятным, сложным и ненадежным. И он не может. – Я просто хочу сказать – пока нет.

\- Все нормально, - отвечает Джон, и улыбается так, будто старается доказать, что так оно и есть на самом деле. – Послушай, Шерлок. Я знаю, что ты все еще пытаешься определиться. Мне не стоило подгонять. У тебя есть столько времени, сколько тебе нужно. Я не… я даже не знаю, о чем я думал.

\- Извини, - беспомощно говорит Шерлок.

\- Не нужно извиняться. – Джон подходит к краю тротуара и смотрит на дорогу, ища глазами такси. – Мы же хотим, чтобы все сложилось правильно, так? Я вполне могу подождать, пока сложится. – Рядом с ним останавливается такси. – Поедешь на этом?

Шерлок качает головой. 

– Нет, поезжай ты. Тебе дальше ехать.

Джон некоторое время колеблется, но, в конце концов, открывает дверь и садится в машину. В последний момент Шерлок бросается вперед и ловит закрывающуюся дверь. 

– Тем не менее, я говорил серьезно, Джон. Я не уеду. Я знаю, что все еще… что я не… что мне нужно время. Но я никуда не уеду. Хорошо?

Лицо Джона смягчается, и его улыбка снова становится чуть более похожей на искреннюю. Он наклоняется и накрывает своей ладонью руку Шерлока, которой он держит дверь. 

– Хорошо.

Шерлок остается стоять на углу улицы и смотрит, как отъезжает такси. Начинает идти снег.

***

Шерлок возвращается домой. Думает о Джоне. О черноте, что заливала его глаза. Об обиженном вздохе и о том, как он сжал кулаки. Думает, как там он. Шерлоку интересно, думает ли Джон о нем когда-нибудь. Он знает, что должен бы думать, но ему сложно это представить. Ему интересно, хочет ли когда-либо Джон быть кем-то другим или быть где-то еще.

Если Джон когда-нибудь захочет быть здесь.

Но Джона здесь нет, и образы его тесной, одинокой квартирки, как ни жаль, сгорают где-то на границах сознания Шерлока – пальто Джона, висящее на чужом крючке, ботинки Джона, стоящие у чужой двери. Детективный роман, заложенный салфеткой на странице, где остановился Джон, что все еще лежит, брошенный, на журнальном столе. Единственная незнакомая тарелка для хлопьев в раковине на кухне.

Он сидит в кресле в темноте, прижав кончики пальцев к губам, обдумывая все это – признаки обживания, признаки намерений остаться. Все они – указатели того, что Джон признает это мрачное и тоскливое место своим домом, в котором он одинок.

Это кажется неестественным и неправильным, будто перестал существовать один из основных законов мироздания.

Он сидит и изводит себя воспоминаниями о том месте, где вещи Джона заполнили пространство, которое не нуждается в заполнении. Об усилиях Джона принять квартиру, которая принимает его в ответ. Кажется невозможным тот факт, что Джон может оставаться в подобной дыре, когда здесь есть столько места, и оно его примет. Когда здесь столько пространства, которое нуждается в нем, что Джон может быть здесь нужен.

Он думает о том расстоянии, что было между ними сегодня, о том, как оно уменьшалось, пока между ними не осталось всего лишь их дыхание и аромат одеколона Джона. Это был знакомый запах. Шерлок закрывает глаза.

И задумывается, чего же он ждет.

Когда Шерлок снова открывает глаза, оказывается, что уже далеко за полночь. Его это не… не может… волновать. Он не в состоянии ждать ни секунды. Он вылетает из кресла, и через мгновение он уже в пальто, в шарфе, и натягивает перчатки, сбегая по ступенькам вниз. Его сердце больно колотится о грудную клетку. Он должен идти. Он должен увидеть Джона.

Он должен переписать то, что было в глазах Джона: горе и неуверенность, вопрос, сможет ли он когда-нибудь снова к нему приблизиться или приблизится ли к нему Шерлок в ответ. Он должен переписать напряжение в руках Джона и краску стыда на лице, чтобы он перестал сдерживать себя и сомневаться, хочет ли Шерлок быть с ним. Он должен переписать расстояние, что пролегло между ними.

Ему нужно переписать концовку, вычеркнув раздельные такси и выбросить их слова прощания, вместо этого вписав то, чего он ждал: самого себя.

Потому что Джон сказал ему эти слова и сказал их такими разными способами, и Шерлок знает, что они означают, и верит в искренность Джона. Что Джон всегда говорил их серьезно и всегда будет придавать им только одно значение. 

И Шерлок наконец понимает, со всей убежденностью, со всей верой и преданностью. Он понимает, что думает также.

Он боялся, но вдруг перестал.

Он не представляет себе, что будет говорить, кроме того, что скажет все, и надеется, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы вернуть Джона домой.

***

Шерлок пулей вылетает из двери 221Б на тротуар и чувствует, как холодный воздух обжигает его легкие. Прошел снег, и уличные фонари окрасили улицу золотым и темно-красным. Бейкер Стрит сияет, как рассветное солнце – абсолютно неподвижная и необычно молчаливая. Шерлок смотрит на дорогу и кусает губы, прикидывая, где можно в это время поймать такси. Но когда он поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть в другую сторону, внезапно это становится неважно. Потому что там, на углу, с виноватым и удивленным лицом, стоит Джон.

_Джон._

Тротуар разверзается как ущелье, как пропасть, и Шерлоку трудно дышать. Джон здесь, и он идет к Шерлоку. Каждый его шаг переступает через годы молчания и неуверенности, и, даже не понимая как, Шерлок двигается ему навстречу.

\- Привет, - говорит Джон, глядя на темные окна 221Б. – Вот. А я собирался постучать. Кажется. Прости, я знаю, что уже поздно, просто я… - Он замолкает, пожимает плечами и переводит взгляд на Шерлока. В уличном свете его лицо выглядит таким спокойным.

Шерлок делает глубокий вдох. Он намеревается сказать _я тебя люблю, и ты мне нужен, и мне тебя не хватает_ , но у него только получается: 

– Пойдем домой.

Джон улыбается так, что становится понятно, что он все равно все услышал, и его глаза блестят, а голос вдруг становится хриплым.

– Да, - выдыхает он. – Да, хорошо. Домой. – Он не смотрит на 221Б. Он смотрит на Шерлока.

 

Шерлок его целует.

От света под закрытыми веками Шерлоку кажется, что ночь в огне, и Джон целует его в ответ, крепко, основательно и уверенно, обнимая ладонями его лицо, невыносимо нежно и без каких-либо сомнений. Он целует его так искренне. Он целует Шерлока так, будто никогда не думал о чем-то другом.

\- Я люблю тебя, - наконец-то удается вымолвить Шерлоку. Он отстраняется, чтобы увидеть лицо Джона, когда будет это говорить. И видит облегчение и радость, а глубочайшая усталость наконец-то растворяется под покровом ночи. Видит, будто Джон не верит своим глазам, видит подтверждение и удивление, будто Джон знал всегда, и просто не понимал это, пока не услышал это. Джон вздыхает, закрывает глаза и целует Шерлока снова, немного жестче, будто эти слова одновременно ранили и излечили что-то у него внутри.

\- Я люблю тебя, - наполовину смеясь, наполовину всхлипывая, повторяет Шерлок. – Прости меня. Я люблю тебя. _Я люблю тебя._  
  
И Джон в поцелуе возвращает ему это признание со вздохом и с медленным, нежным напором и с улыбкой, которую Шерлок чувствует рядом с уголком его рта.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - шепчет ему Джон в губы. – Я дома.

***

Проходит еще пара долгих минут до того, как они добираются до двери.

В конце концов, Шерлок отстраняется, берет руки Джона в свои, коротко целует костяшки его пальцев, и ведет через улицу ко входу в дом. Недолгая возня с ключами, и они проскальзывают внутрь, стараясь не шуметь от бурлящей внутри радости, шикая друг на друга по привычке. И эта привычка заставляет Шерлока задержаться у подножия лестницы и посмотреть в сторону ее двери. Ему хочется, чтобы она хотя бы раз застукала их целующимися, если это могло бы сделать ее счастливой.

Стоящий сзади Джон, похоже, понимает, и он обнимает Шерлока за талию и целует его сзади в плечо. 

– Прости, что это заняло у меня так много времени, - тихо говорит он. – Прости, что меня не было здесь, когда все это случилось с миссис Хадсон. Что я не был здесь, когда все закончилось.

Шерлок слегка откланяется назад, к Джону, позволяя теплу его тела просочиться сквозь ткань пальто.

– Ты меня тоже извини, - произносит он. – За то, что не говорил тебе, кем я хотел тебя видеть рядом с собой.

Джон в последний раз крепко сжимает объятия и, обойдя Шерлока, становится перед ним. Улыбка его немного грустная, но она не исчезла. 

– Мы с этим разобрались, - говорит он, вглядываясь в лицо Шерлока. – И прямо сейчас у нас все хорошо, правда?

Шерлок кивает, и Джон протягивает руку и гладит Шерлока по щеке с благоговением и заботой, а потом снова его целует. Быстро, нежно, едва ощутимо. Только дыхание на губах и прощение, преданность и принятие, извинение и подтверждение.

Никто и никогда так не прикасался к Шерлоку, и это обжигает.

– Они не позволили мне ехать в скорой, - говорит он. – А потом она умерла, и я так и не… я не смог…

\- Она любила тебя, - в попытке утешить говорит Джон. – Она знала.

Шерлок вдыхает носом и закрывает глаза, чтобы вспомнить. Ее вечную улыбку, ее ладонь в его руке. Он надеется, что это так. Ему кажется, это правда.

Джон проводит кончиками пальцев по щекам Шерлока и целует его еще раз. Когда он говорит. – Ну ладно. Пойдем домой, - он произносит это с закрытыми глазами, будто запоминая это. Пойдем домой.

Они поднимаются по лестнице. Рука Джона у Шерлока на талии, будто он не может не касаться его. На повороте они останавливаются и целуются, и дышат, и, когда Шерлок поворачивается, чтобы пойти вперед, Джон склоняется через перила и говорит. – Спокойной ночи, миссис Хадсон.

Шерлоку почти кажется, что он ее слышит, будто она отвечает им откуда-то очень издалека. _Спокойной ночи._

***

В 221Б темно. Джон неуверенно переступает порог, так же, как и в самый первый раз, семь лет назад. Он делает глубокий вдох и оглядывает комнату, оценивая окружающее пространство и прикидывая, вписывается ли он сюда или уже нет. Шерлок видит, как он задерживает взгляд на том, что изменилось, и ищет то, что осталось прежним, будто находя в этом утешение. Он натыкается взглядом коробку с надписью «сервиз миссис Хадсон», стоящую рядом со столом, и продолжает осмотр с уважением и пониманием.

Шерлок остается сзади и вешает вещи. Он берет куртку Джона и пристраивает рядом со своим пальто – оно идеально смотрится на соседнем крючке. 

Они какое-то время медленно двигаются по комнате, уже не настолько уверенные, как внизу. Они раньше уже жили здесь вдвоем, и снова собираются жить здесь вместе – и это мгновение более интимное, более личное и важное, чем то, что было между ними на улице. Шерлок не понимает, какие теперь правила и каковы должны быть его дальнейшие шаги.

(Он вспоминает их отчаянные поцелуи на кухне, и то, что он готов отдать, не будучи уверенным, что это нужно Джону, и думает о секунде, когда Джон увидел его грудь и шарахнулся от него. И он сомневается.)

\- Как же хорошо вернуться, - говорит Джон, положив руку на спинку кресла, которое всегда принадлежало ему. Он уверенно кивает в сторону комнаты. – Вернуться домой.

Шерлоку снова хочется оказаться близко, почувствовать, как бьется его сердце, услышать запах его кожи и как он смешивается с запахом квартиры. Вместо этого он засовывает руки в карманы брюк и старается не глазеть. 

– Хорошо, что ты вернулся.

Стоящий на другом конце комнаты Джон переводит на него взгляд и говорит. 

– Я вернулся к тебе. Если хочешь. Я имею в виду, так, как ты хочешь.

Шерлок хочет всего.

Ему немедленно хочется сказать миллион разных вещей. Миллион всего, чего им _нужно_ сказать. Подробности и последовательность, и _если что_ , и а _что теперь_ , и _что это значит_ – быть друг с другом, и хотеть, и оставаться, стараясь сгладить моменты, в которых они больше не совпадают. Признания, что рвутся наружу. Вопросы, извинения. Истории о том, кем они были, кто они сейчас, и кем они могут быть.

Ему приходит мысль, что имеет смысл начать с самого начала.

Шерлок делает один шаг вперед, потом другой. Джон не отводит взгляда. 

– Я играю на скрипке, когда думаю.

В уголках рта Джона появляется улыбка. Она прекрасна. 

– Иногда, - отвечает он, делая шаг к Шерлоку, - Я не разговариваю по нескольку дней.

Шерлоку кажется, что его улыбка дрожит у него на губах, неуверенная, будто она там не окончательно.

– Ты помнишь.

Джон кивает. 

– Я помню о тебе все.

Шерлок делает очередной шаг. 

– Но теперь не будет так, как тебе запомнилось, - тихо предупреждает он. – Мы не можем вернуть то, что было. Больше нет клиентов. Нет материалов для блога. Для борьбы со скукой остаются только эксперименты и чепуха по телевизору. И боль. Мне не разрешено принимать наркотики.

\- У меня трехлетний ребенок, - отвечает Джон. – И работа, на которую нужно ходить каждый день. И бывшая жена, которую, как мне известно, ты бы не хотел видеть. Поэтому я знаю, что к прошлому не вернуться. Да я и не _хочу_ возвращаться в прошлое. – Он делает еще один шаг навстречу и смотрит очень уверенно. – Я хочу идти _вперед_. Куда угодно, только бы вместе с тобой.

Много месяцев назад, глядя на его блестящие от слез глаза и дрожащие руки, миссис Хадсон сказала ему – _ты не должен быть один, Шерлок._ Шерлоку на мгновение кажется, что его грудь готова сломаться под тяжестью этого воспоминания, потому, что именно этого она для него хотела, и, торопясь, облекла это в слова своей последней материнской воли: второе пальто на соседнем крючке. Пара ботинок, стоящих рядом с его. Рука в темноте.

Джон стоит в гостиной, его лицо открыто, на нем боль и вера. Он смотрит на Шерлока без неопределенности, сожаления или страха: _ты не один. У тебя есть я._

Остается сделать всего несколько шагов и заставить себя преодолеть привычную нерешительность и взять Джона за руку, обнять его за шею и прижаться к его губам. И Джон отвечает, приникает к нему, хватаясь рукой за лацкан пиджака – у тебя есть я.

 

Все происходит по-другому, не так как внизу, не так, как было на улице. Медленнее, но более глубоко и нежно, при этом настойчиво и целеустремленно. Вкус Джона, тихий вздох и едва заметная дрожь, что проходит по его телу, стон и прикосновение его языка к нижней губе Шерлока.

 _У тебя есть я,_ сказал Джон, и Шерлок _хочет_.

\- Джон, - задыхаясь, говорит Шерлок, сам не слишком хорошо понимая, что он имеет в виду, не уверенный, что хочет сказать, но отчаянно пытаясь выстроить слова в нужном порядке. – Джон.

Джон отстраняется, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. Прижимается лбом ко лбу Шерлока, касается его носа своим. 

– Шерлок, - говорит он. Глаза его закрыты, губы нежны, и это звучит как я знаю.

***

Позже, намного позже, после того, как они, не переставая целоваться, проделали путь из гостиной в кухню, после того, как согрели замерзшие от стояния на холоде ладони чашками с горячим кофе, и после поцелуев, в которых был горьковатый привкус кофе, после толкотни в ванной около раковины, когда они улыбались друг другу ртами, полными зубной пасты, Шерлок замирает. Одна рука – на ручке двери, ведущей в его спальню, другая – в ладони Джона, и их пальцы переплетены. Он останавливается, оглядывается, а Джон смотрит на него, и его улыбка становится нежнее. Шерлок тянется к нему и целует снова, и в этом поцелуе непроизнесенный вопрос.

Джон отвечает на поцелуй, а когда он отстраняется, Шерлок видит по его глазам, что он понял. Он делает неровный вдох, будто не может поверить. 

– Ты хочешь?

\- Да. Всего, – отвечает Шерлок, и это уже очень похоже на мольбу, что находит отражение в его голосе. Он ничего не может с этим поделать. Не сейчас, когда они стоят рядом с его спальней, держась за руки. – Я хочу всего. Я устал изображать обратное.

Некоторое время Джон стоит неподвижно, тяжело дыша и глядя на Шерлока во все глаза - так, как он смотрел миллион раз до этого. Посреди расследования, когда Шерлок рассказывал, кто преступник, посреди той их первой ночи много лет назад, в которой были неопознанная пуля в груди у таксиста и руки Джона, уверенно засунутые в карманы. И понимание, как давно, и как сильно, вспыхивает внутри Шерлока, как сухое дерево: Джон сказал _у тебя есть я_ , и он имел в виду _я с тобой навсегда._

Даже, когда Шерлок этого не знал. И даже, когда Джон не знал. _Навсегда_.

В итоге, когда Шерлоку кажется, что он уже больше никогда не сможет снова дышать, Джон тянется вперед, и кладет ладонь на руку Шерлока на дверной ручке.

\- Я тоже этого хочу, - говорит он, и раздается щелчок замка и дверь открывается.

***

Они оставляют свет включенным.

От нетерпения у Шерлока вверх по позвоночнику будто бегут искры, покалывая в затылке, пока они, спотыкаясь, входят в спальню, целуясь сильно и глубоко. Руки Джона дергают рубашку Шерлока вверх, чтобы проникнуть под нее. Все кажется ближе и быстрее, и внутри у Шерлока все сжимается, в груди становится тесно, в горле – комок от того, что Джон, наконец, здесь, и больше нигде, и только с ним.

Джон отстраняется и смотрит на него. Его щеки залиты румянцем, губы ярко-красные от поцелуев, и Шерлок наклоняется к нему, не в силах остановиться, задевая губами его щеку на пути ко рту Джона. 

– Шерлок, - руки Джона у него на шее, на ребрах, на бедрах. Джона бросает к нему, и он вжимается в его тело, касается языком его губ и держит в ладони его затылок, будто защищает что-то очень ценное. – Шерлок.

Пальцы Шерлока чувствуют холод пуговиц на кардигане Джона и тепло пуговиц на его рубашке. Шерлок с трудом переводит дыхание. 

– Все в порядке? – спрашивает он, и Джон фыркает в ответ, легкий смешок, что прилетает теплой и нежной волной к его щеке.

\- Да, - говорит Джон. – Бог мой, да. Вот… позволь мне…

Шерлок позволяет, и тут же на пути сталкиваются слишком много рук, еще больше локтей, огромное количество пуговиц и пальцев, и почему вообще так много рубашек. Боже, и Джон не перестает его целовать, не перестает вжиматься в него, и у Шерлока кружится голова.

Затем: шорох падающей одежды. Горячая кожа под ладонью. Шерлок открывает глаза. 

Шрам Джона – жуткая паутина, что тянется через его левое плечо с оспинами и выпуклостями, оставленными инфекцией. Его грудь раскраснелась от явного возбуждения, и нити его шрама сильно на ней заметны. Шерлок проводит по нему пальцем, представляя себе путь пули, что прошла через него, и как под ее напором рвались мышцы, кости и плоть. Это ужасно. Это завораживающе. В этом сила, и мощь, и преодоление – виток злости и боли, что привели Джона сюда.

\- Я собираюсь посмотреть, - тихо говорит Джон, выдергивая Шерлока из его мыслей. Его рубашка тоже расстегнута, но полы ее находятся близко друг от друга, и между ними видна только малюсенькая полоска кожи, почти незаметная в приглушенном свете. Руки Джона лежат на бедрах Шерлока в ожидании. Он смотрит на него, прося разрешения. – Я хочу увидеть.

Шерлок кивает.

Медленно занавес и рубашки раздвигается, и вот он, такой, каким был всегда: чуть правее от середины, маленький, круглый, серебристо-белый шрам. Он выглядит таким небольшим по сравнению со всей той тяжестью, что была на нем последние несколько лет. Кажется, он должен быть небольшой точкой в его поле зрения, а вместо этого он почти его уничтожил.

От касания пальцев Джона Шерлок слегка вздрагивает, и у него перехватывает дыхание. Джон, похоже, этого не замечает – он смотрит, не отрываясь, взгляд очень серьезный, а уголки рта опущены. Он проводит по шраму большим пальцем, будто может его стереть.

\- Они не одинаковые, - говорит Шерлок. Ему кажется, что сейчас это важно, но он не очень понимает, почему. – Наши шрамы, они не совпадают.

\- Да, - соглашается Джон. – Они разные.

А затем кладет поверх него руку, и прикосновение его ладони подобно благословлению и искуплению. Он притягивает Шерлока к себе. Целует его, горячо, медленно, и со значением. А потом смотрит на него с решимостью в глазах и находит другие его шрамы, более ранние. Шрамы, от которых теперь остались только ночные кошмары, выталкивающие старые воспоминания в ночную темноту, шрамы, которые все еще дают о себе знать, когда идет дождь. Джон касается каждого, прочерчивая линии на коже Шерлока, будто может их излечить только узнав, наконец, что они там есть. Прижимается губами к шее, к плечу, к груди. Шерлок дышит ему в висок и на ключицу и старается не утонуть.

\- Можно? – спрашивает Джон. Он ведет вниз пальцами по одному из шрамов, туда, где он уходит за пояс брюк. Шерлок чувствует, что его бросает в пот от одной только мысли, что рука Джона дойдет по шраму до конца, туда, где он заканчивается, изгибаясь на внутренней стороне бедра.

-Да, - удается выговорить Шерлоку. - Только здесь. – Он отходит, садится на кровать и начинает возиться с ботинками и носками. Джон хихикает, легкомысленно и одурманенно, и тоже снимает ботинки, затем носки, расстегивает ремень. Шерлок снова поднимается на ноги и тянется к застежке на брюках, но, внезапно смутившись, отворачивается к стене, чтобы их снять, и остается в трусах, ощущая, что его член отяжелел, отвердел, и _явно_ , очень сильно заметен.

С того выстрела прошло три года: со дня, когда Шерлоку впервые предписали ограничение физической активности. Он опускает взгляд на свой мягкий живот и пытается прикрыться руками.

\- Шерлок, - говорит Джон. Пальцы его прикасаются к пояснице. Поцелуй, мягкий и влажный, ложится между лопаток. – Можешь на меня посмотреть?

В попытке успокоиться, он делает еще один глубокий вдох, потом еще два, и поворачивается. Вещи Джона сложены аккуратной стопкой на полу рядом с окном. Джон нежно гладит рукой Шерлока по щеке, смотрит на него, дожидаясь его легкого, едва заметного кивка, чтобы придвинуться ближе и снова начать его целовать, заключив Шерлока в свои объятия – как можно теснее, грудь к груди. Пылающее тело и ответный жар.

И ответная твердость.

У Шерлока кружится голова от такого наплыва ощущений: рот Джона, дыхание Джона, руки Джона, его грудь, бедра, живот. Столько звуков, запахов и вкусовых ощущений и разных подробностей, кожа Джона так близко, будто настроил фокус на окуляре микроскопа, и вдруг Шерлоку видно все, все его слои. Миниатюрные белые пятнышки и очень давние царапины, изгибы мышц и сухожилий. История Джона, как фон, что оставался далеко на заднем плане, легендарные основы его настоящего – гибкость его торса, его поза, изгибы. Шерлок любит его. Шерлок любит его. Шерлок любит каждую его малейшую частичку.

Кровать позади поднимается им навстречу, и Шерлок тянет Джона за собой, чтобы встретиться с ней. Одеяло холодное, и даже кажется почти грубым по сравнению с шелком кожи Джона, с его мозолями и пятнышками на коже, с обветренной кромкой его нижней губы и горячей, бархатной кожей его члена, что сейчас прижат к внутренней стороне его бедра.

В смехе Джона столько тепла и любви, от которой перехватывает дыхание. 

– Все нормально? – спрашивает он, касаясь языком тайного места под левым ухом Шерлока. Похоже, что он знает, как отыскать все те места у Шерлока, о существовании которых сам Шерлок даже не подозревал: там, на запястье, на локтевом сгибе (на локтевом сгибе, на локтевом сгибе…), на боку, чуть ниже последнего ребра. Джон знает их все.

Бедра Шерлока вскидываются вверх против его собственной воли: тяжесть тела Джона – как восхитительный, пьянящий намек.

– Да, - отвечает он. Его собственный голос кажется ему незнакомым. – Да. А как ты?

Улыбку Джона он ощущает кожей. 

– Лучше, чем нормально, - шепчет он, находит точку, где бьется пульс и проводит по ней языком, отыскивает нежные места рядом с ключицей Шерлока, находит отвердевший сосок, трепещущее пространство его живота вокруг пупка. Чувствительную полоску кожи над поясом его трусов. Руки Шерлока забираются за плечи Джона, ласкают его бока, заднюю сторону бедер. Он старается концентрироваться, а в это время дыхание Джона холодит его кожу. 

\- Сними их, - говорит Шерлок. Его грудь вздымается, когда Джон подсовывает большой палец под резинку, чтобы погладить нежную кожу и колечки волос. Он тянется рукой, чтобы помочь, извиваясь в бедрах и хватаясь за тонкую ткань. – Джон. Сними их.

Джон опускается ниже и прижимается горячим, влажным поцелуем к изгибу его члена, что прячется под хлопком белья, и еще, и еще. 

– Бедра, - говорит он, постучав пальцами по боку Шерлока, и Шерлок приподнимает их вверх, и Джон стягивает трусы, оставляя их чуть выше колен. Шерлок недовольно рычит, и Джон смеется, и нежно целует поднимающиеся вверх бедра Шерлока, а потом скользит ниже, чтобы стянуть трусы совсем, и Шерлоку, в итоге, удается отбросить их ногой, когда они оказываются у него на лодыжках.

\- Ну наконец-то, - выдыхает он и тянет Джона на себя, чтобы получить поцелуй, звенящий смехом Джона, и он выходит смазанным и очень приятным. Джон снова занимает свое место сверху на Шерлоке, удерживая его на кровати, чтобы он никуда не улетел.

\- Ты прекрасен, - говорит ему Джон, целуя его в кончик носа и куда-то чуть ниже челюсти. Чуть приподнявшись, он одной рукой отбрасывает назад прилипшие ко лбу Шерлока кудри и очень мягко просовывает колено между его бедер, раздвигая их. Он не отводит взгляда от лица Шерлока, от сияния его глаз, и сдерживает рвущийся из горла хрип, опуская бедра, чувствуя, как его член, липкий и негнущийся, оказывается рядом с членом Шерлока. Шерлок чувствует, как дрожат его бедра от усилий держать их неподвижными. – Так хорошо?

Это лучше, чем хорошо, пытается сказать Шерлок, это _превосходно_ , но у него получается только слабый, неровный вдох и кивок, а его рука вцепляется в бедро Джона, удерживая его на месте. Ливень из вспышек, что двигались то вверх, то вниз по его позвоночнику, кажется, отвердел и растаял жидким золотом где-то у основания, горячий и настойчивый – сейчас, сейчас, _сейчас_.

Кажется, все происходит одновременно, и вместе с тем, очень медленно – изгиб и напряжение мышц, капельки пота, катящиеся по плечам Джона. Мазки поцелуев, слова на выдохе, торопливо и влажно разливающиеся в быстро исчезающие между ними пустоты. Ритм и прилив адреналина, нарастающий стремительно. Мускусный аромат и вкус соли. Легкие укусы и касания языков. Стон, всхлип, мольба. Влажная липкость выступившей смазки и ладонь Джона, жестко обхватившая оба их члена, удерживая их в контакте, толчки вперед и вдоль, толкание в унисон и назад, и движение, напряжение и нарастание, нарастание и _нарастание_ …

И вдруг один кристально четкий момент ясности, и в следующую секунду Шерлок чувствует, как бьется рядом сердце Джона, его пульс везде – на шее Джона, на его бедрах, подмышками, и _тук-тук-тук_ в его члене. Кажется, что он целует его всей кожей, и это как уверенный стук обещаний, и крови, и жизни, и вот, Шерлок у _черты_.

Его оргазм подобен лесному пожару, он проносится сквозь него, его тело почти вырывается из объятий Джона, он изгибается, замирает и кричит в губы Джона. Джон стонет и рычит и гладит Шерлока, пока тот переживает все это, он удерживает его одной сильной рукой и прижимает бедром, пока тот не падает на кровать. И тогда Джон обнимает его за плечи, прижимая поближе. 

– Бог мой, Шерлок, - а затем Джон вжимается в него и сжимает объятия. Джон всхлипывает, все сильнее лаская себя рукой, а когда кончает горячей волной на живот Шерлока, то выдыхает так, будто его ударили в солнечное сплетение. 

Какое-то время Шерлок парит в невесомости, как уголек на ветру, не бодрствуя, а, скорее заснув с открытыми глазами – дыхание его замедляется, конечности его перестают дрожать и тяжелеют от наступившего удовлетворения. Джон рисует круги на груди у Шерлока, покрывает поцелуями его ключицы, шепчет куда-то во впадинки его тела слова, что Шерлок не в силах понять. Он чувствует себя согретым, и спокойным, и укрытым – защищенным в новых ощущениях того, что значит быть собой.

Или что значило все время до этого быть одному. И что теперь означает быть вместе.

Разум его затуманен и пуст. Он моргает в темноту до тех пор, пока Джон, наконец, не вздыхает сонно и удовлетворенно, укладывая его на себя, не обращая внимания на испачканный живот. Он нежно пристраивает голову Шерлока на своем здоровом плече. Джон хмыкает. Ночь накрывает их, и Шерлок позволяет себе вспомнить подробности, собирая мельчайшие детали, будто морские стеклышки: цветные капли, что стали неровными под влиянием жизненных волнений и суеты, ровный стук сердца Джона в ушах Шерлока. Медленное движение пальцев на плечах Шерлока.

Тишина дрожит от чего-то хрупкого и нового, раскрываясь между ними.

***

Темнота кажется другой, когда в ней есть Джон: она плотная, будто охраняет их. Теплая, как луч, что застыл за горизонтом, спрятавшийся, но не исчезнувший.

И потом, позже, когда они вытерлись, выпили воды, Шерлок поворачивается на бок, и поглубже вжимается щекой в подушку, чтобы из пухового убежища наблюдать за выражением лица Джона. У Шерлока на запястье скользят два пальца, нежные и любопытные. Прикосновение Джона не настолько сильное, чтобы почувствовать биение пульса Шерлока, но он думает, что Джон все равно знает, как он бьется.

\- Ты правда думаешь, что у нас получится? – шепчет Шерлок.

Пальцы Джона замедляются, а затем замирают. 

\- Что у нас получится что?

Шерлок поворачивается на спину и смотрит на потолок. Он лежал так раньше тысячу раз, разглядывая потолок, глядя, как по нему движется свет. Все это кажется теперь таким далеким… 

\- У нас не… все это время мы не… Ничего не получалось.

Шерлок решает, что природу темноты на самом деле определяет молчание. Ему уже не слышно дыхание Джона – молчание снова разрежает темноту, превращая ее в нечто дрожащее и резкое.

Джон нависает над ним, опираясь на одну руку, чтобы посмотреть сверху, и он сам гнев и страх, и в изгибе его бровей читается нежность и невыносимая преданность. Он тяжело вздыхает и забирает с собой дыхание из груди Шерлока вместе с его болью.

\- Нет, - говорит он. Его голос – раскат грома. – Нет, Шерлок. Я бы не пришел сюда сегодня, если бы думал, что могу снова уйти.

Что-то горячее собирается у Шерлока в глазах, и от этого потолок колышется. Он закрывает глаза. 

– Мне кажется, мы не ожидали многого из того, что случилось с нами, Джон.

\- Тогда давай я внесу ясность, - гром откатывается, а затем раздается снова – сильный и уверенный. Пальцы Джона лежат на щеке у Шерлока и совсем не дрожат. – Я здесь не потому, что это с нами происходит. Я здесь, потому, что я за это _борюсь_.

\- Но почему на этот раз мы можем ожидать, что победим? – Сердце у него пытается выскочить из груди, щеки горят. – Почему сейчас победим, если каждый раз до этого мы проигрывали?

Джон прижимается губами ко лбу Шерлока. Голос его становится нежнее и походит на дождь. 

– Потому что раньше я считал, что делаю это в одиночку, а теперь нет. И ты не в одиночку. Теперь не в одиночку. – Его большие пальцы рук лежат на скулах Шерлока, теплые и ласкающие. – Я не сражаюсь против тебя, Шерлок. Мы боремся _вместе_.

И внезапно Шерлок понимает, какое это потрясающее чувство – узнать правду в тот момент, когда она прозвучала. Про веру, которой не нужно добиваться, но которую ему осветили, чтобы он ее принял. Про убежденность, порожденную не тем, что он вычеркнул невозможное, а тем, что все остальное _невозможно_. Шерлок, наконец-то, понимает, что, пока он будет протягивать Джону руку, тот будет отвечать ему тем же. Что ему не нужно в одиночку проходить все это бесконечное расстояние целиком. Никогда.

Попытки дотянуться закончены. Джон встретился с ним на середине.

Они нашли друг друга, не оборачиваясь на то, кем они были, но двигаясь вперед, к тому, чем они могут стать. Одна половина и другая, вместе сплетенные в нечто новое, но при этом остающиеся собой: два целых, совпавших в центре диаграммы Венна [1].

Посередине.

Он находит губы Джона, прячась в безопасности закрытых век. У губ Джона – вкус соленой воды. Вкус завтрашнего дня.

\- Я люблю тебя, - снова шепчет ему Джон. – Я не остановлюсь.

Шерлок с трудом сглатывает – сказывается привычка не верить, глотает и глотает, и глотает… 

\- Да, - говорит он и позволяет Джону себя успокоить.

***

Шерлок просыпается утром от негромкого стука ложки о стенку чашки и от скрипа босой ступни на линолеуме кухни. И вдруг он чувствует, как тесно стало в груди, как рвется наружу его сердце. Прошло пять лет с момента, как Шерлок слышал эти звуки: когда Джон дома.

Он закрывает глаза и слушает, как звуки приближаются и Джон проскальзывает в дверь спальни.

\- Доброе утро, - негромко говорит Джон, в голосе его улыбка. Он ставит на тумбочку чашку, запах от которой напомнил ему чайные пакетики PG Tips. Джон колеблется, переступает с ноги на ногу, а потом быстро наклоняется и целует Шерлока в висок. – Ты как, в порядке?

Шерлок протягивает руку и берет Джона за локоть, чтобы удержать его и не дать раствориться или спрятаться. Прижимается носом к его волосам, находит его губы своими. Все могло бы показаться сном, если бы не его утреннее дыхание и кровать, все еще хранящая тепло двух людей, что слишком сильно прижимались друг к другу.

\- Да, - наконец, отвечает Шерлок, чувствуя, как неожиданно сжалось горло. – Все хорошо.

***

После этого их утренние часы стали другими: нежными, и спокойными, и не всегда благообразными. (Теплые руки и поцелуи, через которые прорывается смех. Две чашки, стоящие рядом, чтобы наливать в них чай, и знакомая фотография в рамке, стоящая на каминной полке.) Нечеткими от старых воспоминаний. Яркими от мелких уколов новых открытий, что прорываются наружу.

Слегка менее предсказуемыми. Немного более обнадеживающими.

Шерлок с нетерпением ждет каждый из них.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Диаграмма Венна (также используется название диаграмма Эйлера — Венна) — схематичное изображение всех возможных отношений (объединение, пересечение, разность, симметрическая разность) нескольких (часто — трёх) подмножеств универсального множества.  
> Пример https://support.content.office.net/ru-ru/media/97a3d11c-7c48-4912-a11a-815c8cd220b5.png


End file.
